Lion and Lamb Bella and Jasper story
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: This takes place in the cafeteria when Bella first sees the Cullens. She eyes her eyes set on Edward however Jasper is experiencing some mixed feelings for Bella. Things take a whole different route as she starts to get feelings for Jasper Cullen. Thus seems to cause everyone to come after them and do they have the support of their family and friends? R&R plz! First Fanfic ever...
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own anything these characters belong to their creator and I'm too poor to sue and you can't have my cat dog or kids! Thank you.) NO FLAMES**

**THE STORY IS JASPER AND BELLA'S THOUGHTS AND CHALLENGES SORRY FOR SOME REASON EVERYTIME I TRY TO SEPERATE BETWEEN THE TWO THE LINES DON'T SHOW UP I'VE WORKED ON THIS MANY TIMES AND JUST DOESN'T SHOW :( Sorry for any confusion**

Chapter 1

"Knock it off Emmett! I mean it." Emmett laughs and I shrug still trying to remember to breathe and act as human as possible. I've been doing well as of late not to devour any students or anyone for that matter. Though it's still incredibly hard at times especially if we haven't hunted in a few speaking of hunting we should go tonight I'll bring it up to Carlisle later. The smell of the cafeteria food hits as we walk closer towards it. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and prepare for the usual grabbing a tray and sitting there pretending to eat. What I really want to do is throw the tray across the room and sink my teeth into the nearest vein. I close my eyes and sigh as Alice opens the cafeteria door. I hold my breath not wanting to smell the toxic waste they call food. Alice turns and looks to me suddenly worried. "What is it?" Before I even get an answer she grabs my wrist. "Remember Jasper… Remember who you are and don't breathe!" Too late I catch the whiff of her and immediately turn my head. A pretty brunette haired girl who I wish I could say was staring at me but she wasn't she was staring at my brother. "Jasper…" My sister warns. You're not going to hurt her or anyone in here." Emmett squeezes her hand he always worries about Alice when she sees things we can't.

The girl continues to talk to her friends and eye Edward. For some reason this makes my feelings and reactions far worse. Now I feel jealous and don't know why at the same time I want to pounce over that table and lounge my teeth into her sweet neck. I gasp like I would if I were human some habits are still hard to break. I grab on to the edge of the table as I set down my tray. I eye her as she eyes him. The thirst is unbearable but not only that but the sudden lust I feel. Her scent is intoxicating and sweet. I know I should do as Alice says but I can't stop breathing her in. "DON'T!" Alice says.

"You can't do that Jasper!" My brother's and Rosalie all turn and look at me. "You can't use your ability to coax her into the bathroom and do the horrible things you're thinking!"

"Damn it Alice stop that."

"I can't you know that."

The beautiful girl finally eyes me as if concerned now. "Jasper…" My sister warns again. Emmett rose up and put his huge hand on my shoulder. He's like a damn bear the vampire is huge. "Come with me bro." Emmett demands squeezing. "Go Jasper." Alice says. I eye the luscious girl and licking my lips. Edward looks at me then to the girl. "That girl you're eyeing…" He says propounded. "I can't get a read on her." I look back to him then her as Emmett is escorting me out. Edward's comment however just drawls my curiosity in even more about her. I never knew anyone my brother couldn't get a read on. Emmett continues to drag me outside as I catch a second glance. I see her swallow as she looks at me she then looks back to Edward naturally. Rosalie is pissed she takes Edwards and the girl blushes and quickly turns away as Emmett continues to drag me out the door. I start to pull back and head back in. "Don't be an idiot." Emmett slams me into the brick wall of the cafeteria. "You do it and we all have to up and leave yet again! You'll mess up all we've built to keep here! Not to mention you'll kill an innocent girl!" Emmett grabbed me by the collar. "Go home! Take a day off."

I started to pull away from him.

"Bro I'm not asking. I'm telling you go home! Tomorrows a new day I suggest you learn how to deal with this girl."

"He's right Jasper." I hear Alice's voice carry on behind him. I roll my eyes. "If you stay your path is dark and she won't exist. You've already planned to charm her into the bathroom and…"

"JASPER!" Alice and Emmett chorus as I take off.

Bellapov

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who I meant though already knowing, probably from my tone suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He quickly looked away. The beautiful blonde hair girl looked over at me as well then back to him. I turned in embarrassment as he quickly darted his head away from me. My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking towards the table the way I did.

"That's Edward and Jasper Cullen, and Alice and Emmett and um Rosalie. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath.

I glanced back at the boy, who was looking down to his tray picking a bagel to pieces. The blonde sat back in her chair arms folded. His mouth was moving very quickly lips barely open. The others looked away except for the longer haired boy whom seemed to be having an inner battle of some sort. In fact he stared at me long enough to make me uncomfortable and I started down at my tray blushing yet again. "Apparently he's too good for anyone at this school so don't even try it." Jessica said. I felt hot under the collar at Jessica's words now knowing that she had tried to hit on Edward before or at least something to that effect. That however wasn't where my attention was at the moment. The boy with the longer reddish blonde hair kept staring and grasping the table as if in pain. The cute one Jessica called Edward kept staring down at his tray. Suddenly the feeling of spiders crawling up my spine hit as I saw the bigger brother Emmett drag the other out. I swallowed losing my appetite not that I really had any. Mike came over and stole my apple with a smug smile about his face. "Mike!" The other girl said. He shrugged. "What? She wasn't going to eat it." He winked at me then plopped down in a seat beside.

Everyone the in cafeteria jumped as we heard a loud bang outside. Immediately I saw Edward and the blonde raise. They nodded at one another and went outside. "Wonder what that was about." Mike smiled putting his arm around me. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Wow you're like the new toy!" I was still focused on the cute boy that rushed off with the blonde. The attention from the other boys well this was certainly new to me. I'm not sure how to act but I'm also not interested in the least. Actually they are a bit too friendly. Eric pecks me on the cheek and I see Angela's face light up and she turns away. I gather already that she has a bit of a crush on him and visa versa with Jessica and Mike making this far more awkward. The boys are far too consumed with their selves to even notice.

"Well Bella what do you think?"

"Bella?"

"Um?" I realized I totally zoned out still staring at the door where the beautiful boy exited.

"Nevermind." Jessica says rolling her eyes yet again and taking a snip off her carrot.

I raised a brow and leaned back in my chair as Mike laughed. "She's thinking about me that's the problem." Mike said proudly. I sighed and rose. "Oh come on." Mike said rising as well. "I think I'm going to be sick." Jessica said Angela smiles warmly at me as if to say ignore her. I try to discipline my thoughts on this Edward guy but it's hard but even so on this Jasper guy now what's his deal I wondered.

Thoughtlessly (or rather full of thoughts like on how attractive that whole family seemed to be and how unfair it was to look so perfect) I dumped my entire tray contents silverware all into the trash. "Whoa Bella waste not…" Eric said digging into the trash and getting my silverware and tray out of the trash. "Sorry." I blushed realizing just how foolish I must look about now. "No prob I got your back Bella." He smiled and I nodded. I tried not to think about the boy but it was impossible especially when I saw him sitting there during lab next to the only empty seat. He looked up at me then promptly back down to his paper. I felt my face flush as I sat next to him. He muttered something incoherent under his breath. "Pardon?" I said looking over at him. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth and nose as if I smelt horrible. "Nevermind." He snapped under his breathe. Man did I want to run out of there at that point. "What was his deal?" I sniffed my hair and near my pits but it smelt like strawberries such as the shampoo I use. I don't smell I thought. Oh no did he see me checking him out? I cringed at the thought and sunk down in my chair.

Off and on during class he would look at me with a confused and tortured face. My face continued to burn and I tried to look at anything but him. Once the bell rang I practically run out almost knocking down poor Angela in the hall. "Sorry." I said while helping her pick up her books. "Sit somewhere else next time." I heard Edward say as he passed by us. My mouth few open and I stood there for a moment in shock. He didn't look back he just kept walking. "Ouch." I realized I said out loud without thinking. "Oh did I hurt you?" Angela asked. "I ran into you." I stated then handed her the books I had picked up. "Right…" She said as if studying me. She did her warm smile again and pushed up her glasses. "Thank you Bella." I smiled back and headed to my next class which was my second hell of the day. If it wasn't for Charlie (my dad) I'd want to be shipped back to Arizona ASAP. My mom (Renee) had just got recently married though and they need some time to be well married.

"Seriously I don't play volleyball."

"Come on Bella it's not that hard." Yeah I thought says the volleyball varsity team player. "I mean it Jessica I can't play. I can barely walk and chew gum."

"Come on Bella give yourself more credit babe." Mike said as he tossed a ball into a hoop as we passed by. I said nothing but followed Jessica as she lined me up. "Here Bella you serve."

"I what?" I asked holding the ball.

She giggled just hit the ball Bella she motioned how to and I well attempted to serve. I gasped as I saw the ball fly without warning onto the basketball area where the boys were playing. I see the familiar back of his head and the ball hit. "Oh no." I mutter wanting to hide. He turns irritably at first then breaks into a smile and picks up the ball heading my way. No. No. No I thought. "Isabella? Isabella Swan right?" He asks with a sexy Texas drawl. "Bella actually."

"Right." He smiles and looks me in the eyes. "Well Miss Bella here's your ball back."

"Yeah sorry about that I told them not to let me play."

"Not so sure you got a pretty mean serve." He winked.

It was so weird I felt completely relaxed and stared back into his eyes the entire time. I opened my mouth to say something else but literally forgot what. He put a finger to my lips. "Later Bella perhaps we could meet somewhere a bit more private." I nod. "Wonderful." He nods back and I head back to the game. I see Jasper staring at me off and on during the game. I start to realize he's even cuter that his brother. Of course my last encounter with Edward might have helped with that assumption. It was odd too just how much more collected and calm I felt around Jasper. His eyes were intoxicating. At the end of P.E I started to head to the locker room seeing as I'm the slowest of the girls I was the last one still out in the gym. I reached for the door handle and felt a cold hand upon my shoulder. He motioned for me to follow him. Something came over me and I wanted to more than anything. I turn and see Jasper smiling and we're sure enough all alone. I don't know what made me agree but I took his hand and followed him out. Once we were out of the gym he led me to a secluded place. "Jasper what are we doing?"

"Ah so you know my name after all." He looked truly amused. Then I heard him laugh rather manically.

"Um are you going to tell me wha.."

Jasper grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed me into a tree. "Jasper!" I squealed in fear. He stood there looking at me for a moment. He kept shaking his head as if arguing with himself. "GO!" He growled at me. "What?" He looked me in the eyes and grabbed his gut folding over.

"RUN!" He yelled.

I gasped in shock seeing he was serious. His eyes turned black and he was breathing hard. Someone then picked me up and took off with me. I fought in their arms. "PUT ME DOWN!" The speed was incredible. "STOP IT!" I said as I watched scenery of trees just pass on by like you would in a speeding car. "Stupid girl." He said as he tossed me onto the ground. "Edward?"

"You're going to get my brother in trouble."

"What are you talking about and what the hell just happened?" I say crawling away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He growls again smacking his fist into a nearby tree.

Jasperpov

I growl. I can't believe what I was about to do. I was going to feed on her. Just as Alice said I would. I wanted her so bad but her eyes. Her eyes that's all I can think about. "Jasper?" I hear Alice calling me but I can't see her right now. I don't want to see anyone. I have to leave I can't stay here I'll kill that sweet girl. I felt her fear, her confusion. I hate this. I hate me what I am. The old me the human me would have wanted to court her, find any excuse to hang around her. This side of me wants to drain her to the last drop. I've never known temptation like her. I don't know what to do with it. I want her to look at me the way she did my brother. I want her to smile at me. I want to feel her sweet lips on my own more than anything though I want her blood.

"What is it son?"

"I have to leave Carlisle. I almost killed someone."

Carlisle looks at me surprised. "You've been doing so well. What happened?"

"This girl." I sigh.

Carlisle raises a brow. "She's."

Carlisle smiles. "You like her."

"He wants to kill her he likes her so much." Edward my brother so profoundly chimes in.

"Her blood Carlisle it's different it's somehow sweeter and warmer."

"Have you tasted?" Carlisle asked alarmed.

"Don't have to I can smell it." I say still struggling with the desire to go find her.

I kept seeing her face and the way she felt in my hands.

"You can't be with her Jasper. She'll ruin us all." Edward says.

I wish he'd get out of my head.

"I can't do that not at a time like this it's crucial."

Carlisle starts to pace around the room my brother and I know this means he's thinking. "Maybe you don't have to leave and maybe he can be with her. Jasper needs someone just like the rest of us. He's searched long and hard and I know he hasn't showed any interest not until now." Carlisle walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Stay home the rest of the week. Stay away from this girl. Just don't go anywhere let's not give up now. We've finally made a home and you've finally found interest in someone." Carlisle smiles and my brother jumps. "You're not going to do that. Tell me you're joking!" Edward yells at our father. "What?" I ask bewildered. "Are you willing to test yourself?" Carlisle folds his arms around his chest. "How do you mean?"

"Carlisle!" Edward warns.

"Isn't there a blood drive at school tomorrow?" He turns to my brother.

"You know there is and I still think that's a horrible idea."

"I suppose we will just have to see won't we?"

"Just make sure Bella donates tomorrow Edward."

"No Carlisle I want no part in this."

Carlisle gives my brother that look. The look that says you won't win this. Edward sighs and leaves. "You stay here I'll give you further instructions later." Carlisle says pointing a finger at me as if I was five instead of well let's not go there on how old I really am. If there's one thing I can honestly say though is I trust Carlisle with my life and anyone else's for that matter. I do wonder what it would be like to be around Bella Swan without the bloodlust but temporarily I laugh in spite of myself at such a foolish fantasy. "Are you alright hun?" I glance up at my mother. "Yes mam." I lie not wanting to have her worry over me. She's the most sensitive of us all next to her is Alice. As for Alice it's for a very good reason. She sees the future or well what might be the future at that moment. People change their minds all the time though so it's hard on her to see everything accurately.

Bellapov

"How was school today?"

I was at a loss of words as he asked me this. I was still thinking about the Cullen's and the events of the day.

"You alright Bella?"

"Yes dad it was just a long day."

My dad looked concern.

"Don't like your new school?"

"It's fine dad." I lied still thinking about Jasper's strength and Edward's speed. It just wasn't normal. They aren't normal.

I continued to think as I started some supper for Charlie and I. I was racking my brain with a solution to all this or were they just all indeed crazy. Jasper was for certain and Edward well Edward just hates my guts. That was fast first day of school and I already got haters. I smile in spite myself that it would be the one boy I thought was cute. Go figure. "Damn It!" I holler as grease pops all over my hand while turning the fries. "Bella you don't have to cook for me you know." My dad says sipping on his beer. "I know dad I want to."

"You want to cook?"

"Yes dad."

"Well ok then." He smirks and takes a long swig.

"Oh and Bella I don't want you going out into the woods alone ok."

"Um ok? Something happen?"

"You could say that seems there have been some accidents." My father's face though says it all. He looks honestly worried. "Ok dad I won't."

"Good and keep your phone on you Bella."

"Ok dad." I say as I put down his plate.

"I got to say Bella having you here sure beats microwave dinners."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I detest microwave dinners.

I put my plate down and jump as the doorbell rings. "Jesus Bella it's just the doorbell." My dad looks at me puzzled and rose. "I'll get it dad just go ahead and eat before it gets cold."

"It's probably Billy with more fish." My dad says biting into his burger.

I open the door and just stand there. "You going to let me in or not?"

"No." I say still remembering how cold he was.

Edward pushes past me inviting himself in. "What do you want?" I say just as cruelly as he was towards me. "That's your dad?"

"Is that what you came here for to ask who my dad was?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Look just be at school tomorrow and make sure you donate at the blood drive." I narrow my brows and almost laugh until I see that he's serious. "So you care about blood donation?" I asked unsure what that was all about. He said nothing just looked around my house noisily. "Is there anything else? I hinted still holding the door in hand as he fiddled with one of Charlie's trinkets. "Nope that's pretty much it." He put down the trinket and headed back out the door. "Take your iron." He said then was gone.

"What the hell?" I said softly to myself as I shut the door and locked it. Just then another knock sounded. "What do you want now Edward?"

"Edward?"

"Jacob." I smiled.

"Nice to see you too Bella."

"That Jacob?" Charlie called from the dining room table.

"Yes dad."

"Come on in Jacob."

Jacob smiled. "May I?" He asked me warmly. "Of course." I said. "Smells good." Jacob sniffed the air. Jacob has perfected the timing of when supper is on the table. "Come join us Jacob!"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Since when?" I teased as Jacob was already piling veggies on a hamburger.

My dad laughed when Jacob took a huge bit then answered. "I don't always intrude." He said with food in his mouth. "EWW Jacob!" I threw a napkin at him. Charlie laughed again. "That boy's got some appetite." Jacob smiled after swallowing and I laughed as a piece of lettuce hung from his teeth. "Um you got something." I pointed. "Want to get that for me?" He whispered as my dad had already left the room and was putting a game on. "Jacob!" He shrugged. "Can't say I didn't offer." The phone rang and I answered. "Hello?"

"So you're ok…"

"Um yeah…"

"Good."

"Um who is this?"

Silence fills the line.

"Hello?"

"I'll leave you alone just wanted to make sure you were alright. Have a good night Bella Swan."

Click.

Jacob looked at me waiting for an explanation but I didn't have one.

"Who was that?"

"I've not the faintest idea."

"Hmm." He says looking me over as if making sure I wasn't telling a fib.

Finally I sat down and ate.

"So how was your first day at Forks high school?"

"Interesting to say the least." I said in-between bites.

"Too bad I have to be on the reservation." He sighed.

"Yeah it would have been nice to have known at least one friend."

He smiled Jacob had an infectious smile.

"Well why don't you grab some of your new friends and meet mine at La Push this Saturday."

"La Push?"

"It's the beach by the reservation. It'd be fun."

"Um sure if I have any to bring that's when my mind when back to the Cullen's."

"What is it Bella?"

"It's nothing Jake. You're a horrible liar."

I say nothing else on the subject I simply finish my burger and fries. "Bella could you grab me another beer." Jacob laughs. "I got it babe just eat."

"Thanks Jake." I say trying to ignore his babe statement. Jacob tends to think this relationship could go beyond friendship no matter how I act or what I say. Far as I know I've never led him on and if I have it was by far an accident. Don't get me wrong Jacob's a good friend and very attractive but that's where it ends. There's just no appeal that and he's younger than I am by a couple of years. We've known each other since we were tots so to speak he's a good bud.

Jacob finishes up then we talk for a while but I don't tell him about the Cullen's I want to but feel he might think I'm crazy. Who knows maybe I am. I swear there's something with that family the two in particular. After Jacob leaves I notice my dad has passed out on the couch so I wrap a blanket around him and cut the TV off. "Good night dad." I say softly.

"Night Bella." He mumbles and leans his head deeper into the couch.

The next day isn't that much better. The only good sake for me that is anyway is Jasper isn't here. I vainly wondered if it was due to our encounter. Then chills ran up my spine as I remembered the nightmares I had about him. I also realized this morning as I got dressed he left bruises on my shoulders. Great I don't even have a boyfriend yet and already experiencing male violence. Only if there's a next time I'll deck him. I've been racking my brain left and right playing yesterday like a broken record over and over in my head. I've nothing but a bunch of movies references and comic book ideas all in which are lame and unreal. "You ready Bella?" Eric said putting his arm around me. "Ready?" I said half out of it. "You know to drain your blood?"

"Ugh we really have to do that?"

"It's for credit…"

"Then I'm good." I said feeling woozy at the mere thought.

"Afraid of a little needle?" Mike spouted off.

"Come on Bella I'll go with you." Angela offered.

"I don't think I."

I see Edward walk in the door. He eyes me as if he already heard my decision and looks pissed. He sits beside me and roughly sits his books down. "You told me you were going to donate." He mutters under his breath. "Actually no I didn't. You more or less demanded that I was."

"I didn't demand."

"Um yes you did."

"You're impossible."

"And you're an ass." I put my hand over my mouth as I let it slip and I hear Edward start to chuckle. "Maybe I do see what he sees."

"What do mean by that and he who?"

"Just donate."

"Why? Why is this so important to you?"

"Cause you're saving a life."

"Ugh." I say watching as the nurse is taking the students one by one and hooking them up.

"Are you going to donate?"

"I can't." He says as if matter-of-fact.

"Why not?"

He smirks. "Bad blood."

"Whatever."

I see Mike being hooked up and I start to feel dizzy as I see the blood began to drain into the bag. "Damn it." I hear Edward mutter.

Jasperpov

I can feel the heat of her blood flowing through her body. I hear her pulse speed up as I chase her through the forest. She's no match for me though and I thirst. I plunge my teeth into her neck and began to feed. It'll have to suffice as this isn't what I want. I picture Bella and sink my teeth further into the mountain lion. Then become angry at myself for thinking of her during a hunt. I shake my head and throw the mountain lion across the woods. "ERRRRRRRRRR!" I run my hands through my hair I feel crazed. I don't' know if I can do this. I keep feeding and the thirst won't be satisfied. I laugh even though I want to cry but we can't cry we feel the emotion but it's not like that of a human. It's more like a memory. I lean on one hand against a tree I practice breathing. Blood covers my face and stains my hair. "You alright bro?" I hear Emmett call out.

"Easy save some for us." Alice says.

"Have you heard from Edward yet?"

"He still hasn't come home." Rosalie said sounding a bit miffed and folding her arms which looked funny since she too was covered in blood.

"It's been two hours I say."

"Relax Jasper she's ok." Alice says smiling. "Are you sure?"

"Yes they just had a bit of an issue during the blood drive."

"Issue what issue?"

"She passed out cold before even making it." Edward says as he appears on a tree.

"Passed out?"

"Yes it seems she can't handle blood. Isn't that an irony?" Edward smirks and leaps down.

"Where is she?"

"Relax Jasper she's at home safe and sound. Some boy took her the rest of the way home for me."

"Boy what boy?"

"His name was Jacob. Man that kid doesn't shut up either." Edward laughs and it seems you got a bit of competition if you so wish to take this whole Bella thing further. Which I still think is a stupid idea."

"Competition?"

"Are you going to stand there repeating everything I say?"

"What do you mean competition? Is that her boyfriend?"

"Whoa you barely know the girl you look at you."

I fixed my posture as my siblings looked at me worriedly.

"Well?" I say only getting impatient.

"No." Edward laughs. "But that doesn't stop him from the dirty little thoughts he has. I felt like I was reading penthouse. "SHUT UP!" I roared.

Edward laughs again. "Wish I could tell you I was joking but this kid has some mind."

"Does she fancy him?"

"Come on Jasper you've known the girl for what five minutes!" Emmett taunts me and I almost knock him on his ass.

"Did you get her blood?" Carlisle appeared behind Edward.

"Well yes and no." Edward watches my expression and smirks.

"Edward?" I hiss.

Emmett is laughing. Alice looks mortified and Rosalie is picking at her nails. He holds up a shirt of his and the smell hits. I yank the shirt out of his hands and put it to my nose. Carlisle rips it out of my hands." I'll be taking that." We end up in a bit of a tug a war as I pull it back still smelling it. My brother's laugh as Carlisle pops me on the hand like a toddler. It didn't hurt of course but it was humiliating. However it dawns on me and I grab Edward's collar what did you do!"

"Easy bro you know Edward wouldn't hurt her." Emmett says grabbing my shoulders.

"She hit her head when she fell I just used my shirt to soak up the blood. Good for you that is that girl was in no way donating."

"She hit her head? On what?" I say shocked and then glad Carlisle made me stay home today.

"The corner of a desk I turned away for a second I caught her but not before she hit her head. It's hard to react when you can't read her mind."

"So Bella's ok then?"

"Of course she just had a few stitches put in that's all."

I felt sick.

"Interesting." Carlisle said waving the shirt in the air. "You're eyes switched back and you forgot about her blood once you thought of her being hurt." I shifted back on my heels realizing he was right. The desire to feed on her blood was gone once I pictured her hurt. "Keep thinking the way you are right now." Carlisle said tossing me Edward's shirt. I caught the whiff of her scent in the air as he threw it. "Now Jasper think about what you were…" Carlisle warned as I started embracing the shirt. The blood was driving me mad though it took every bit of will power not to sniff her out. I did as my father said though I pictured Bella Swan hitting her head the need to protect coursed through my veins. I felt if I was there she would have hit her head. Edward laughs. "No because she would have been your lunch instead." He rolls his eyes and walks off. I shake my head and watch him walk off wanting to argue but couldn't I know damn well that my brother was right. Edward wasn't always so condescending its being with Rosalie all these that well he's rather picked up some of her bad habits. Emmett is the easy going one of all of us and he's also my best friend. If it wasn't for me being the youngest newborn in our coven still learning to control my desires I'd be a lot like Emmett I feel. Emmett gets me and he knows also when to give me my space. Edward not so much he's nosy, picky and stuck up most of the time. Don't get me wrong Edward's a good guy but he seems to think he's always right no matter the situation and expects everyone to follow his ways. Thus being how he can read all our thoughts. I smile in spite myself at the thought. Well everyone but Bella's. I wipe some of the blood on my sleeve and head home.

Carlisle is waiting for me at the door. "Are you ready?'

"Ready for what?"

"For my test there was a reason I wanted her blood you know."

I see Emmett and Edward waiting outside my room like a couple of bouncers. "What's going on?" I ask half scared of the wicked smile upon my father's face. "Let's just say when we're done you won't be having any more trouble being around Bella." He raises a brow and if I were human chills would have ran down my spine at that very point. "Not in there." Carlisle motions my brothers and I a certain way. Alice has her eyes closed and is sitting on the couch. Rosalie is nowhere to be seen probably out hunting. "Why in there?" I ask as my father points me out to our safe room. Not that we need one. We're vampires but anyhow. "So you won't escape and kill a certain someone you happen to like." Carlisle explains as my brother's lead me inside. Carlisle throws me the bloody shirt. "Good luck my son. I know you can do this."

They slam the door shut and lock it. I go to put in the code and open it. "Changed it." I hear on a speaker. "We will give you the code when you succeed." I stare into the speaker as if he were standing right there. "This isn't funny Carlisle let me out!"

"We can't Jasper. Alice has already seen it. If you don't succeed you kill Bella Swan."

I feel sick and sink down to my knees. The cotton pickin' smell of her blood isn't helping. I kill Bella? I think to myself as if in shock. Then feel stupid when I remember what I pulled the other day. Hell I could have killed her then. The images run through my head of different ways I could kill her all of them ending in horrible bloodshed. I keep seeing her frightened face knowing that'd be the last thing I'd see or remember of her. I run my hands through my disheveled hair like a mad man. The blood is taunting me but the need to keep her safe is balancing along the side. I should have left like I planned. "You can't." I hear Edward say in the speaker. "That's how you kill her. After trying to run away from the situation you go mad and long to see her but when you come back it's too much to bare and you…"

"SHUT UP!" I yell. "Just shut up!" I yell again my voice cracking and I want to rip something apart. "I long to be human longing for a normal life hell I'd take the infantry again if that's what it meant. Even my days of war seemed easier than the times I've faced as a vampire. At least then all I wanted to do was kill the enemy and not everyone with a blood driven pulse. I wanted to devour myself and rip my flesh limb from limb at the mere thought of hurting that girl. I thought of her snowy skin, long strawberry smelling hair beautiful brown eyes. I throw the shirt across the room as I caught myself cradling it and sniffing it. This was going to be an ordeal we don't sleep. There's no books, no TV, no internet nothing. Just me four walls and Edward's Bella tainted shirt. I stared at the shirt as it lay across the room. I laughed at my stupid thought wondering if Edward took that off in front of Bella and if she might have checked him out. The jealousy was so ridiculous considering she wasn't even my girl. Hell I might go through all this just to be around her and she might decide she wants nothing to do with me. But could I really blame her I told myself remembering our last encounter and knowing I must have scared the piss out of her. "Hell she'll never want anything to do with me again."

"Those buds of yours?" Charlie asked as he pointed his fork towards the window of the diner.

"Yeah they're good buds dad." I said going back to my salad.

"You ever really get full of that stuff?" My dad asked wrinkling is nose as if I were eating live mice.

"It's good dad."

"Whatever." He said cutting into his usual steak.

"So how's school going?"

"You mean besides me fainting in front of all my class the other day?" I point to my forehead and my dad laughs. "Hey."

"Well that is pretty Bella of you. You always were a bit clammy over blood." My dad laughs again.

"Very funny dad I hit my head and have to get stitches and you're having a grand time."

"Not really I'm the one paying for the bill." My dad winks and Mike is doing some sort of weird dance with his friends in the window trying to get my attention.

I never understood why guys assumed it was attractive to show off like apes around women. Maybe we really do derive from apes I thought as Mike put his hand under his pit at that point letting out a holler. The guys laughed watching my expression in the window. I forced a smile so not to hurt Mike's feelings but I could care less. I went back to sipping on my soda. "Want to go play with your friends Bella?" My dad asked. I looked at him oddly. "I doubt you want to sit here with your old man."

"It's fine dad and for the record we don't go play that would be appropriate if I was still 8 years old."

"Oh well whatever it is you do."

I forced myself not to laugh as my father caught what he said and his eyes grew as big as saucers like he wanted to correct himself but was scared he'd only give me further ideas so he kept quiet and stuck to looking nervous. I shoved some salad in my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk and I noticed my dad did the same with his steak.

We get home and Charlie goes on to bed. Meanwhile I'm in my room and can't sleep. I lay awake staring at my ceiling with the window open for some fresh air. The curtain moves along with the night's breeze. Jasper's face pops into my head. The desperation in his eyes and the way he yelled but not like he was trying to scare me though believe me I was but more like he was trying to warn me. I thought of Edward's speed as he rushed me out of there. I sigh as the flashes come and go Jasper's eyes leaving a permanent mark in my mind. The desperation the fear chills run down my spine. I lay in my bed thinking of the Cullen's until sleep finally finds me.

I'm running I don't even know what from. All I know is I'm scared and cold I hear the footsteps keeping pace behind me. I start to run faster. My heart is raising and I hear them breathing… "Breathing?" I say shooting out of bed realizing something. "Jasper wasn't breathing." I laugh at my nonsense and lay back down. Yes he was at least at first but towards the end when he yelled at me. I shook my head angering myself. "This is so lame." I go to the bathroom and rinse off my face. I looked upon myself in the mirror rolling my eyes. I go back into my room and almost scream. He smiles and shrugs. "Jacob Black what the hell!"

"Sorry I heard you scream."

"No you didn't!"

"UM yes I did."

"What from the freaking reservation?"

Jacob laughs. "OH come on Bella I was just in the neighborhood."

"Honestly Jake I could have been well."

Well what he wiggles his brows suggestively? "OUT." I start to shove him towards my window.

"Come on Bella. I was just making sure you're ok."

"If Charlie catches you in my room he'll get his gun!"

Jacob laughed. "Nah your dad loves me."

"Ugh Jake. Out!"

"Alright alright fine I'm out." He says still smiling. "Later Bella."

I say nothing else and shut the window rather annoyed. Jacob was my friend but entering my room like that… I jumped again as I heard another thump at the window. "Jacob Black I told you." I froze in midsentence as I saw the menacing eyes staring back at me.

I awake to find that last night must have been a dream. Those eyes though I shuddered. Wait was Jake here then or not did I dream that up too? I think as I wash my face off and get ready for school.

I decide it must have all been a dream as I go back to my room and see my window is still open as I had it when I went to bed. I rush to get out the door not even eating my usual cereal before school but I overslept and I got a little ways to drive in order to get to school.

Jasper didn't come to school today. I watch as the Cullen's all pull up in the same car and exit. The one with the short hair I believe to be Alice smiles at me but heads towards the school building. Edward eyes me in a way I don't quite understand but it isn't all friendly. Emmett and Rosalie head off following Alice. This goes on for another three days until Friday. When Jasper finally decides to return to school…


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own anything) No Flames

Chapter 2

My body aches my mind crazed. I stare upon the cursed shirt as it rest against the wall across the room. I'm not even sure how long I've been in here but it's been hell. If I were human I would have tried to sleep this off. Instead that shirt mocks me as I stare upon it. I know I look a mess. I could only imagine. I spent most of the time passing eyeing the shirt as though it were my worst enemy. Instead it was becoming my worse fear. I fought the urge to grab the shirt and suckle upon it gathering whatever blood I could even though it was dry now. I felt as though I was locked in a padded room in a strap jacket. I wanted to hold the shirt but knew I mustn't. "Then how do you think you could ever have a relationship with a human if you can't even stomach the idea of being that close to her?" I hear Edward say even though he's not here he's at school. I growl at the imaginative Edward.

Silence filled the air as I started to think. I can't. I laugh almost hysterically. You're right dear brother I can't! I slam my both my fist against the door without meaning to I sent the door flying. "No Jasper!" Carlisle warns and tries to grab at me but I'm faster and he knows it. I hear him sigh and Esme my mother pleads trying to block my way but I pick her up by the shoulders and move her out of my way. I know where I'm going and there is no stopping me.

I run through the woods zipping through the trees. I catch her scent miles away maddening me. The sweetness filled my nose her strawberry scented hair and morning glory perfume a hint of lilac touched my senses as I came closer. I foamed at the mouth to taste her. I come to the parking lot of the school it's an icy slick cold day. It seems fate seeks her dead today as I see a van about to plunge right into her. Something in me charges and I leap out in front of the van pushing it away from Bella. I hover over her making sure she is alright but laughing at the irony. She looks at me as if I'm insane yet trying to figure out how the hell I just shoved a ton van away from her. I swallow and rise making sure I disappear quickly before anyone else notices. I laugh again now realizing I would l die to protect her and risk revealing what I am yet that is not what I came here to do.

Bellapov

I rise up glaring at the van and the dent upon it. "What the hell?" I say to myself. Kevin profusely apologizes as everyone else fusses over me and checks me over. I continue to stare over at the area where Jasper had been. I can't fathom how he managed what he did. We both should be dead him in general him especially. Everything sounds like it's distant and underwater as they talk to me. My mind is jumbled as I realize the one guy that acted as if he wanted me dead just saved my life.

"I'm taking your license away buddy!" I hear Charlie roar wanting to laugh but feel horrible for Kevin knowing it wasn't his fault. Charlie had just put new tires with chains on them however Kevin's were worn out and hadn't any chains. "It's not his fault dad."

"He almost killed you Bella!"

"Well he didn't I'm fine."

"Barely I brought my cuffs boy."

"Dad please."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Kevin goes to apologize again however my father pulls the curtain shut irritably.

"Dad…" I warn again.

Carlisle comes in to check on me. Ironic I thought. "Hello Ms. Swan heard you had a bit of an accident." He says shining a light in my eyes checking me over and asking me the date and how many fingers he's holding up. Charlie folds his arms eyeing me nervously. "It seems you're fine Ms. Swan however if you experience any headaches, nausea or sleepiness come back in."

"It's amazing really." I say trying to find the right words.

"Your son saved me."

"Oh really which one?" Carlisle acts distracted taking notes.

"Jasper. It's crazy really he jumped right in front of that van like it was nothing I mean he just appeared." Carlisle raises a brow. "That' your boy?" My father asks as if double checking. Carlisle pretends he didn't hear him. "Well it seems you are a lucky girl today Ms. Swan."

I'd swear he is rushing out of the room now as he smiles and nods at me. "Take some Tylenol. You can go home now Ms. Swan." I wait with Charlie to get my dismissal papers. I have a million questions for Jasper now but one hangs in the balance of first inline. I'm antsy as I want to get out of this room and go find him. I'm trying to gather how to ask him in my head. It's time I confront him especially now more than ever. Charlie leaves to go call mom and let her know I'm alright. I can't believe he told her in the first place. She'll totally freak out. I'm wondering down the hall as I hear voices carrying over.

"This puts us all at risk." I hear Rosalie say.

"Like we don't face risk everyday Rosalie!" He growls. "What did you want me to do let her get killed?"

Edward chuckles. "What is it!" I snap. "First you want to." Carlisle makes a throat clearing sound as he sees me peering over the corner. I swallow nervously and eye Jasper. "Can I speak to you alone?" Carlisle pulls Edward away as Jasper reluctantly heads towards me.

Jasper doesn't so much even look at me. "What is it?" He says staring into the fire extinguisher across the way. "How did you get to me so fast?"

"How do you mean?" He says stone faced.

"We both know what I mean I say looking around."

He rolls his eyes. "You don't have to be like that." I say and pause. "Thank you. I'll save my gushing for later." He raises a brow and finally looks at me. I'm glad you're alright Ms. Swan." He smiles and walks off. "Are you going to tell me?" I call out. "No mam you're a smart lady I'll let you figure that one out." That relaxed feeling had come over me again as he stood there in front of me looking in my eyes I became dumb. Now that he's gone I feel the anxiousness to know what the hell is going on. Who is Jasper Cullen?

I couldn't sleep that night. I just lay there feeling the breeze coming through my window. I replayed and rewound what happened in the parking lot. How he just more or less appeared. The van should have killed us both. Instead Jasper damn near destroyed the van. No human should have been able to do that. Even he must know that. It isn't long before my alarm sounds or at least it feels that way with my sleep deprivation. I slam my hand down on the button. I lay there for a few minutes. I then decide to get up the thought crosses my mind to tell Charlie I'm sick so I don't have to go but I know that means he'll be making me go to the doctor. Charlie isn't really one to hover but when it comes to something like this he becomes like a second mother. Worse he'll call my mother and she in return will call me freaking out. Let's face it; it might just be easier to face the Cullen's.

Today is our field trip I'm reminded of the fact when I see the buses already parked outside the school good I think to myself. No P.E no dealing with Jasper or the other Cullen's. Yet I squeezed on the steering wheel almost pissed about it. I actually want to confront him though. I want to sit next to him I bit upon my lower lip and almost scream as someone bangs on my truck window. "Mike." I say almost irritably. "Woah Bella." He raises his hands in defense.

I force a smile and open my door. "Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night." I saw but not even looking Mike in the eyes I see him and he's smiling yet again at me. Something in me makes me smile back. Mike's brow twitches and he turns to see who it is I'm smiling at. Mike's brow raises and he turns to see who I'm looking at but Jasper is already gone. Therefore Mike looks at me as if I've lost my mind. Then Mike smiles. "So I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to prom together. The way Jasper smiled at me is still frozen in my mind. I hadn't heard a word Mike said. I shut my door and adjusted my bag. "Well?" He stood there impatiently. "What?" I turned towards him confused. "You want to go to prom with me or not?"

"Oh." I pause thinking of what to say knowing I didn't see anything in Mike nor did I even want to go. "Oh well you see I'm going to see my mom that weekend."

Mike looked sorely disappointed. "Can't you go another weekend?" I mean it is prom…" I adjust my feet uncomfortable now. "Non –Refundable tickets." I see his wounded face and feel terrible. "You should ask Jessica. I know she really wants to go with you."

Mike looks surprised yet still a bit disappointed in me turning him down. Not even 10 minutes later Kevin asks then as we are loading onto the bus Eric. I hear Jasper chuckle in the far back as he's sitting next to Emmett. Meanwhile, I'm uncomfortably sitting next to Jessica her very much unaware of Mike asking me to prom. Now having upset three boys I felt like making myself invisible. We finally arrive and start lining up to get off the bus. Jasper somehow managed to squeeze his way throw and is walking right behind me. I swore to God I felt him breathing me in as he leaned in to walk down the stairs. The teacher meanwhile was stoked about this trip he leads us inside a greenhouse. Jasper is now walking side by side of me. I start to realize I feel relaxed again and can breathe I look at him oddly wondering how and why I felt that way around him. He smiled at me showing his too perfect teeth.

"I wanted to apologize Ms. Swan." He says real soft and smooth.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked he was actually talking.

"You know for how I've been acting you must think I'm insane."

"Well actually." Jasper starts to laugh. "I knew it."

"It's just well you see."

I'm too busy looking in his eyes and realizing the color change they were completely black now they are golden honey colored and beautiful. I trip over something and Jasper quickly grabs my arm breaking my fall. He says looking around. His face looking desperate... I hear him gasp as if he was reminding himself to breath. "You regret saving me don't you." Jasper freezes and grabs my shoulders having me face him. "Never... Don't you ever think that again I have regrets and certainly some doubts but not about saving you."

"Doubts?"

Jasper takes my hand as we walk along the teacher getting on to some of the guys for trying to drink the compost left by the worms. "Your hand is freezing." Jasper pulls his hand back. He makes that face again like he's in a lot of pain. Jasper rubs the hand that was holding mine. He starts walking ahead leaving me behind leaving me confused and the good feeling starts to leave me and now I feel confused and kind of pissed. The teacher goes on for another rant about the greenhouse and some of the plants. All I can focus on is how far away Jasper is trying to keep away from me now. We start to head back to the bus about to head back to the school.

"Will you be joining us?" Jaspers sister Alice asked.

Jasper pushes past me and gets on. Alice looks as confused as I do but keeps a smile on her face. "I see well perhaps some other time." I catch my bearings and get on the other bus.

I find a seat and try to resist the urge to jump on the other bus and demand what the hell Jaspers freaking problem was. He was like Jekyll and Hyde he couldn't make up his mind. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I slouched over by the window and pretended to be asleep. I never even knew who sat by me in fact they were already gone when we arrived.

Jasperpov

"I've already seen it Jasper she's the one." Alice says with a smile.. "You won't hurt her. You well you…"

"I what?" Alice I say more annoyed still thinking of her hand in mine.

"You love her."

"About damn time" Emmett says.

Edward rolls his eyes. "He's right Alice this can't work! She'll ruin us all!" Rosalie says. I cut her a look that could kill but know she's probably right I just don't want to hear it. I keep picturing her eyes, smile the way her forehead twitches when she's confused about something. "I don't love her. Hell I barely know her!" I say knowing damn well it was a lie as soon as the word escaped my mouth. Alice continued to smile. She and I will become best friends and she will become one of us. "NO!" Edward and I chorus. For once we agree and eye one another nodding. "It won't be your choice Jasper." Alice says rising up off the couch and heading outside. "You better not turn her!" Edward warns pointing his index finger my way. "Relax bro." Emmett walks over towards us. "Alice is right we can't stop fate the more you fight this the harder it'll become. You deserve to be happy Jasper maybe it's time you've let it happen."

"You're just as insane as she is!" Edward snaps getting in Emmett's face.

Alice comes back in the door with a petrified look on her face. If my heart was beating it would have skipped beat. "Jasper…" She says so softly it frightens me. "Bella's in trouble." I look at Edward knowing I need his skills on this one. "Where is she?" I ask Alice desperately. "Portland. I see an alley it's dark and she's trying to escape she's scared." I grab my brother's arm. You're coming with me and you're going to help me I think. Edward lets out a hissing growl but follows. We run as fast as we can through the woods. "They've got her cornered." Edward says. "The dreadful thoughts they are thinking." He shakes his head and I know it's bad when he's disturbed by what they are thinking. He looks at me and says. "You don't want to know Jasper." I catch Bella's scent and run like hell. I see Bella cornered in by four guys a lot bigger than her. Edward looks disgusted. "Let's see what you got under that…" Is all I have to hear and I grab the one talking by the back of the collar. "Don't do it Jasper." Edward says grabbing another. "You can't kill him."

"JASPER!" Edward yells at me as I clasp my hands around the guy's throat.

I face the guys and let out a growl and grab Bella by the waist. I hear Bella gasp in surprise. "Just get her out of here I'll take care of them." Edward says. "Go you hurry now before you let your crazed mind take over! Get her out of here!" I nod and pick Bella up and run off. I sense how scared Bella is and I want to go back and kill them all. She's shaking in my arms but I also know that's due to me as well. Taking off at inhuman speeds I'm sure hasn't helped with her nerve processing it's a lot to take in almost being brutally attacked and God knows what else even though I got Edward's hint making it that much harder to fight the urge to run back and snap their necks. I put Bella down. She opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes. "Shh..." I warned quickly as I saw her friends exiting the restaurant we were know in front of. Jessica and Angela were giggling then looked upon Bella guiltily. "Oh Bella we're so sorry but we already ate. We didn't know where you were and got hungry." Jessica starts to explain. Bella starts to explain but I decide to step in. "Sorry ladies but we sort of ran into one another and well time got away. I'll be taking her to eat now but thank you for your concern." I feel Bella's shock and almost laugh but choose to remain gentlemen like. I take her arm and nod towards her friends. "Oh well of course you guys have fun." Angela says. I can see the surprise on her friends faces only making this more comical.

Her girlfriends almost trip over themselves looking back at us as they load up in the car. I turn and actually see Bella Swan smiling not just any smile but a certain smile that says I'm doomed. "May I?" I ask taking her by the arm and lead her in as I would have when I was human centuries ago when I was courting. It's been centuries in fact since I courted a lady and times are different now not only because of the time but because I'm vampire now I don't eat. I realize just how awkward this will be sitting there watching her eat. Meanwhile coming up with some excuse for not partaking any food or drink while we are dining I know she will ask. It's not that we can't eat regular food rather than it doesn't give us any substance and taste dreadful. It tastes nothing of what I remember my favorite foods tasting like it's more like when you're human and you get sand in your mouth and no matter how much you try to wash it out its still there. That is why we pretend to eat rather than actually eat.

I pull out a chair for Bella and catch her alluring scent again. I find myself thinking very ungentle men like thoughts and try to shoe them away but find no hope in that as I sit across from her I'm mesmerized by her and can't stop staring.

"What?" She asked as I force myself to blink.

Saved by the waitress as she comes up and ask us what we want. "I'm not hungry Bella you get what you want I got it." Bella cuts me an odd look. "Nothing to drink sweetheart?" The waitress asked me. "No mam just the lady give her whatever she wants." I say staring into Bella's chocolate brown eyes. Bella orders but looks at me without a blink. The waitress walks of and Bella softly laughs shaking her head. I cock a brow curious. "She was into you." She says watching the waitress walk away. "Who?"

"The waitress she didn't take her eyes off of you."

"Huh. Didn't notice." Nor did I care.

I just wanted to find out more about Bella.

"She's pretty." Bella says.

I laugh. Pretending to care I look back at the waitress and see Bella's sudden change of expression to jealousy. I turn back and wink at Bella. "Damn." I say and Bella's face reddens and she looks down to the table. "You said she was pretty I'm disappointed she looks nothing like you." Bella looks back up at me and is red from cheek to cheek. "So are you going to tell me?" I shrug like I haven't a clue what she means.

"You know what Jasper don't do that don't stray from the subject and quit doing whatever it is you're doing." She looks at me accusingly. "What would that be exactly?" She grows quiet as the waitress comes with her food. "Thank you kindly mam." I say to the waitress. "No problem you let me know if there is anything else you need." I start to catch what Bella was talking about with the waitress and smile but at Bella. "I got all I need right here thank you."

The waitress goes on and Bella waits with her fork in hand. "Well?" She says motioning for me to explain. I dread this conversation though and keep stalling. "Just enjoy your food Bella." I say. "That that right there she said." I smiled again I've not the faintest clue what you're talking about I lie as she starts to eat and relaxes. In between bites she says. "I don't know what you're doing but you're doing something I know it. I just don't know how." I shrug my shoulders. I'm impressed as she's pushing through my abilities. I can subdue her for a bit but not very long before I find myself having to push extra hard. I know this isn't normal and want to comment on it but not sure how. I look around to make sure no one is listening or watching us. "There's something off and different about you." I whisper and she looks alarmed. "How do you mean?"

I can't help but to smile at how this is going to sound even before I say the words but say them anyway. "You're difficult." She grimaces and looks back down to her plate as if not sure where else to look. "I mean." I sigh not sure how to put this. "I can't do this anymore." I say she looks up at me. "Do what?" I fold my arms. "I'm not sure how to do this Bella but I know I want to be more in your life." Her eyes widen. "However there are some things about myself and my family that might run you off." She drinks from the sweltering glass. I find myself wishing I was that glass right about now. I lick my lips and shift in my chair. "Or have I already?" I ask as I see her hands shake. She shakes her head and puts her hands under the table. "You haven't run me off. I just wish you would tell me who you really are."

"Well, let me ask you this. Who do you think I am?"

"Jasper Cullen a boy with split personality."

I laugh and decide to leave it there for the night. I take her hand and lead her outside where I'm glad to see Edward had brought my car and parked out outside. Without another exchange in words I take her home.

Bellapov

I lay in bed thinking about Jasper Cullen everything from his eyes, hair and smile. I find myself envisioning him next to me in the bed looking at me with his sultry eyes. Then I start to feel silly and try to shake it off. What did he mean I want to be more in your life? I know what it sounded like but maybe I was reading too much into it. I toss to the side and put my pillow over my head. I growl into it I'm exhausted but sleep won't come. I can't stop thinking about him. Why? He tried to kill me or at least I think he was. Then he saves my life. Then disappears and seems to be pushing me away. He constantly looks like he's in pain when he's near me but says he wants to be more in my life and worries about him and his family running me off? I bite down on my pillow the confusion wrestling in my mind.

Once again it seems as if I just barely fell asleep when the alarm sounds. I throw the covers off of me, get dressed eat my cereal and head out the door. Charlie was already at work. They've been keeping him busy with all the homicides in the woods. I go all day without talking or even looking at Jasper trying to gather all this in my head. I catch him smiling at me every once and while and fight the urge to smile back. I turn my head and focus on something else. Lunchtime comes and I'm so rattled and

sleep deprived I almost drop my tray and my apple rolls off. Jasper right beside me catches it smoothly as it simply rolls onto his foot and he pops it into his hands. My mouth drops and he winks as he hands me the apple. Something in me clicks. "What are you doing this weekend?" I shock myself and fight the urge to cover my mouth as Jasper curiously raises a brow. "Hmmmmmm that depends why?" He smiles that smile and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "My friends and I are going to La Push. You should come. It'd be fun."

Jasper makes a face I can't quite read but doesn't look to pleasant. "Perhaps some other time Bella." He nods and walks off. He goes and sits with his family. I close my eyes and shake my head towards the wall as I sigh and head towards my friends. "Bella said she's coming Eric give it a rest."

Jessica said as I put down my tray. "Yeah I am and don't say it again." I say as he's about to say La Push once again he's been going on about it for days. I randomly decided to go to day but in all honesty I only agreed hoping that Jasper was coming. Now I wasn't so much looking forward to it but already said I'd go. The rest of the day pretty much goes like this Jasper and I only catch glances upon each other but don't talk. School bell rings and Jasper gives me a nod as he takes off with his brothers and sisters to head home. I climb into my truck and head home.

"Where you going?" Charlie asks as I'm putting my hair up and grab a jacket.

"To the La Push with some friends."

"You be careful out there Bella." My father's face says it all about what's been going out in the woods.

"Have they seen anything out there?"

"No Bella but don't take any chances just don't go into the woods and don't go anywhere alone."

I nod.

"Ok Dad."

"You have fun Bella."

"What are you doing today?"

"Billy and I are going to do some fishing."

"Why did I even ask?" I tease and head out as I hear him laugh.

Jessica and the others are already out waiting for me in the driveway. I climb into Kevin's van and we head out. The guys I notice were in wet suits and had surfboards. "You're surfing in the cold?" I ask. "Yeah this time of year the waves are great aren't you going to join us?" Mike asks as Kevin pulls in and kills the engine my cue that we're hear. "Nah you all go on ahead." I say. Jessica laughs. "Yeah Angela and I are staying with Bella." The guys go off towards the beach Jessica hands out some twizzlers." I'm just about to bite one off when I hear. "Hey chicka."

I turn my head. "Jacob?" I was actually glad to see him. He was with 3 other guys. He comes up and leans against the van next to me. "So you following me?" I tease. "Actually this is my territory Bells." He leans his shoulder into mine. I can feel the heat off his body as cold as it is out here I actually don't mind it this time. "Right the reservation?" Jacob nods and takes a Twizzler from my hand. "So heard you invited Jasper Cullen?" Mike said. Jacob's friends made a disgusted face. "Yeah I did but he was busy." Jessica smiled. "I think it's she invited one of the Cullen's no one ever does."

"The Cullen's don't come here." One of Jacob's friends snapped. Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come." He nodded as I started to follow him. "What did he mean the Cullen's don't come here?" He started to tell me the legend of his people and the ones that killed his people called the pale faces. My jaw dropped in shock and my hands started to shake. "So she really did take her own life to save them?" Jacob laughed. "It's just a legend Bella."

Even as he said that I kept thinking about it. "Looks like your friends are calling you Jacob said after we'd been walking around for some time." I looked over and saw Mike waving me over. Jacob laughed. "I think he's jealous." Jacob smiled and took my hand as we headed back. I pulled away and Jacob reached for it again. "Jake." I said trying to be nice. "Um I got to go."

"Well then ok Bella I'll see you later."

Mike and Eric gave Jacob unpleasant looks. I was hoping Jessica didn't take notice. Jacob I noticed stared them down as well. I practically pushed both guys in the van and slammed the door shut. I fastened my belt and leaned back. Kevin started the van and Jacob and his friends waved us off. My friends talked the entire time but I was quiet as I continued to think about the story Jacob had told me. We arrived at my house. "It was fun Bella. We'll have to do it again sometime." Jessica said. "Yeah it was." I felt odd though as I stepped out of the van. Like I was being watched I caught myself looking around. "BYE BELLA!" Eric hollered as I saw Kevin punch him in the arm. They eventually sped off and I walked up to the house and reached for the doorknob. "Ms. Swan." I almost screamed but that temporary good feeling came over me and then I knew immediately who it was. "Jasper Cullen." I said without turning around and putting my hand back down to my side. "I wanted to apologize for not accepting your invitation. I didn't want you to think I didn't want to go." I felt his cool hand upon my shoulder as he turned me around to face him. "So I came to see you." He looked around. "Might we take a stroll Ms. Swan." I couldn't help but smile at the way he spoke as if he were from another time.

He took my hand in his as we started through the woods. I started to pull back. "You wish not to hold my hand Ms. Swan?"

"It's not that." In fact I was enjoying it. "And my friends call me Bella remember."

"Yes I do I will do that just an old habit." He grinned he reached out his hand again for me to take. I eyed the woods remembering what my father said. "Jasper my father said not to enter the woods." Jasper sniffed the air which I found very odd. "There's no danger there today Bella. I wouldn't put you in danger. I would protect you." He continued to hold his hand out. I looked back to my house dissevering whether or not my father was watching and would come out and scold me.

"It's ok Bella." He said warmly and I took his hand. "You're safe." He said as we walked further into the woods. A chill came about me and Jasper took off his jacket and put it on me. It smelt wonderful I resisted the urge to take the collar of it and breathe it all in. "How do you feel about me Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me only this time without smiling and he actually looked rather terrified as he waited for a response. "I think we both know what it is I mean." He said and waited yet again. My mouth suddenly went dry as I tried to come up with an answer. Jasper looked hurt. "I see." He said. "No Jasper it's just well I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Why is it so hard?" He asked as he leaned his hand over me almost pinning me in against the tree like he did last time only this time there was nothing threatening about it. In fact it was more sensual than anything and I found myself having to keep in check. "Do you know what I think of you Bella?" I tried to ask what but nothing came out as he leaned closer into me. He ran his hand along my face then pulled it back quickly. "Sorry my hands are always cold." He looked in my eyes. "I don't know how to do this Bella. There are things about me. Dark things inhuman things I suppose is what I should say." He stepped back and looked to the sky. "What am I doing?" He said but not looking to me. "This is wrong Bella so wrong." Jasper paced around as if trying to gather something. I stepped forward seeing his distress. "Jasper?" I reached my hand out and put it on his shoulder. He put a hand over it and twirled around. "I lied Bella there is something dangerous out here in the woods." He said looking to me again. "What Jasper?" I said feeling slightly alarmed.

"Me." He said and suddenly leaped up into the tree in front of me.

My heart skipped several beats. I watched as he bound from tree to tree. He came back down landing in a crouch and stared into my eyes. "Aren't you going to run or scream?" He said menacingly. "Why would I do that?" I asked still shaken up by what I just saw but somehow I knew Jasper had no intentions of hurting me. He leaped back up and pinned me against the tree. "Maybe because I'm the one your father warns you about. The reason you shouldn't be in the woods." He said with his mouth practically on mine. "You won't hurt me." I say as if matter of fact. "How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Do you know what I am Bella?" He asks sadly.

"No but that doesn't matter."

"Yes. Yes it does Bella it means everything."

"I don't know Jasper. You're unbelievably strong, fast, and there's something else about you something about how you make people feel when they're around you. Your hands are icy cold."

"So what am I Bella?"

Suddenly images of what I'd seen about them came pouring into my head in movies and online. I put all comic book heroes out of my head at that point. "Say it Bella what am I?"

"Vampire." I say almost shocked it came out of my own mouth. "That's right and what do we eat?" I swallow as he leans into my throat. "Humans." I said.

"That's right."

He said now leaning his body into mine. "I could drain you right here right now Bella." He said looking terrified and his eyes turning black."

"But you won't." I swallow again. Jasper leans his entire body into me and starts to kiss me. Euphoria fills my veins and I find myself wrapping my arms around him as I feel his tongue in my mouth. I feel his hand run along my waist. Suddenly Jasper lets out a growl pushes me off him. "Stay." He says holding up a hand as he's backing up and I'm still against the tree. Jasper leans his hand against a tree collecting himself. "I love your enthusiasm but remember you are fragile Bella. You mustn't tempt me." I narrow my eyes. "You kissed me." I say.

"Yes but you wrapped your entire bewitching body around me. Your scent was smothering me and my arousal was… " Jasper stopped himself. I blushed and I swear if he were human he would have too. "I must go Bella. I got to hunt."

"Hunt?" I say.

"Don't worry Bella. We only hunt animals."

"We?"

"My family and I."

"Your entire family is?"

He nods. "Afraid so." He says still keeping his distance. "I thought you said vampires feed off humans."

"Most do."

"My family and I have learned to suffice off animal blood it's not as satisfying by no means but it keeps us alive. That is what allows us to life as humans would and stay in this town. That is why our eyes are gold and not red it's the animal blood that does that." Jasper looks to be in more and more pain. I want more answers but know he needs to go.

"Go Jasper." I say.

Jasper nods and then disappears. Then the thought hits me are the Cullen's responsible for the deaths in Forks? I scold myself as I walk back how I could think such a thing? Jasper's not a killer nor is the Cullen's.

Jasperpov

I catch the scent of the nearest mountain lion. My excitement still flows through me as I think of kissing Bella and how she tasted and smelled. My hunting frenzy begins as I think of how she wrapped herself around me. Thus meaning tonight I will need more than one lion. I still thirst for Bella's blood like a mad man but my lust and love were overriding it. That was the only reason Bella didn't die tonight or any other since I first met her. I plunge my fangs into the second lion I feel my thirst start to tame down. I finish and lean back against the tree staring at the lion's body. I hated this life yet I also loved it. It was confusing fulfilling and yet very unfulfilling. Which was why Bella was hard to stay away from she seemed to help make my life more fulfilling. I yearned to be near her in fact even now I caught myself wondering what she was doing or thinking about. I whipped the blood off my mouth with my sleeve and headed home. The first person I see as I enter the door is Alice she's all smiles and gitty. Edwards pissy looking and Emmett's giving me a high five. Rosalie is leaning against Edward at the bar indifferent. "How'd it go son?" Carlisle asks me.

I just smile and head to my room. I look out the window still thinking of her. I still feel the thirst as I swallow back and imagine what it must be like to taste her blood. I quickly shake my head at the thought angry at myself but this is who I am. Part of me will always want her blood. I've never known anyone whose scent drives me as mad then I again I've never known anyone I've felt so strongly about. I've heard of men that want to rid their significant others after too long because they couldn't stand them later. I laugh at that thought. Imagine being around someone you deeply love and lust for yet you yearn to plunge your teeth into their veins just to taste their blood. I know I should stay away from her but can't I don't want to and it is stupid and highly selfish of me. Being around her for even just a few seconds is like playing dodge ball and I still don't think she quite grasp that danger. I can sense her belief that I won't hurt her yet I myself am not 100 % sure. Like that kiss. I had to stop my thoughts were worse than the guys that tried to attack her that day. I'm no better than they are honestly in fact mine were probably much worse. I lean against my wall still thinking. "So you kissed her." Alice says and I turn my head to face her. "Yes. Yes I did."

"And you liked it."

I turn away. "Too much?" Alice asked. I nod. Alice keeps smiling as though she knows a secret. I look at her oddly trying to figure her out. "What is it Alice?" She sighs like a human and looks disappointed. "I want to meet her."

"You already have."

"No I mean you should bring her over let us all meet her and have a day together."

"What do you know Alice?"

"That Bella and I become the best of friends." She says pride fully and exits my room. I raise a brow and turn towards my cell phone laying on the night stand.

The sudden urge to hear her voice hits as I reach for the phone I sniff the air and smile. "You have a visitor." Carlisle says. He looks at me as if making sure he's able to leave me alone with her. I nod Carlisle half concerned nods and leaves us. I look at her face and it's perplexed. I know something is wrong but not sure what. She half smiles but I can tell it's forced. She slowly walks through my room and starts to finger through my cd's and dvd's.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing." She lies.

"Bella, just tell me."

Her big brown eyes glare into mine as she stops and faces me. "Did you have anything to do with the murders?" She asked but the moment it escapes her mouth she looks as if she'd slapped me. I'm not surprised that she would think that. Seeing as how we're the first sup's she's come across. If she only knew what else existed… I freeze and look her in the eyes. "So you are aware of the danger after all." I say walking up to her closer. "That's not what I asked." She says. I see the concern in her eyes for some reason it seems almost comical to me so I smile. Wrong reaction Bella looks furious. "What if I did?" I grow serious seeing her reaction. "What if I killed every single one?" I say running my index finger along her warm cheek. She swallows but stays still. "What if I lured them into the woods just as I did to you at school that one day and killed them as I was going to kill you?" I feel the cold darkness fill me as I ask her this. "You. You were going to kill me?" She asked. "What did you think I was doing? Why do you think I told you to run?" She swallows again. "You weren't going to kill me." She says. "Yes I was Bella. I was using my ability to lure you in. I was going to seduce you and then drain you dry."

"Then why didn't you? And why didn't you just let the van hit me that day?" She says angrily now. "You think I wanted the van to hit you?" I say alarmed. "Yes, yes I do. I can tell that would have been easier on you if it had." I look at her in disbelief. "How could you think such a thing Bella?"

"You already said you wanted to personally do it yourself Jasper."

My eyebrows still narrowed confused.

"I didn't want to see you die at the hands of Kevin's van! I don't ever want you to die Bella not by that not by me! I never said I wanted you dead. If anything happened to you…" I paused lifting up her chin. "Nothing can ever happen to you Bella. It just can't." I felt desperate at the thought of her dying or getting hurt. She grabs my wrist yet looks horrified. "So you didn't kill those people."

"No Bella."

"And they?" She nods her head meaning my family.

"Most certainly not we don't know who did it but believe me when I say we plan on finding out. Whoever it is puts our reputations at risk and our ability to stay here.

"So I was right."

"How do you mean?"

She starts to back track on something I said. She opens her mouth to say something only my sister interrupts. "Jasper! Why didn't you tell me she was here?" I roll my eyes and fold my arms. "As if you didn't know already." Alice smirks at my offhand comment. She gives Bella a hug and Bella looks at me concerned. I wink at her and walk towards them both. "Easy Alice." I say. "Oh wow you do smell wonderful." Alice says breathing her in and I want to bury my face in embarrassment.

"Oh Jasper don't worry like I told you she and I become best friends."

Bella looks at me again bewildered. "Alice can see the future or at least what's the future at that moment." I explain. Alice takes Bella's hand and pats it. "Oh she'll be in our future no doubt about that." I shake my head. "People change their minds every minute you yourself said that Alice. I remind." She nods and looks to me. "But this, this I know." She puts Bella's hand back down. "It seems my brother is getting testy about your and his time together. Not to worry you and I will have plenty of time." Alice practically floats out of the room. Bella is blushing and I can't help but to think of how darn cute that is.

I walk up to her and lean her up against the wall staring at her. She gasps and then I can tell she is holding her breath now. "Easy Bella." I say. "You really think that's a good idea?" I hear my brother's voice chiming in behind me. "Edward." I say disgruntled and backing off of Bella. "I can control it Edward."

"Funny didn't look like it."

"I was just."

Edward walks up to us and grabs Bella. He looks her in the eyes. "What are you?" He demands. Bella looks nervous and answers. "Nothing I'm just." I grab Edward's arm. "Leave her alone Edward." He shakes my arm off. "No! This isn't normal she's not normal." He eyes her menacingly making me nervous myself. "Edward that's enough we aren't exactly normal ourselves."

"Wha, What does he mean I'm not normal?" She asked. Edward whipped his head back around at her. "YOU JUST AREN'T!" He yells. "Back off." I warn yanking him away from her and backing him into a corner. Edward snarls his nose and eyes Bella I squeeze the hell out of his shoulders and keep him against the wall. "I'll go home." Bella says. "No Bella you stay Edward was just leaving." I say trying to keep my anger in check so not to upset Bella any more than she already may be thanks to my brother. "It's alright Charlie's expecting me soon anyway." She goes to exit the room and Rosalie makes it a point to bump into Bella with her shoulder. At this point I want to take my brother and sister and have more than a few choice of words. Even if I weren't interested in Bella I was raised a gentlemen there's no call for such behavior. I laugh at my own thought when I think of all the people I killed and I think about being a gentleman. "That was in your human years Jasper." Edward says I narrow my eyes at him. He knows I hate he pries into my head. I shoot him the look that anyone that truly knows me knows means back off! Edward takes Rosalie's hand and drags her away as she's still giving Bella a stare down.

"I knew this was a mistake." She says starting to heading down the staircase.

"How do you mean?" I ask curious.

"Coming here, I knew they would hate me."

"I don't hate you." Emmett says bouncing along stopping right in front of her like Tiger.

"Neither do I..." Alice chimes in right behind me.

"You just have to ignore Edward and Rosalie everyone else does." Emmett says.

"YES LETS JUST ALL IGNORE WHAT THIS COULD BECOME. WHAT THIS COULD DO TO US ALL!" Rosalie yells as Edward grabs her arm pulling her back. "NO you don't get it do you!" She says looking at Bella threateningly. Pissing me off to no end.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle warns.

"I wouldn't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

"They know that Bella." I say looking at my family ashamed.

"This is going to end badly." Rosalie says looking to Carlisle.

"Badly as in me becoming the meal." Everyone laughs but Bella, myself, Edward and Rose.

In fact I felt a twinge of sickness as I realized how real that could be. My throat suddenly felt dry and my senses were at full tilt as I breathed her in from a few feet away. Alice looked at me and shook her head. She mouthed the words "you won't" and smiled. Bella's scent danced in my mouth playing tricks with my mind I liked my lips and focused on her neck. I heard Edward laugh. "Go ahead brother let's shorten this misery get it over with drain her." I saw Bella go pale as she looked to me and then to Edward. Emmett grabbed Bella's arm and started leading her out. "YOU!" I growled and grabbed Edward by the throat. Rosalie reached behind me grabbing me by the neck. "ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled. "We are family!" My mother chimed in almost in tears if she could cry. She was very disappointed and there wasn't one of us that liked to disappoint Esme. "Family doesn't do this." Carlisle put his arm around her. "Your mother is right. Rose. Edward. Jasper likes Bella he has made his choice. He wants to be with her and we will respect his decision. As for you Edward we won't discuss this again! We will have Jasper's back and support him and help in any way we can. Bella is family now we will love her as we love Jasper. If someone tried to come between you and Rose…" Carlisle started to say. "THIS IS DIFFERENT She is not one of us." Rose said. "Yes she is and that is that." Carlisle said and left Edward and Rose standing there as he walked off.

"Thank you." I said as he walked beside me.

"No need. It is what it is. To be honest I'm a bit smitten with her myself. She's a wonderful girl Jasper. Just one thing..."

"What's that?" Carlisle grew serious. "Don't ever give in. that feeling that you have right this moment you must fight it in every which way. Don't prove Rose right let's not hurt Bella or do anything we can't take back." He said then patted my shoulder and was gone.

I headed outside to where Emmett had led Bella. "Where is she?" I asked as I saw him leaning back against the Jeep. "She went home." He shrugged. "Of course…" I close my eyes trying to put away the anger towards Edward and Rose. Emmett smiled. "It'll be alright bro. She's rather fond of you to." I felt my body grow intense. "She said so."

"Nope."

I felt annoyed. "Then how would you know."

She's still wearing your jacket.

"So that doesn't really mean anything."

"I caught her sniffing it and wrapping it tighter around her body." He said looking to the sky.

I swear if I could blush I would have.

"You are joshing me."

"Nope... She totally digs you." Emmett then took off to go hunt.

"So many emotions ran through me but I wasn't sure how to react or what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own anything) No Flames

Chapter 3

"Where've you been?" Charlie asked as I walked in the door.

"Nowhere really." I really wasn't prepared to try to explain my awkward relationship with Jasper Cullen to Charlie.

"Nowhere huh?" Charlie said leaning back against the doorframe.

"Nowhere for quite sometime Bells." I heard the familiar voice say from the kitchen. I sighed. "Really dad?"

"Come on Bella you know we both can't cook."

I walk into the kitchen and see Jacob sitting there across the table with smiling with his arms folded and legs crossed around his ankles under the table. Don't get me wrong I like Jacob. He's a good bud but today for some reason I just wasn't in the mood to deal with Jake. I wanted to cook supper go shower and be alone to my thoughts. "What's got your goat Bells." Jacob asked raising a brow. I looked at him confused. Jake laughed. "I mean what are you thinking about?" Now I wanted to say that I wish you weren't here right now bumming yet another meal off of my father and I don't you have your own house and family to bother but instead I said. "Nothing really so what you in the mood for today Jake chicken or fried steak?" Jake rubbed his tummy. I couldn't help but notice lately that Jake seemed to have been eating miracle grow lately. "What?" He said as I blinked away from staring at his chest. Jake was 15 but he didn't look 15 anymore in fact he was looking older each day it seemed and he grew broader. "Nothing." I said slamming down the steak on the table already knowing what his answer would be so I wasn't sure why I asked. While I prepared the steak Jasper's face popped into my head and the ruckus at the Cullen house.

I finished supper up and sat at the table like a mime every once and I while I caught glances from Charlie and Jake but I didn't say anything. Charlie rushed through his meal so he could get to a game that was coming on TV. Meanwhile I was peeved inside as Jake took his time eating and eyeing me every now and then. Then as I was staring off into space a felt a warm hand over my own I looked down to see Jakes hand rubbing along mine. I pulled away. "What I can't hold your hand."

"Jake it's just that well you and I both know it means something different to you."

Jacob looked wounded. "Come on Bells." He put his hand back over mine. "Jake please…" I said and rose. "Don't ruin this." I whipped around with his plate in my hand. "Ruin what?" He said rising out of his chair and grabbing my arm. I try playing with him… "I'm not into the whole cougar thing."

"Not the age thing again... Come on Bella." I put the plate in the sink and start to rinse it off. I feel Jake's breath along my neck and the heat of his body. I go to turn around feeling uncomfortable with how close he is. Jake pins me in against the sink and before I know it he has his lips on mine. That's not the worst part from the corner of my eye I see Jasper. I blink to make sure it's real sure enough and with my rotten luck it is. Jasper's face is indescribable as my heart bounces around in my chest and I want to kill Jake. "Just leave me alone!" I yell. Charlie runs in. "What the hell is going on in here."

"Ask Jake!" I yell accusingly.

"I kissed your daughter." Jake says without even looking at Charlie.

"Way to go son!" Charlie says but quickly shuts up as he sees my face.

"I throw down a plate and they both jump."

"Why did you have to do that in front of him!"

"Who your dad?" Jake laughs.

"NO JASPER!"

"Jasper who?" My dad asked confused.

"The guy that was just here!" I say as the both of them look at me as if I am insane.

"There was no one here Bella." Charlie says. "Just Jacob and myself."

I go to open my mouth again but realize maybe I really was seeing things. I sigh and go to pick up the pieces of the plate. "I got it." Jake says. "No Just Go Home!" I say behind gritted teeth. "You've done enough." Jacob sighs and throw down what was in his hand. "Fine." He says and storms out. We hear the door slam and Charlie looks at me. "What's with you Bella don't you like Jacob?" I roll my eyes. "Just please…" I plead. Like I said before Charlie doesn't hover. He gets me at least some of the time. "Ok Bella. If you need me I'm in the other room."

He leaves the kitchen and I finally release what I'd been holding back as warm tears start down my cheeks. I start to truly realize I'm irrevocably in love with Jasper Cullen just the very thought of him seeing Jake kiss me almost tore my world apart and even now part of me truly hated Jacob Black.

"Bella." I hear the southern drawl and feel a cold hand upon my shoulder. I immediately shoot up. I gasp. "Jasper." I say in a hushed whisper looking around. "Are you alright?" He nodded his head. "That. That was really you. You were there." I point to the doorway. He nods and runs a finger along my cheek. I open my mouth to explain but nothing comes out. "Bella." He says softly so it sends chills along my spine. He leans into me and kisses my neck. "Bella." He says again. My body starts to feel wired and sensual as I focus on my breathing. He wipes the fresh tear drops from my eyes and kisses my cheeks. "You did nothing wrong. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"You. You were really there." I say again knowing I'm on the edge of shock. Jasper smiles and nods. "Yes I was." I cover my mouth. "Does he do that often?"

I shake my head. I see Jasper's fist fold and hear his knuckles pop. "If he does it again he's." He says softly and I can see his desperately trying to control his anger. "Stop that Bella." He says looking in my eyes. "Stop what?" I ask looking in his eyes. "Stop feeling guilty. You didn't do anything wrong. You understand. I know how you feel about me and I know how you feel about him."

"You do?" I say in wonder Jasper nods . "I might not have the ability my brother does but I'm just as in tune to you. I can sense your feelings just as I can alter them. In fact its odd I'm so in tune with you. I felt everything you were feeling. For a moment I even felt what it was like for a heart to sink again. Not so sure I miss that feeling. Jasper pulls me closer to him. "Let me clean this up go to your room I'll be there in a moment."

"But Charlie." I warn.

Jasper smiles. "Don't worry about him." Jasper winks. "Just go on I'll be right up."

I was in my room for seconds when I felt a slight gust of wind past me and see him laying on my bed with is legs crossed like he'd been there for hours. I can't help but to smile and wonder what that must be like. He raises a brow and pats the empty space beside him. I look to my door wondering if Charlie would come up. Jasper pats the bed again with a smirk. I shut my door and slowly approach the bed. Jasper laughs and before I know it he's pinned me onto the bed and looking me in the eyes still smiling. My heart begins to race once I gather what just happened. My breathing gets heavier as I feel Jasper breathing me in as he runs his mouth along my neck. Chills travel along my spine, neck and arms I feel my back involuntarily arch as he runs his cold hands along my waist. But then he gives me that look again the one that says he's in pain. Jasper lets out an agitated sigh and backs away from me.

"I should have fed first." He says inching towards the window but still staring at me as if not sure what to do. The look on his face says it all and that is why he's leaving and I know it. Without another word he is gone my curtain flapping in the breeze bringing what's left of his scent towards me.

"Bella are you going to school or not!" I hear a pound at my door.

My alarm is going off loudly might I add and my father is banging at the door. It occurs to me through my sleepy blunder that I was sleeping through all of this and wondered how. I started to remember last night and how Jasper was here. Then I was able to put two and two together and smiled as I stretched out my arms. "Up." I said as I tried to get up and rush but I was in such a good mood and didn't feel like rushing. Which I knew must still be Jasper I narrowed my eyes though wondering how he could still be affecting me when he was here hours ago. It wasn't until I got up and caught the glimpse of the familiar Jeep outside my window. He was leaning against arms and legs crossed smiling towards my window. I waved and quickly covered myself with the curtain when I realized just how indecent I really was. Tank top panties no bra. I blushed and hurried to my closet. "BELLA come on." Charlie banged on my door again. "What's with you?" I smiled at the weird feeling in my chest and Charlie's question. "Um nothing I'll be right down." I heard Charlie mumbling incoherent words as he stomped down the stairs. I rushed to dress I wish I had more time to pamper myself knowing that Jasper was outside waiting for me.

My heart pulsed clear out of my chest it felt as I tried to throw together an ensemble. I ran a brush through my hair and darted to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth the fear of morning breath taunted me and wasn't sure if a vampire could sense that even more than a human could the mere thought made be weak at the knees with embarrassment. Then I wondered if Charlie knew Jasper was out there. If so how was I going to explain that to Charlie? I rushed down stairs and Charlie gave me an awkward look as I grabbed my bag and was about to head out. "Bella?"

"Dad?"

"You got toothpaste on your shirt."

I looked down and rolled my eyes and rushed to the kitchen and scrubbed my shirt. "You're acting mighty unusual Bella." Charlie said leaning back against the counter and downing a glass of orange juice. "Just in hurry." I said and practically flew to the door. I didn't want Charlie to see Jasper for some reason I just wasn't ready for all that. I grabbed Jaspers arm forcefully which was funny if you thought about it trying to force a vampire into a Jeep. Jasper just softly laughed and got in. "Ashamed of me already?" He teased as he started the Jeep. Then it dawned on me my truck my dad would see that I didn't take my truck. "Easy Bell's." Jasper gave me that look and I felt my shoulders begin to relax as I leaned back and Jasper helped with my seatbelt. "You're stressing over nothing." He started the Jeep and slowly drove of the dirt patch onto the highway then peeled out. I leaned back and stared out the window wondering if Charlie saw me.

"I wanted to apologize for last night Bella." Jasper said softly still staring at the road ahead and had a look of desperation about him. I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet. "I just." He sighs then laughs. "Well one thing's for sure you're making me feel more human than I ever have in years." But that painful look crosses his face. "I wanted to stay Bella I really did. Maybe I'm not so good for you." I could tell the words stabbed him as he said them. "Maybe I should …" he started to say and I put my hand up on his icy cold one. "Stop it Jasper. You did the right thing which proves this… I mean us." Jasper pulls over and the way he looks at me has me flabbergasted. He says nothing but leans into me puts his hand behind me my neck and pulls me to him. This time even kissing me deeper than before and I hear him let out a moan that sends chills through me. Then he gasp as if he needs the air and pulls back. He puts both hands on the stirring wheel and closes his eyes as if an inner battle is going on. I see his knuckles flexing as he squeezes the stirring wheel.

"That's what I wanted to do last night. But I couldn't Bella I was too hungry."

Jasper looked as if he could cry.

We both said nothing as he started the car again.

"Edward thinks we're all going to hell." Jasper says I look at him curiously at the randomness of the comment. "That's impossible." I say almost feeling mad that Edward would dare tell Jasper that. Jasper softly laughs. "Oh really? Don't believe in God Bella?"

"No I do but you're not going to hell."

"How do you know that Bella?"

"Because you could have killed me a million times over if you really wanted." Jasper pulls into the parking lot of the school. "Yes. I suppose that's true. Yet I have killed." Pain fills his eyes. "Many." He says again. "And I felt each and every one of their pain, emotions and knew the last thing they were thinking about before I drained the life out of them yet even through this knowledge I could not stop. Once I tasted the blood I continued on as the monster I am."

Jasper stared on ahead. "If I ever tasted just a drop of your blood I'd." I quickly turned towards Jasper and looked him in the eyes. "Shut up." I said and put my finger to his lips. "Just stop… You won't! I just know it you wouldn't!" Jasper rolled his eyes but not at me it was more at himself his past his torment. "You're unbelievable." He said but not in a sarcastic setting it was more in awe. Jasper said nothing else he got out of the car and came around within a flash to open mine. Jasper was so old fashion and still set in gentlemen ways which made me blush but then prideful and thought about how sad it was that a vampire could show more character and chivalry than a normal man.

Immediately I noticed all the staring and whispering. Jasper laughed and put his arm around me as we walked. "My dear I do think Edward is right." I ignored his comment. "Everyone is staring." I said nervously yet loved being wrapped in his arm. "Nah a couple of them aren't." But noticed a distain in his voice I looked over to see him staring at his brothers and sisters and Edward was staring him down displeased and cut me a go to hell look. "Just ignore him Bella. I most certainly do." I did take notice that Alice and Emmett were all smiles. Rose well she clung on to Edward with a look of boredom. Jasper walked me to class. "Are you sure about this Bella?" He leaned in whispering in my ear. "About what?" I asked pretending not to know what he's talking about. He let out a very soft growl. "Don't do that Bella. This is serious. This is your life!"

"It's yours too Jasper."

"I already lived my life."

"The way I see it you still are." I pulled away from him and felt is icy hold let me go. "I'll see you at lunch." He said and nodded. I nodded back as I took my seat and he stood at the doorway. Still other students looked at us as if we were crazy. "So you and Jasper huh?" Mike said. I nodded. "I must say I don't like it. The way he looks at you. Well. It's like your something to eat." I couldn't help but to laugh but went back to getting my books out of my bags. However as I stared at the board what Mike said began to sink in even more and more. I started to picture it if Jasper had actually lost control.

"BELLA!" I shot up looking around as the class stared at me. "You alrigbt Bella? Eric asked staring over me and Mike at his desk looking confused Angela had an arm on my shoulder. "Falling asleep in my class won't be tolerated Ms. Swan I'm sorry if I am boring you but this is class and you should be taking notes our test is in three days!"

"Um yeah sorry." I said as I raised up blushing and looked around for Jaspers face but remembered he wasn't in this class but saw the lovely Edward looking at me from his desk. Only this time the look wasn't so much of hatred but concern. I blinked at him confused and making sure I saw right once I saw I had I quickly glanced back to the board.

I wasn't sure what to make of it but tried not to read too much into it. Like I said tried…

Jasperpov

"I don't get it at first you go out your way to make my life miserable and now you're…"

"I'm what?"

I leaned back listening to the conversation curiously even though I could hear perfectly well everything they were saying I wanted to see her face. She sighs and slaps her hands to her thighs. I see her lips tighten but she fails to keep quiet as I sense her trying. "Well you're bipolar I think for one!" She says then slightly takes a step back waiting for my brother's reaction.

"So asking if you are alright makes me bipolar?" My brother asked annoyed. I can feel his frustration as he still tries desperately to read her. "So why you falling asleep in class Bella?" I perk up wondering why myself. "Why do you care? You don't even talk to me. You don't like me being around Jasper and I gather you feel that way about your entire family around me. I see the tiredness in her eyes and feel her desperation to get away from my brother. My brother sighs as she turns to walk off. I grow tense as he then grabs her by the arm and twirls her back around. "I'm sorry." I hear him say as I'm leap across the hall and pin him into a corner. I freeze caught off guard I can see in her eyes she is as well. He gently lets down her arm. Edward looks to Bella thoughtfully.

"He's happy you know."

"Who?"

He rolls his eyes which is funny because I don't detect any real sense of annoyance from him now it's more like he's putting on a front. "Jasper of course who did you think I meant." Bella's lips perk together as if fighting desperately to keep something at bay. She swallows and says. "Um good I'm glad Jasper is happy." She starts to walk away again but freezes as he says. "He wasn't before you know." This time I see Bella turn around and without another exchange of words they nod upon each other in understanding and go their separate ways.

That is when I take the opportunity and casually walk up behind her and take her hand. "Jasper." She says automatically and something about it makes me smile. I know now that Bella and I will be inseparable and the rest well somehow it'll have to fall in place. But even now my throat aches as I swallow and it feels incredibly dry as I breathe her in. Don't breath I tell myself repeatedly.

Bellapov

"I came over to say I'm sorry Bella." Jacob says at the door as I've the frame of mind to slam it against his face. "Please." Jacob pleads putting his hand to the door as I try to shut it. "Why do you insist on ruining everything? Aren't we good enough as friends do you really want to lose that?" I finally say. Jacob's head lowers and he looks to the ground. "I'll get what I can take." He mutters to where I can barely hear him. "Excuse me?" Jacob sighs and looks furious. "It's that new Cullen boy isn't it?" He half growls. "What about him?" Jacob laughs but unfriendly like. "Come on Bells the whole town has been talking about you and this Cullen boy." Normally this would make me smile ear to ear but considering the circumstances and who Jasper Cullen really was it unnerved me. I felt my mouth fly open with nothing to say. "So it's true…" Jacob says now looking me in the eyes. I don't like the feeling it's like I'm being interrogated and I wish Jacob would just leave now. "I don't get it Bella I feel like you're pulling away from me." I raise a brow. "And in what way are you meaning?" I ask trying to figure out what he exactly thinks we have going on. "We were like best friends Bella especially when we were younger and you came to visit during the summer. Now it seems like the older you get the more distant you become." I remember the kiss again. "Maybe that's because the Jacob I remember never tried to mack on me constantly." He shakes his head. "Because I grew up and realized I wanted more than just friends Bella. We belong together but I can see you're not ready for that so I will wait. I won't give up on you Bella. I will be right here when this Jasper fellow breaks your heart and trust me he will."

"What makes you so sure? You think there's something wrong with me that a guy couldn't possibly want to be with me?"

"Of course not which just further proves you don't listen to me Bella!"

"Oh I heard you alright!"

"So did I." My knees tremble and I grow weak as I see Jasper standing directly behind Jacob.

I feel tense suddenly and back up a few steps. Jacob rolls his eyes and turns around. "So you're The Cullen boy." Jasper nods but none too pleased. "The name is Jasper Cullen. I do suppose I am the boy you are referring to if it is related to Bella." Jasper looks at me pleadingly as if it's taking everything in his power to control his temper. I take the hint and take Jacob by the arm as I start walking off with him towards his bike. Jacob yanks his hand away. "I get it Bella. Believe me I get it." He looks at me hopelessly then back to Jasper. "He will hurt you and when he does I will be waiting." Jacob shouted over his engine as he started it. I heard Jasper let out a slight growl and turned to see his upper lip snarled up. I was glad to know that look wasn't for me or I'd be scared to death. I shook my head in fear at him as he eyed Jacob without blinking. "Jasper…" I said softly. Then as if it were a flip of a switch he looked upon me. His expression softened. "I frightened you." He said as a matter of fact. "No. You."

Jasper shook his head. "Don't Bella you can't fool me. I can sense your emotions." I started towards him. "Stay back Bella." He warned and I saw his eyes and understood. I nodded he nodded in return and fled. I caught myself holding out my hand and hadn't even noticed I was doing it and wondered if he had.

I walked inside in a daze. It's an odd feeling to know that you're boyfriend could very well drink your blood and leave you for the dead at any given moment. I feel sick at my own thoughts but it's better to have had love then to never have had it at all. I laugh in spite myself and head to my room wondering where Charlie is and why he's running late. Part of me is thankful for that so he didn't have to see what just took place. I went straight to my bed and buried my head into my pillow. I don't know when it happened or how but I must had fallen asleep. I was freezing suddenly yet at the same time oddly comfortable and in a state of ecstasy so to speak. It was weird the mixture of the two. I let out a moan of the good feeling but know I can't take the cold much more. I roll around to see if maybe I left my window open. That's when I see him looking at me. "I'm freezing you aren't I?" He says disappointingly. I start to argue but remember he can sense what I feel. "Yes but at the same time its extraordinary." I say and run my fingers long his chest. "You hunted." I say looking into his eyes. "Yes so much so that I feel bloated." He teases and runs a hand along my face. "You will catch cold if I continue to hold you like this."

"Then so be it." I say and put my head to his chest. I freeze as I feel him breathe me in. An alarm comes over me. "God Bella." He says taking a deeper breath I feel him nuzzling my hair. I'm not sure how to react or what is over powering his mind at this point so I stay still. A mixture of emotions come over me not sure myself which one to react on. The strongest one is the thought of wanting to ravish him. The second is overwhelming sense of belonging that I've never quite felt before. Thirdly is the very slight fear that his thirst could override all his emotions. For that reason alone I stay still and let him think. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for him which makes me fall for him even more. I feel him start breathing for a while and look up at him. That painful look takes over his face and I know it's the fight that keeps him at bay. Still he continues to run his hand along my back he smiles at me and motions for me to lay back on my pillow. Jasper grabs the covers and tucks me in. He kisses my forehead and runs his fingers through my hair. I feel myself growing tired and know it's him at work. "Jasper…" I start to say as my eyes feel heavy. He smiles and says "Goodnight Bella Swan."

Jasperpov

The thirst is overwhelming as I watch her sleep the guilt drives me mad as I think of all the ways I could feed off her. That's the vampire side of me. The man side of me wants to do very un-gentleman like things. Then the thoughts of my ability kick in and how I could use it to seduce her I smile knowing it wouldn't take much as I sensed her feelings earlier. I fold my arms and lean back against Bella's purple walls and stare upon her. The human side of me that she's so recently brought out craves to be holding her like a normal human could. I want to feel warm to the touch I want to lay beside her without thoughts of the desire for her blood. I focus on not breathing but long for her scent. I know that's my cue I look upon her once more I wish to kiss her cheek but fear to so instead I run one finger along her bed and exit out the window.

I head home and think of the ways to make Bella feel the way any normal teenage girl should feel. Ideas pour through my head at what we could do. The scent in the air tells me a storm is coming tomorrow. It'd be a great time for an old fashion Cullen baseball game. Then my ego plays with my mind wanting to show off my skills to Bella but first thing's first. I am old fashioned and was raised a certain way. I must introduce myself to her dad and let him know my intentions… I roll my eyes at that thought. It's truly unfair as I think about how I would feel if I knew my daughter was dating someone that wanted to kill her half the time. Hell I wouldn't even let my daughter date a vampire I don't care how friendly he was. Now I feel even more selfish at that thought and know that Charlie is going to hate me thus will cause problems between him and Bella. Charlie must never find out what I am. I know that is going to be hard to play off if I plan to spend as much time with Bella like I wish to.

I'm leaning against a tree reading Emma by Jane Austen when I hear a thump and feel the tree shake. I smile in spite of myself with that familiar feeling. I look up. He winks and slides down the tree as if it were a pole. Instinctively I grab my hands and wince. He laughs and shows me his palms. "It don't hurt?" I ask. He nods. "Amazing I say catching myself running my fingers along unscathed palms." He takes one of his hands and wraps it around my own. "When do I get to meet the old man?" He randomly says and I find myself pulling away from him. "Um What do you mean?" Jasper raises a brow and I turn away. "What is it?" He asked annoyed. I sigh "Do we really have to do that right now?" I ask as Jasper picks up my book and flips through it as if confused. I reach for my book and he pulls it back as though reading it. Only it makes me laugh as he's holding it upside down. He notices this and gently tosses down the book next to the tree. He holds out his hand for me to take and motions towards the house where Charlie awaits with guns…

I am praying that Jasper doesn't feel the sweat beginning to form along my palm as we come closer to the house. My heart feels as though it might beat through my chest. Why is this bothering me so I ask myself with no clear answer other than well … I am introducing my vampire boyfriend to my cop father. That happens every day… I focus on my hand as I reach for the doorknob I keep telling it not to shake. "If you would let me I could calm you." Jasper says cooly. "I didn't realize I wasn't." He stops and looks at me. "Really? You push it away without thought?" He asked amused. I shrug not sure how to answer that or what to think of it. I turn the doorknob and naturally first thing we see is Charlie sitting at the dining room table polishing his badge and gun. I grab hold of Jasper as if in protection mood. I laugh in my own head knowing damn well if Charlie so decidedly fired a gun at Jasper well Jasper probably wouldn't even flinch. At the same time this stopped my inside laughter and a slight chill came over me.

Charlie catches glimpse of the two of us and freezes as his polishing rag stops in mid stride. I see him swallow and he narrows his eyes. None of us say anything for a solid minute we all simply stare upon one another. Finally Charlie unfreezes and grabs his beer taking a long swig. He then sits it down as if fighting hard not to slam it down. I see his knuckles turn white around the can. Making me squeeze Jaspers arm tighter, I take notice if this is what my father is now looking upon distastefully. I let go and step aside leaving space between Jasper and I. "Mr. Swan…" Jasper starts to say as I swear he himself seems just as nervous not that he would ever admit it. "My name is Jasper Cullen." Jasper holds out a hand. Charlie takes a moment staring upon Jasper then he looks to me as I mouth the word. "Dad…." Desperately and motion for him pleadingly to shake his hand in return…. Charlie let's out an awkward growl and takes Jasper's hand and shakes it. I finally let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. " I would like your permission to take your daughter to play some baseball with my family and I." I swallow me play baseball does he not remember the volleyball incident? "Bella baseball?" Charlie finally says and a crooked smile comes across my Charlie's face as he looks at me. He only said what I was thinking but it still upset me. I fold my arms. "Hmmmmmmmmmm…" Charlie says looking upon us both as if using his detective skills now. "Are you two an item now or something?" He grumbles and starts polishing his gun again only more vigorously.. "If you mean we are dating now. Yes sir we are." Jasper says so boldly and proud I see my dad's face and wish to be anywhere but here. "WELL I'LL BE DAMNED IS THAT JUST SO… Aren't you a bit old for Bella?" Jasper laughs and I know it's at the irony of the question. I decide to step in as Jasper's mouth opens. "NO dad he's a junior I'm a junior we're both 17."

"HMMMMMMMMMMM sure don't look 17." Charlie takes another swig of beer. "It's just a game of baseball sir I will have her back in a couple hours safe and sound."

"You really don't know Bella do you?" My father taunts still looking between the two of us. "What about Jacob didn't you two have plans." A weird feeling comes over me but not the familiar peaceful feeling I am use to. It is more like a rush of anger, jealousy and a bit of sadness. It's not until I look upon Jasper's face that I realize it's coming from him. Jasper himself senses that I can sense it and immediately I feel him fighting to rid of it but at the same time he now feels alarmed by this new found information. It seems Jasper and I keep finding out new things. "I will have her back soon." Jasper says only more annoyed and behind gritted teeth. "Fine I expect you back in 2 hours Bella. Not a minute longer." Charlie says turning his head away from us and back to polishing.

Jasper walks me to his jeep. He opens to door for me and I climb on in. Jasper walks around and gets in the driver side with a look about him I'm trying to read. But all I feel is confusion and I am not sure at the moment if that him or I. He starts the Jeep and peels out of the driveway. Meanwhile at that I'm thinking not a good way to win my father over into liking Jasper. After driving out a few miles out of town Jasper turns onto a dirt road leading out to the middle of nowhere. "Jasper? Um where are we going?" He smiles but says nothing. Seems to be Jaspers thing he speaks with his eyes not his mouth so much. He shifts gears and turns once more onto a field where I see the rest of the Cullen's waiting all decked out in full baseball attire. I smile at this. Vampires wearing red , white and blue baseball gear ready for a good ole American game. I notice the clouds rolling in. "But Jasper it's about to…" He undoes my seatbelt and says smoothly. "We know." I reach for the doorknob. "Please wait." He says almost as if pleading. So I await in the JEEP as he walks around to the other side and opens my door. He takes my arm and walks me to the field.

The Cullen's all full of smiles except naturally Edward and Rosalie. Only more and more I start to see Edward's face isn't near as hostile looking as before. If anything he looks more and more concerned. "Hello Bella!" Alice runs towards us with open arms. Jasper laughs as she wraps her arms around me and hugs me. But just as quickly she lets go and steps back. "Sorry Bella forgot." I see her nose wrinkle and she looks embarrassed. I feel my cheeks blush and nod in understanding. "We gonna play or not!" Emmett yells across the field. Alice smiles once again and winks at me as she takes off towards Emmett. "Um Jasper…" I start to say. "Don't worry Bella I know you're not going to play." He takes my hand and leads me towards his mother. "You and Esme can be the referees. "

"Trust me they need it they are all pesky little cheats." Esme says smiling ear to ear and I realize just how infectious her smile really is. You can't help but to be in a better mood around Esme. "I never cheat." Emmett says tossing Jasper the ball. "Yeah and Bella's not beautiful." Jasper says winking my way tossing the ball back again and running off towards the field. I feel a heat come over my entire body and Emse softly laughs. The first sound of thunder crackles and thee sky begins to light up. "Here we go." I hear Carlisle say. The Cullen's take their places and I see Jasper is first to bat as Alice pitches. They all look to the sky momentarily and as another flash across the sky begins Alice pitches the ball. Jasper hits it and it is then it finally clicks as to why they need the storm. I feel my eyes widen and see Edward take off after the ball. He's fast real fast. Jasper is fast too he's already almost home when the ball makes its way back Rosalie catches Edwards throw. Jasper touches the base just before she does and I can't help but to yell. "SAFE!" Rosalie looks at me with those go to hell eyes. My skin crawls but I feel Jasper rolling over me. He looks to me and shakes his head. "Chill Rose…" Edward says shocking the crap out of me.

Rose stomps her foot and sighs childlike and heads back to field. Esme pats my shoulder her smile not breaking. "Ok Emmett you're up to bat." Emmett comes running like a giant bear ready for his first meal but with a goofy smile. "Get ready Bella going to knock out your boyfriend with this one." The thunder rolls just as Emmett hits and I see Jasper and Edward take off towards it. Rosalie is shouting at Edward to hurry then eyes me. I watch them play for a while amazed. I've never in my life seen anything so amazing. The game in fact is almost coming to an end and I see Alice freeze in mid pitch and Edward looks to her in a sudden panic. "How far Alice? How much time do we have?" Edward looks to me. I realize I am the threat but not sure how. "There is no time." Alice says looking to me also just as worried. Jasper shoots a look towards me. He looks panicked and yells. "WHAT IS IT ALICE!"

Alice looks to Jasper. "There are three. They aren't like us. They are the ones." Is all she says and I know now my life is in great danger as Jasper rushes to my side. He puts my hair down along my neck and is breathing me in. "Damn it." He keeps saying. "That won't work!" I can smell her from across the field. Rosalie says. "What's going on?" I say looking to Alice pleadingly as Jasper wraps one arm around me protectively and we all wait. "Protect Bella! They are mine. Ya'll." Jasper says and pushes be back behind Carlisle and Esme. I feel a hand upon my back side and realize its Carlisle's he nods towards me and pats me. "You'll be ok Bella we promise.'' Carlisle says.

The hairs on my arms rise as I see the trio step out of the woods on to the field it's as if they are floating. Each had smiles about their faces but the dark skinned vampire was first to talk. "We heard you were playing a game of baseball; Caught your ball by the way." He says in a Jamaican accent. "Thought maybe we could join you… Please excuse my rudeness by the way I am Laurent, this is James and Victoria we are passing through."

"Actually a few of us were about to leave but yes that would be fine. We would love a game!" Carlisle says. "Excellent I got a mean curve ball." The red haired girl he called Victoria said. "Then you will have to see Alice's as well." Emmett says as Alice nods their way. Victoria smiles towards Alice. "Well then…" Carlisle begins to say as Jasper reaches behind his parents for me to head off. But his head wipes around as I see the one called James breathe in the air as the wind blows my hair around off my neck. James sniffs the air and his smile turns demonic and he crouches down eyeing me. I gasp in fear as Carlisle and Esme push be back again and Jasper lets go of my hand. Immediately Jasper crouches down in front of James. I hear a hissing growl noise escape Jaspers mouth one I'd never heard before. I see James's yes fixated on me. "You brought a snack!" he breathes me in once again. Before I realize what has fully happened I see James standing there still with a wicked grin about his face only this time he has a hole in his chest and I see Jaspers hand winding back down. "HOLY SHIT!" I hear Emmett yell from the field. The hole is crystalized like marble and it's not until Jaspers comment that James looks down to his chest. A look of shock comes about him then it turns to anger as he looks about me and leaps over the Cullen's and slams me into the ground. I feel the back of my head hit the ground hard. James is crouched over me with his mouth open he starts toward my throat and he pulls my hair back painfully. I let out a scream and someone pulls James off of me and throws him I see Jaspers determined look as he gazes at me. "Take her home Jasper get her out of here now!" Carlisle says. I see Alice and Edward taking on Victoria and Esme and Emmett dealing with Laurent. Jasper picks me up and starts running towards the Jeep. Only James is on top of it ready to leap out at us again. "Sorry…" Jasper says apologetic and drops me right where we are and jumps at James. James as sneaky as he is simply rolls off the Jeep towards me. He grabs my knee and digs his fingers into the cap I see Carlisle and Edward running towards me. But it is Jasper I see suddenly on James's back he looks at me desperately as he snaps James's neck and flings his body out towards his siblings on the field where I see them promptly start to burn the body and realize then that the other two vampires are nowhere to be seen. I hear Edward say… "They got away!"

"DAMN it!" Emmett yells slamming his fist into a nearby tree.

"Are you?" Jasper starts to ask leaning over me then he puts his hand to my knee. The blood stains his hand. "No!" He says but as if it's to himself. He puts his hand to his face and sniffs it. "JASPER!" Alice yells. Edward whips his head around and runs towards us. "DON'T DO IT BRO!" Emmett yells. "THIS ISN'T WHO YOU ARE JASPER!" Carlisle reminds him. "Just a taste…" is the last thing I hear Jasper say. I awake with the familiar smell of bleach and a bright lit room. I turn to see my mother and Alice. "Oh my God Bella! You're awake!" My mother says in a frenzy rushing towards me. "Um what happened?" I asked. "You don't remember?" She smiles but looks as though she's about to cry. She places my hair behind my ear out of my face. "You were playing baseball with the Cullen's and well my dear… No offence but why were you playing we both know you and well…" She stops after seeing my face. "Sorry hun. I think I know why you were playing after all I saw those Cullen boys." She winks. "Now my dear which one is it you were trying so hard to impress when you fell running bases and did this to your leg?" She pats my cast. I see Alice break a smile but she stays silent on the couch. I blush ear to ear. "Mom please. I." Then I look around wondering just where Jasper is? I don't ask a certain look about Alice tells me not to not in front of my mother… "Dad?"

"He's in the cafeteria grabbing something to eat. He's been worried sick you know."

"I nod."

"You know we're moving to Jacksonville baby. You'd really like it there."

Alice shoots me a look I can't quite read.

"So when you're better I'll help you back we got the perfect room for you."

"Mom please I'm not moving to Jacksonville." I sigh and look to Alice. "I kind of like Forks. It's growing on me…" My mom looks genuinely surprised. "Are you sure dear? You like it here?" I nod and swallow. "Yes mom actually I do." My mother leans down. "So which boy is it?" She says in a whisper as if trying to hide it from Alice but it only makes me laugh and it is then I feel the pain all over my body. Even through the pain I laugh knowing Alice can hear everything that's being said. "Mom." I feel very disappointed that Jasper isn't here. I feel a sudden sadness come over me almost to the point of tears. "Oh you're in pain aren't you dear." My mom says. "Let me go get the nurse." She pats my hand. She leaves the room a see someone looking into the hospital window out on the roof. He nods and I know the feeling is coming from him. I realize he can't be in here. He hasn't hunted. His eyes are black. "He's been waiting there for three days."

Alice explains disturbing my thoughts. I continue to stare out at him as he puts his palm to the window and then to his heart. "Three days?" I say as it finally hits me. "Jaspers doing also it took all his focus to make sure you slept. He wanted you to feel no pain and heal as fast as you could he knew the only way was to let you sleep. Your poor parents thought you were in a coma so did the doctor. Only we knew the truth. Jasper didn't mean to worry your family he only was doing what he felt was best for you." I nod but still look towards him he nods back and disappears. "Thank you for being here Alice don't you need to hunt as well. " I ask looking in her black eyes as well. "I will soon Bella just wanted to make sure you were alright." She smiles. I nod. "I will go join Jasper. You take it easy for Jasper's sake as well." Alice heads out the door. "Oh my dear I brought you a coffee you leaving?" My mother says to Alice on the way out. "Oh thank you but yes I must be going. I will be back later though to check on Bella." My mom sets the coffee's down on the night stand. "Oh well perhaps Charlie will want some when he comes back in. It was nice to meet you Alice and thank you for helping take such good care of my daughter."

"Oh it was my pleasure. She's a dear friend my family we just want to gobble her up." Alice winks at me in her sick sense of humor that only the two of us would get. My mother comes and sits beside my bed after Alice leaves. "Such a nice family I really like that Alice girl." My father comes into the room coffee in hand. "Well I suppose I will drink them both." My mom giggles. My father always has a grim face about him when it came to my mother. He'd never admit he still loved her but I could see it and a part of me thinks my mother does too.

"DON'T you ever scare me again like that Isabella Swan!" My father says sternly with glossy eyes. "Sorry Dad I" I start to say but stop knowing I can't promise that having met the Cullens. "I'm glad you're ok Bella" He says as if feeling bad now for scolding me. He pats the end of my bed and I see him swallow as if he's fighting something. "So how are you Renee?"

"I'm alright, but perhaps we should talk about wrapping up our daughter in bubble wrap next time she decides to play any sort of sport."

"Gee mom."

She winks. "Now come on Charlie let's let her get some rest." I could tell she was trying to get him out of there before he embarrassed himself any further with actual tears in which it looked to happen any moment. It wasn't long my mother cut off the lights and I felt my eyes grow heavy. I know this time it's just the drugs. I don't feel any hint of Jasper's influence.

I see James's face the look of a lion about to devour me. I feel every piercing ache as he bits into me and the suckling of my blood being drained. I feel the life being drained from me. I try to scream for Jasper but nothing escapes my lips once I see James rise up my blood dripping from his mouth. I know now I am dying. But I blink again trying to adjust my eyes as I think I am seeing things. But am not as he wipes off his mouth I no longer see James but Jasper. The smile fades that painful look comes about as he recognizes what he's done. He covers his mouth and his eyes widen I see Alice and Edward dragging him away as he screams. "It's too late." I hear Carlisle say.

(I'm here. I try to scream. I try my hardest to let Jasper know I am ok. I try to get up I'm awake can't any of you see that I am awake? I'm not…" I see Carlisle put a hand over my face as he closes my eyes. Chills fill my body as I hear Jasper scream in such a way that I've never heard. (NONONO! Jasper. I'm here right here! Jasper please don't… JASPER.) I feel my entire body jolt awake and see Jasper with his arms around me. "Bella, Bella. It's a dream shh…. "Immediate tears escape my eyes as I lean into his chest. It feels hard like stone but smooth like marble yet oddly enough the most soothing thing I've ever felt in my life. I hear Jasper sigh. "Sorry." I say scooting away. "No Bella I'm alright. It's not that. I hunted I'm ok for now." He says pulling me in even closer. I'm surprised as he's breathing me in. "That medicine makes your blood smell funny." He wrinkled his nose. "Oh." I say embarrassed and almost insulted. "HAHA Bella you're too funny. You're actually upset that I don't want to plunge my fangs into you right now? Crazy girl…" I force a smile. "That's not it well not really." I say. "What is it then?"

"Um well does that mean you're also not as attracted to me?" I ask feeling silly for such a question but it was killing me. Jasper laughs. "Hmmm." He moans leaning into me. "That's certainly not an issue." I blush as I see his point… "Then what is it?" Jasper backs off and looks to the ground. "Nothing."

"Jasper please…"

Jasper turns his head with an incredible look of guilt about his face. "It's just… Well I keep having to fight…" He starts to say but then alarmingly his head pops up and he sniffs the air rising off the bed. His face suddenly angry… "Jasper" I plead. The door to my room opens and I see Billy being pushed in by Jacob Black and I turn back towards Jasper now alarmed myself but Jasper is nowhere to be seen. Billy hands me some flowers. "They're actually from Jake but he was to shy to give them to you." I take them and breathe them in. "Thanks." Jacob says bitterly screeching his uncle's wheels as he helps get Billy settled in. "Um well thank you both they are lovely."

"Who gave you those?" Jacob points to the table next to the couch.

I squint my eyes "Um actually not sure hadn't seen them until now. I pull myself up trying to make sure I am decent and cover myself. Jacob takes it upon himself to read the card. "Of course" he says bitterly once again and it doesn't take a genius to figure out whom then. "So he's already pulling the I love you card. Nice…" Jacob thumps the card with his fingers. I felt as though my eyes were going to bulge out of my skull. "What?" I realize I said out loud and could tell Jake now wished he'd said nothing and never pointed out the roses. "Come on Bella. You know how guys are. We'll say anything." He said but it were as if he were more or less trying to convince himself of that. Jacob tries to tease about it but I can see the look of concern in his face. Flustered as I already am I try to change the subject. I love the lilies thank you and love the purple color. It seemed everyone thought I loved purple even my own father but honestly I didn't have a favorite color. But then I thought about Jaspers golden eyes and figured maybe gold was my favorite color now. "Well they aren't three dozen long stemmed roses." Jacob says his face reddening. "Come on Jake you know Bella doesn't care about that." Billy says patting him on the back. Billy takes my hand.

"So how's the leg?" He ask.

"Well it'll certainly be my newest fashion statement at school." I say hoping to break the ice. "I'll bet." Billy laughs.

"Well then let me be the first to sign it." Jacob says.

There is one very good reason why Jacob Blacks name should not be on my cast. I could picture his face and cringe. "Actually I'm not really into the whole signing cast thing Jake." I say quickly as Billy pulls a pen out of his shirt pocket. "Sorry it's just…" I swallow. Jacob smiles and nods as Billy put's the pen away. "So what are you two up to lately?" I ask as a feel a throb shoot across my leg to my knee making me wince and my leg twitches. "Easy Bella" Jake says looking truly concerned. "You need the nurse?" Billy asks. I bit my bottom lip as another painful spas comes crawling up. Jacob bolts out the room. "Easy Bella Jake's going to get you some help." Billy wheels himself closer. "Bella I know it's not my business but you might want to watch the company you keep."

My eyes immediately dart towards Billy. "Excuse me?"

"The Cullen's Bella…" Billy sighs. "Not every good for you."

My face suddenly feels flushed with anger. "You're right that is none of your business." I look him directly in the eyes not blinking. Billy shakes his head as if I'm a stubborn child. "We'll leave you alone Bella… For now…" Billy says but I'm into much pain at the moment to ask what is that supposed to mean. Jake looks just as confused as he comes in with the nurse and sees Billy and I eyeing one another. "Something wrong?" Jake asked. "Let's let her be she needs her rest." Billy says. "Oh well ok Bella see you later. Take care ok." Jacob knows something is up but he's not sure what it is he glances back at me once more as if searching for the answer as they leave the room.

"I see the Blacks came to visit." I hear Charlie's voice as I focus on waking up and blinking to see things more clearly. "Um yeah they gave me flowers. I say not sure what else to say."

"Well that was nice of them." My dad says. "I see that Cullen boy gave you some fancy roses."

"His name is Jasper." I say half irritated that he always refers to him as boy or that Cullen. But can call Jake by his name."

"Yeah that Casper fellow."

"Don't do that Dad you know what is his name is." I say again.

"Where's mom?"

"She went on she came by to say goodbye but you were out and she didn't want to wake you."

"I wish she would have." I say honestly.

Charlie nods. "She said to say she loves you and if you change your mind to call her whatever that means." Charlie folds his hands over his chest. "You can go when you're ready the doctor said we just got to pick you up a prescription."

"Oh I'm so ready to get out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dad."

"Then I'll leave you be so you can get dressed. I'll be right outside let me know."

I nod and wait till he leaves to rise out of bed. First things first I have to look at the flowers Jasper got me. To see what he wrote on the card myself sure enough right there in the finest print I've ever seen reads the words I love you Bella Swan hope you get better soon darling. My heart skips a million beats. I notice Jacob didn't dare read the darling part. I rush to get dressed and get out of here however I hear a thump at the window. But know it's not Jasper. "Edward!" I hiss towards the window. He crawls in and eyes he with one eyebrow lifted. "Were you?" He suggests. "YES!" He quickly turns. "Pardon." In my head I'm thinking damn vampires. I quickly button my top. "What's wrong?" I finally say. Edward turns back around as I brush my hair. "Not sure how to tell you this but you must stop him."

I narrow my eyes and put down my brush. "Who?"

"Jasper."

"Stop him from what?"

Edward looks annoyed like I should already know.

"His thoughts lately aren't very stable. He's acting a fool."

Edward are you going to tell me or not I'm not the mind reader remember.

"HM yes and the one whose mind I can't read." He says annoyed.

"Yes!" I say getting more impatient.

"Just don't let him do it Bella."

"DAMN IT EDWARD WHAT!" I finally yell forgetting about my dad being right outside. Edward rolls his eyes and is gone.

My dad flings the hospital door open. "What the hell is going on?" My dad says looking around the room. "Nothing dad just thought I saw something."

"Well did you or did you not?"

"Apparently nothing very important" I say and I swore I heard Edward laugh softly.


	4. Chapter 4

(I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING) No Flames!

Chapter 4

"Don't do it bro." I remember those last words right before I almost sank my teeth into my own girlfriend. Then for a split second the thought crossed my mind again. I could end all my misery right here right now. It could be over and done. "IDIOT!" Edward says piling me to the ground. "It's going to happen Edward there's nothing we can do!" She yells as Edward and I knock each other around. I see my parents loading Bella into their car. Realizing I am now the enemy I am the one my family is protecting her from. "I can't keep doing this." I say lying on the ground looking to the sky. Edward gets that I'm no longer fighting him. "Then break it off with her be done."

"Could have you with Rose?" Alice ask.

"When you saw Rose's fiancé and those guys attacking her that night Edward did you walk away?"

"That's different."

"Not really." Alice says.

"They were killing her! She would have died!"

"Fine Edward lets continue to play this way and see if Bella lives!" Alice sasses and starts to walk off. "What have you seen Alice?" I ask desperately. "That's just it I use to see something different something wonderful." She smiles. "But now…" Her smile fades. "What does that mean?" I don't know it keeps skipping around. She grabs her head "honestly right then I couldn't see what was going to happen that's what frightened me the most I wasn't sure which one was killing her you or James." Alice looks sad and walks away. I swallow the area where my heart used to be sunk like that old human feeling you get. My throat is dry. I was feeling more and more human around Bella it was messing with my head. Yet the vampire in me won't stay at bay. The S.O.B keeps popping out. I thought this was all over the desire but the moment I saw she was bleeding I couldn't help myself.

I feel even worse knowing my parents are having to come up with an excuse as they take her to the hospital an excuse for my lack of protection. I punch a nearby tree uprooting it and throw it through the forest. The rage runs through me the knowledge of knowing I was protecting her from a monster and was also the monster. This is my only weakness Bella's blood and lust for her. I've always been confident in myself so why not now. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! Why can't I control myself? I laugh knowing what I must do. If I want this to work there is only one option. But will she even allow it? What will she think? "She will see the true monster you are! She's an innocent girl Jasper! You can't just take her soul! You're being selfish."

I snarl and look at Edward. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"I can't especially when you are yelling it!"

"She's too fragile Edward."

"Exactly move on."

"I can't! You really don't get it do you. Hell I doubt you even feel an ounce of what I feel for Bella for Rose!" Edward punches me in the face sending me through a few trees. Then while I'm still down he crouches over me. "Don't you even begin to tell me what I feel Jasper. You don't know you're not in my head!" Edward snaps. "Then get out of everyone else's quit acting as if you're the saint all the GOD DAMN TIME!"

Edward sinks down to the ground defeated looking. "They were taking turns." He says solemnly staring off into the sky. I didn't get there in time I just happened to come across it. I heard her screaming. There was blood everywhere. They were drunk. The thoughts I had to hear the images I had to see. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and she was to end her life this way! I did what I did I just didn't think. Something in me even through my beliefs about our souls Rose was the only one that changed that for that brief moment when I turned her. She hated me. I didn't blame her I hated myself. Part of her still resents me. I still don't blame her either for someone like Rose this isn't a life. She wanted children I will never be able to give her that. She wanted to grow old with that special someone to have a normal life. I can never give her that. Don't you see it's not just about you Jasper Cullen? It's also about what Bella wants and even if she says this is what she wants she doesn't! She's too young to know what she wants and she has an entire life ahead of her you'd be robbing her of what we only wish we had. I'm sorry brother but that is selfish and you can't always get what you want. You're not the only one in her life either Jasper she's got friends and family you'd be taking her away from all of that. You need to consider what you got planned in that head of yours and everything you would be taking away from her all the decisions you would be making just to be with her."

After my conversation with Edward it plays over and over in my head as I watch Bella through the window. I can't visit her like any normal boyfriend would for I've not feed and thirst. I feel the pain and torment her body is going through and know that I cannot hunt yet. I must help even if from a distance. I lean back against the roof and focus on Bella. I put everything I have into Bella she will sleep now. She won't be in pain. She will heal faster this way. It's the least I could do. I deserve to suffer as she suffers. I couldn't protect her and should have instead I became James. I push back the anger at that thought right now I must feel peace so she can. So that is what I do until I can't resist the hunger I will stay right here.

Bellapov

"Some kid here came up missing his parents are looking everywhere for him. Do you know him some kid by the name of Riley?" My dad ask as I'm eating my cereal before school. "No dad but then again I'm still new here." My father puts down the paper. "Well you seem to be making friends pretty quick even got you you're first battle scar." I look down at my cast. "You really think it'll leave a scar dad?" I say feeling panicked. My dad laughs but doesn't answer only shrugs his shoulders and sips his coffee. "Sure hope it doesn't have anything to do with those homicides around here and Seattle lately." He says skimming through the paper again. "Guess I'll find out soon enough." The thought of my dad out there in the woods with all the recent activity makes me nervous. I can't eat anymore cereal so I put my plate in the sink. "Dad just be careful ok."

"Yeah." He says.

"No I mean it dad please."

"Ok Bella. " He almost looks startled by my concern. "You too Bella of course I better not catch you out there alone." I nod. "Little does he know I got my own protector probably and much more fierce than anything out there. Then again he also wants to devour me also… it's like Red Riding Hood dating the Big Bad Wolf or something." I smile even though I know that shouldn't make me smile.

"Well I'm off to school dad." My dad looks out the window and shuffles his paper irritably. "Him again?" Charlie says and I look out to she Jasper leaning against his Jeep. "He does know you can drive right?" I laugh. "Dad please…" Charlie rolls his eyes. "That boy ain't right Bella." He raises an eyebrow looking back out the window. "I'm going now." I say ignoring his boy comment he knows I hate that he never calls Jasper by name. I try to manage the backpack, books, and crutches out the front door. Before I realize it Jasper is right there grabbing my bag and books. I think to myself hoping my dad isn't sitting there wondering how Jasper just vanished and appeared in another area. Jasper places my things in the truck and rushes back over to help me get in. He grabs the crutches as a I sit and he slides them in. He pecks me on the cheek and shuts the door. I get that gooey girl feeling and really hope Charlie didn't see that either. I look towards the kitchen window and see he's gone. I sigh in relief. "You got to learn to trust me I'm not going to let Charlie see anything he shouldn't." Jasper says as he starts the Jeep.

"I will however try to bite you." I look over at Jasper and he looks straight ahead at the road. "That's not funny." I say. "Yep it's not." But Jasper cracks a smile and I can't help but laugh. "Wish I was joking." He says while shifting gears. "Well all relationships have their issues." Jasper grows serious a she turns into the school. "Yes well there's domestic violence but what would you call it when your mate wants to eat you."

"Some would call it cannibalism." I try to tease.

"Yes but that's for humans."

"Vampire?" I say as in ding ding I win the prize.

"I suppose that is what it all boils down to don't it."

We turn into the school. "Ick." I say as I see everyone waiting. "That's a small town for you Bella everyone knows your business at times even before you do." Jasper helps me out of the Jeep and Jessica is first to run towards me. "Oh My God Bella I heard what happened are you alright. Of course you're not alright what a stupid question but seriously are you ok?" Jasper laughs as I don't get a word in no one does when it comes to Jessica. I hear the sound of a familiar motorcycle and look back. I see Jake in the parking lot revving his engine. Jasper let's go of me and eyes Jacob. Jake takes off his helmet. I blink repeatedly as I see his hair is cut short and he looks to be ten times bigger and older looking somehow. I freeze in wonder. Jasper doesn't blink in fact. Jasper looks worried instead of angry. I go to walk towards Jacob to see what he wants. Jasper grabs my arm. "Please it's not safe." Jasper says. I smile. It's just Jacob Black. Jasper's eyes go cold and black. "Bella…" He says pleadingly. I narrow my eyes at Jasper like he's lost his mind. "I've known Jacob since I was in elementary its ok Jasper. I promise." I hear Jaspers jaw pop as he continues to stare down Jacob. I take a step towards Jacob and Jasper squeezes my arm then let's go. I wobble over to Jacob.

"What brings you here Jake?" I say not able to look away in disbelief still. "Are you feeling alright?" I ask worried. "Perfectly fine Bella." He smiles just wanted to come see you. Jacob has seemed well so happy or confident before. It makes me smile in return. "That's good Jake I'm glad to hear it." He looks up to the sky still smiling. "In fact if you could I have something I want to show you. Can you make plans for your old pal? Haven't forgotten about me I hope."

"Of course I can and no I haven't …" I can't help but to notice that he doesn't even glance at Jasper just to the sky or me. "I want to apologize for Billy I made him tell me what happened. I'm sorry Bella. Billy's just being protective is all he meant nothing by it." I nod not sure what to say. "Well enjoy your day…" He says still smiling he looks so at ease and carefree. I think I like this new found Jacob. I smile back. "Wait!" I say as he starts to peel off. "You didn't tell me when you wanted to see me!" Jacob laughs. "Oh yeah sorry a lot on my mind that was the point wasn't it." He laughs making me laugh again. "Can I pick you up Friday? Say 7?" I feel startled suddenly and sense Jaspers distress. "Um sure I suppose."

"Cool see you then Bells." He peels out.

I am amazed at the amount of girl's goggling Jacob as he takes off I wonder if he even noticed. I turn back around and freeze momentarily as I see Jaspers face. He looks at me shakes his head and walks off leaving me standing there. My mouth drops as I'm embarrassed everyone's looking at us and I try my best not to blush or start crying. "I'll help you with that." Alice says grabbing the bag that Jasper left sitting there and my books. "I messed up big time didn't I?" Alice says nothing just continues to smile and helps me to class. "Thanks Alice."

"You're quite welcome Bella."

"Hey Bella! Hey Jasper!" Emmett says as he passes by us. He sees our faces. "Uh oh trouble in paradise already?" Emmett says eyeing us oddly. "What did I miss?" Emmett asks Edward as he leans back. Edward shrugs and raises his eyebrow as he starts to dig in Jasper's thoughts. Jasper quickly turns around and slams his books down on Edward's desk. I jump startled as the rest of the class does. Jasper doesn't even look at me as he leaves. I lean back in my chair in shock. The tear works come I can't control it. Emmett hands me a tissue. "Aw Bella he'll get over it. Trust me it's Jasper he's just got a different way of dealing with things." Mike and Angela turn their heads back to see what the fuss is about making me cry harder and I feel mad now. Eric has to make some smart ass comment to throw in the rock. "Does that mean I'm in the game?" Angela's mouth drops as Eric tries to convince her he's joking and I can't take it anymore I growl and run out of the building. I know I don't have a ride so not thinking I do the one stupid thing my dad told me not to do.

Jasperpov

I'm leaning against a tree trying to calm myself. I've never been mad at Bella before never thought I could be. But as of now I'm furious however I also find myself wondering if that is truly fair? She doesn't know what I know but I smelt it on him. He's just like them now they are dangerous can't be trusted. I laugh at myself. Yet I'm not any better honestly. If only… things were different. Bella hasn't a clue. I kick my feet out and cross my legs about the tree thinking of how to tell her that her best friend is even more dangerous than we are. Hell that is what they are here for is us! They are trained for killing vampires. I myself have never been brave enough to cross one and if we sense them we run and don't look back. I can't stand the thought of her being alone with one of them let alone HIM! I sense his thoughts he's up to something just wish I knew what. I don't trust him never have even before I sensed the change. I need Edward on this one. I need him to read Jacob Blacks mind and see if he means any harm to Bella. I think about the forced kiss and wonder why Bella even wants to see him but I also know that he was here in her life before I even came along. I sense she feels nothing but friendship for him yet it still bothers me all the same. I know his thoughts on Bella aren't so pure nor are his intentions I can assure that. I'd really hate to have to kill her best friend that could put a serious damper on our relationship. That is if I even have one with her after the way I stormed out and ignored her. I roll my eyes. I just had to get out of there I can't control myself like the others quite yet sometimes I wish I could other times I am thankful I can't like in a battle it comes in handy real handy.

I continue to think of how to make amends with Bella and try my best to remember she's a human girl and doesn't see things the way we do or understand them. This is still all new to her. Into my thoughts though I catch a whiff of something and realize I'm not alone. That's not the only problem I jump up realizing I also smell Bella somewhere out there not too far away. I start running along the tops of the trees hoping to get to Bella first. Another smell enters the woods only it's familiar. It is then I realize then danger Bella and I both could be in both are my enemies and both could be after Bella. Sure enough I see the red head glaring down at Bella as Bella's walking through the woods. She's about to pounce on Bella and I react. Unfortunately so does the third member and we collide into each other as we both leap out on Victoria.

I hear Bella scream as the giant wolf and I stare upon one another. But I can't focus on him right now Victoria's heading towards Bella taking advantage of our distraction. Bella sees the danger and takes off running. I feel Victoria's determination and anger she's bitter and this isn't no longer about the thirst no this is revenge. She wants me to see Bella die just as I killed James. I hear the wolf running up behind me. "Don't be a fool we're both here to protect her if you focus on me now she dies!" I yell at the mutt. He growls again and I ignore it and continue after the red head. I feel more presence amongst me and roll my eyes. More mutts… But can't focus on that now… Bella… I shake my head and see Victoria is now directly above Bella but she freezes. She too senses the mutts. She sees me now as well only she smiles evilly and takes off running. Even she's smart enough to know we're outnumbered. The wolves continue after Victoria leaving Bella in the clear as she's cornered into a tree watching the wolves running through the woods. Her eyes wide with fear I leap down only to get knocked through a tree. Damn it. I rise up and see him staring at be baring his teeth and growling. "You really want to do this? Shouldn't you be going after the real danger?" He digs his paws into the ground and continues to growl. Bella starts walking towards us I put my hand up to stop her and he plunges me into the ground. "OK that's it!" I holler attacking back. I send him spiraling through the woods and continue to knock him around. He finds his footing and like a boomerang his back on me. "NO!" Bella hollers in a way that gets both our attention. "STOP IT PLEASE" she pleads so desperately her voice breaks. He stops growling and looks at her. He heads towards her and she starts to back away slowly. She hasn't a clue. "Stay away from me!" She says as he steps closer. He lets out a whine sound and stops.

Bella's eyes narrow. "You can't hurt him. Please just leave us alone." The wolf snaps his head back at me and growls again. I crotch forward ready for whatever may come he turns back towards Bella though and slowly continues towards her. She continues to back up against a tree. "You're scaring her!" I yell. He ignores me and continues. Bella puts a hand to her mouth and I see her entire body shake as his huge mass reaches her. Something makes him take off though. From the way he reacted must have been a higher up. Once he's gone she runs towards me. "JASPER!"

"Wha….. what were those things ?" She asks shivering and I put my jacket on her.

"Wolves." I say plain and simple. I pick her up and rush her home in fear of her getting sick or worse with all this action out in the woods.

I lay Bella in her bed. "Jasper…" she starts to say rising back up. "Lay down Bella I'm not going anywhere. First thing is first we got to get you warm." I look through her chest trying to find some more blankets only to hear Charlie coming up the stairs. I glance at Bella but don't have time to say anything I have to disappear.

"Bella are you in there?" Ugh I think to myself how do I explain this?. "Um yes dad." The door opens. "What are you doing home from school Bella?" I think about telling him about the wolves but close my mouth remembering I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. But then think of my father's safety knowing he's going to be out there. "Um dad um."

"Bella what is it?"

"I wasn't feeling good and came home. I didn't have a ride so the only way was to walk through the woods and dad you won't believe what I saw."

"Wait what I told you Bella not to go out in the woods! Why didn't you call me to pick you up!"

"I'm sorry dad and believe me I won't do it anymore. Dad those aren't people killing people they are wolves huge wolves!"

"Are you alright ." Charlie rushes over to me.

"Yeah dad I'm fine they were after…" I stop myself not wanting to reveal the vampire for the Cullen's sake. "I mean I'm not sure dad. I'm still shaken up is all I just need to rest." I say laying back down. "Of course I better alert the guys. Are you sure they were wolves?"

"Yes dad I saw them they are huge!" My dad swallows but I can tell he believes me must be something about his cases that adds up. "You stay here and rest you promise me that!" He points to me. I nod. "OK I'll be right back I'm locking the deadbolt on the way out."

"Dad?" I say as he starts to walk off. "I know Bella. I'll be fine." He says nodding. I swallow hoping he's right.

It isn't long that after my dad leaves my cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Bella… Is Jasper there?"

"No not at the moment but he could beat." Click. I look at the phone insulted. "What in the…" I start to say as Edward and Emmett jump into the room. "What are you two doing here?"

For the first time I see Emmett isn't smiling. "What's wrong where's Jasper?"

"Easy Bella he's fine." Edward says.

"He won't be for long." Emmett says.

"Bella I need to ask you do you feel anything different?"

"Different like how? How do you mean?" Edward looks me in the eyes curious.

"Nothing? Like maybe odd feelings? Don't worry Emmett and I aren't here to judge or cause trouble we just need to know for Jasper's sake."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"So you still love our brother?" Emmett finally says with a sudden look of ease about him.

"Of course I do what is this about?"

"Yeah what is this about?" Jasper says as he enters through my doorway.

Edward and Emmett look upon each other back to Jasper.

Edward looks all sorts of confused. "Think he hasn't done it yet?" Emmett says. "No he has I read his thoughts its already taken place." Jasper walks into the room the rest of the way eyeing his brothers. "Now are you two going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I actually swore I see fear in Edwards face. Emmett is frozen in place staring at me. "I already know about Victoria and Jacob is this what this is about?" Jasper asks. Edward sighs. "He doesn't know." He looks to Emmett. "QUIT PLAYING GAMES EDWARD TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Jasper finally yells and slams Edward into my wall. "Not here come with us." Edward says not even bother to defend himself and still eyeing me. A rush of fear comes over me and suddenly it escapes my mouth. "NO I WANT TO KNOW!" I say as all three of them look at me. I jump as my cell phone rings again. I lean over to answer it and look back all three vampires are gone. "GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I say not thinking about it being into the receiver. "Wow mad at me already."

"Jake?"

"Hey Bells look could I come over for a minute? I'd like to see you." Something in is voice is still very enthusiastic. I assume it's his new change in life or whatever it is that's turned him around. "Um Jacob now's not really a good time I say looking out my window wondering where the Cullen boys took off to." I hear a knock at the door. I irritably say. "Ugh just a minute Jacob someone is at the door." I hurry down the stairs hoping its Jasper. I open the door and see Jacob still cellphone in hand. "Oh Jake."

"May I come in?"

"UM sure I guess …" I say looking around for Jasper outside.

"Expecting someone?" Jacob asks.

"I guess not." I say disappointedly.

I shut the door and look back to see Jacob sitting on the couch relaxed making himself at home. Great… Now how do I nicely tell him to leave so I can find Jasper but sigh defeated remembering my promise to Charlie about not leaving the house. Jacob taps the couch for me to come sit by him. "So what was you needing Jake?" I ask when I sit down. "Nothing now got all I need right here." He puts his arm around me and I jump off the couch. "What are you doing!" Jacob looks at me as if genuinely confused then cracks a smile. "Wow still being shy?" He narrows his eyes raising up and walking towards me. A million things are running through my mind right now. "Jake?" I ask confused. "Come on Bella it's just us." I stare in his eyes truly confused by his sudden braveness or is it stupidity I find myself thinking. "You should leave." I say. "Relax Charlie isn't coming home for some time. What is with you Bella?"

"NO the question is what is with you?" I say pushing him off me. "Isn't this much even for you Jake did you not get my point the first time?" Jacob's jaw drops and he is about to say something when the door flies open and he disappears in thin air. I gasp and run outside and see Jasper on Jacob shoving him into the gravel making a huge dent in the ground. "Jasper!" I yell but he doesn't hear me or listen which ever he's still pounding Jake to the ground. "STOP YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

That's when I see it. Jacob transforms into the wolf I saw out in the woods. I scream as he goes for Jasper's throat. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" I see Billy's truck coming up the drive. That is when I see the other boys leap out of the back the tallest one transforms. I dial Alice but see the Cullen's are ready running towards the scene. The tallest one pins Jacob to the ground. While Emmett grabs Jasper I watch in horror as the Cullen's and the wolves stare one another down. Another wolf comes running out from the woods as the wolves start growling and the Cullen's position for attack. He transforms he's standing there naked. If it wasn't for the situation I'd look away or blush but I don't think I could if I wanted to. "ENOUGH!" He yells. Carlisle also appears jumping off my roof. "This is not our fight we are on their territory!" Jacob in wolf form grows at the naked man. "This is Cullen territory!" He says eyeing Jacob. "Stand down Jacob!"

"We mean no harm we do not wish to fight!" Carlisle says to the man. The man nods but bitterly. The naked man seems to be communicating with the other wolfs as he looks to them. "Is it true that you and Jake are together now?" The naked man asks me. My eyes grow wide. "No!" I say. He looks at me oddly then to Jake. Jake whips his wolf head towards me as if confused himself and his big eyes all whiny. "Come on Jake you know I'm with Jasper." Jake growls at me and starts heading towards me. "JACOB!" The naked man yells. "STAND DOWN! She isn't yours. Apparently the imprint didn't take place." I remembered something I'd read in a book once about imprinting and new what it meant. "YOU WHAT!" He growls at me again and Alice steps in front of me as it now takes Edward, Emmett and Rose to hold Jasper down. "YOU KNEW I WAS WITH JASPER AND YOU WHAT? What the hell is wrong with you Jacob Black!" Jacob digs his paws into the ground and his attention switches to Jasper. His fur stands and he runs towards Jasper. The naked man shifts back and slams Jake to the ground. They stare upon one another. After a moment the wolves take off. Jacob doesn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5

(I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING) No flames!

Chapter 5

I lay in the tub filled with bubbles trying my best to relax. Kicking out my casted leg wrapped in plastic. Finding it very hard when I know there are things out that there wanting to kill me. A vampire and wolf fighting to be with me both in which probably want to kill me know. I do my best not to have a panic attack. Seriously what do I do now? Unable to enjoy the bath I give up and get out. I wrap a towel around me and head to my room. I see Jasper laying with his legs crossed on my bed. "Um Jasper… My dad is here and I'm well…" Jasper doesn't look at me. "We got to get you out of here Bella." I laugh like he's joking but realize he isn't. "I've already packed your bags I've laid you out some clothes on the dresser."

"Jasper honestly you know I can't leave what about school and Charlie?"

"You'll have to make something up a reason you would want to leave. Perhaps that you are going back home with your mom."

"But my mom is on vacation right now she just called earlier."

"Even better does Charlie know that?"

"NO but…"

"Then it's settled get dressed."

"Um no I don't think anything is settled actually!" I say angrily.

Jasper finally looks at me. He rises off the bed and comes towards me. Bella darling please listen to me. Laurent and Victoria are still out there looking for you. Edward just saw Laurent in the woods not far from here. The only thing keeping them at bay is the wolves and us!" Jasper shakes his head. "So they are both after me!" I say forgetting about my towel as I let go it drops to the floor. Jasper pauses staring at me. My eyes widen and I hurriedly reach for my towel. Jasper gives that painful look again only he turns and grabs the desk with both hands. "Please hurry and get dressed." He says as if out of breath. But as if he can't help it I see him looking back at me. I'm pulling up my pants when he lets out a hissing growl and grabs his head running his fingers through it. "Jasper?" I whisper. "Just hurry up, tell him you're leaving Forks. Tell him you can't take it anymore being here." Jasper says as he slowly walks up to me. Jasper put his hands against the wall I'm against. "Edward read Victoria's mind. She wants me to watch you die. She wants me to feel what she felt when I killed James. Laurent is her right hand man so to speak. He will do what she ask no manner what she ask as well as the fact that he too craves you." Jasper softly says running his hand along my cheek and looking in my eyes. "Tell your father we broke up that you can't stand me anymore." Jasper says running a hand further along me now. "Tell him that if you stay in this town…" Jasper pauses to kiss me. "I know what to say." I say breathlessly. Jasper leans into me nuzzling my neck. "Jasper… What about Charlie what if someone comes here? We can't leave him unprotected." Jasper leans his head into my shoulder. "My family is watching over him. We won't let anything happen Bella I promise. But we must go now." Jasper backs away from me looking like it's taking all this will power to do so. "Do what you need to do then start driving off I will meet you." Jasper says his eyes solid black and I swallow and nod.

"What do you mean you're leaving Bella?" Charlie says with his hands up in the air. "I got to go dad I can't take another minute here in Forks." Charlie narrows his eyes. "What happened? What about you and that Jasper fellow." I noticed he finally said his name right. "We broke up dad that is why I need to leave." Charlie looks confused. "Because you broke up with some guy you got to leave Forks?" I nod. "Did he hurt you!" I shake my head. "No dad it's not like that." Getting what he meant I didn't want him to think Jasper was like that. "Then what Bella? Come on I just got you back are you really going to leave because of some kid?" This hurts as I know now this isn't enough. I have to hit him where it hurts and it kills me. My heart sinks before I even say the words. I remember how my mom and him fought and what she said. "I stay here and do what every day dad? Eat at the diner? Watch the game every night? That's not me dad that's you! There is nothing for me here." Charlie looks defeated and like I took a bullet to his heart he stands there staring at me. I want to take it all back and say I'm sorry but know I can't I didn't mean a word of it but he can't know that. Without another word I run to my truck and start down the road. After a few miles out the tear works start and I scream as a thump hits the car. Jasper crawls in through the window. "Scoot over you can't drive like this you'll kill yourself. Like what like everyone else wants anyway why not!" Jasper stops the truck in the middle of the highway. "Don't you ever say anything like that to me again!" He says. "A world without you Bella is no world at all. Not one I wish to take part of." He says running his hand softly against my cheek and looks back to the road. "Please buckle up." I hear the tone in his voice as he's trying to soften it and calm down.

I jump again as I hear another thump. "Easy Bella it's just Emmett. He's coming with us to help protect you. The others are watching over Charlie as promised and Alice is in the car ahead of us. "The sports car?" Jasper nods and takes my hand. His eyes still black as night. "Relax Bella I'm not going to attack you too." He says as if reading my mind. "Come here." He says putting his arm around me. I lean my head against his shoulder and he kisses my forehead. "After seeing you naked for the first time bloodlust is the last thing on my mind." I feel his chest moving in silent laughter. I think about what happened in the bedroom feeling all warm suddenly. "Whoa Bella." Jasper says swerving. "Damn Bro!" Emmett hollers as he's sitting in the cab. "Sorry!" Jasper hollers back. "What are you two doing anyway?" Jasper grumbles "You mean what I wish we were doing." I blush as I hear this under his breath. Jasper and I share the feeling the entire destination. "Bella darling we're here. Emmett is going to take it from here. I'm sorry Bella I." I see it in his face and know it's an incredible fight. "Go bro I got it. Hurry…." Emmett says taking my arm as he leads me into a hotel. Jasper nods and is off. Alice comes into the office after us. "I need a room." Emmett says. The man working the office looks at the three of us funny but I'm too tired and distraught to get it at first. Emmett can't help but laugh and says. "Yep the three of us one room..." He winks and Alice pops the hell out of him. "Oh baby come on. I had to say it! He was asking for it." Emmett says as we exit the office.

We enter the room and I don't even so much as look around I just find the nearest spot to sit. Alice sits across from me looking at me worriedly. "Bella hun?" Emmett pats me on the back. "She'll be ok. Just been a long day for her." He walks around and plops down beside Alice and kisses her lips then lays his head in her lap. "Bella if you want to sleep go right ahead. Jasper probably won't be back for a bit." I nod. "I'm not tired."

"Oh no I bet she's hungry or thirsty!" Emmett says shooting up in a panic like I'm a pet or something.

"No I'm fine."

"Oh." Emmett plops back down. "Well um just let us know ok!" Emmett says.

"I got to go to the bathroom." I say and rise up. Emmett rises too and I look at him oddly. "Sit! She can do that by herself." Alice says. "But Jasper said."

"She's just going to the bathroom Emmett she'll be ok" Alice smiles.

I turn on the sink and let the water run till it's warm I start to washing my face. I'm looking at the marks on my arms from my crutches and thinking how glad I will be to get this cast off. I wipe off my face and come back to the room. Alice is staring off and I can tell she's seeing something Emmett is holding her hand watching and waiting. "What is it?" I whisper to Emmett. Just then Jasper enters the door. He looks at me and walks over wrapping his arms around me. His eyes golden again I run my hands long his chest and look up at him. He looks over at Alice shaking his head. We both know this means more trouble. Alice finally talks. "He's changed course. He knows he's being set up and that Bella isn't in Forks. He's been in her house."

"WHA WHOA HE'S BEEN IN MY HOUSE! WHAT ABOUT CHARLIE!" I say reaching for my keys and Jasper yanks them from reach. "You're not going anywhere."

"You said Charlie was protected."

"He's not there Bella Charlie's at work I see Edward and Esme watching over him."

My phone rings causing me to jump. "Hello?"

"Say I'm alright mom."

"What?"

"Say it or something bad could happen to your beautiful mamma. Oh and remain calm don't let your boyfriend know you're getting all upset."

"I'm alright mom." I say recognizing the Jamaican accent.

"Very good."

"Now say I can't talk about it right now mom."

"I can't talk about it now mom."

"Now I want you to pretend that you want to talk to your mom in private and go to the bathroom. Shut the door but before you do that smile and let on that face that shows. Your mother is just being overprotective and all motherly look."

I try to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. "Um mom please just give me a minute." I try my best to sound almost annoyed. I force a look that says my mom is being a pain and questioning me about what took place at home. "Yes mom we broke up." I start off and head into the bathroom waving off the three as I shut the door. "Very good like the little add in."

"Now listen here's where it gets tricky. I know how you're little boyfriend and that fortune teller work. It is up to you to make sure they don't know where you are going or that you have left. You see that window leading outside?" I turn and see what he's talking about and realize that he's seen this place or is right outside. "Nuh uh. You don't want to be responsible for the death of a loved one now do you?"

"No of course not mom." I add in incase I am being listened to. Very quietly and quickly I want you to put the phone down and climb out that window. Walk three blocks down you will see some tracks you will turn right and walk until you see a pasture with a beautiful white house. Since you all thought it clever to fool me. Now you can play the fool. I must say I really love your mother's new place. The phone goes dead I hobble towards the window and grab a towel so I can quietly open it. I even take it upon myself to flush the toilet and run the sink before I go so it looks as though I still need sometime. I manage to get my legs out the window first so my big cast will fit. I quietly scoot through the window and use the towel to close it back up hoping that will save me sometime if Jasper happens to check on me. I don't even bother with my crutches they would only slow me down. I look down and start walking as fast as possible. I saw the tracks and turned. I hadn't seen my mother's new place yet. She hadn't had time to send pictures yet. My heart sank knowing what I could witness as I walk in this new home. I walk in first thing I see are pictures of me hanging up in the hallway. I swallow as I look around and decidedly call out. "Mom?"

Immediately I hear. "BELLA ! BELLA!" I rush up the stairs in a panic almost falling as I try to hobble the rest of the way up. "MOM!" I say as I make it up the stairs and I follow her voice to a room. I open the door and see my old stuff animals and pictures of all my old friends. If it wasn't for the situation I would have taken time to admire that she fixed up a room for me. "MOM where are you?"

"Bella!" I hear her say again and turn around to see a tv and a video tape playing. "I'm ok mom." I look at the screen and see it's an old tape of my ballet recital. "I suck mom." The door slams. "And so do I!" Laurent says laughing. I try to back away but fall over a chest knocking over some quilts. Laurent comes towards me as my back is now against the dresser. "She's not even here is she?" He picks me up by the throat. "Now don't you feel the fool." He throws me against the headboard of the bed and my body sneaks down into the bed. He jumps up on it. "So is this your old bed? Where you use to sleep as a child?" He grabs the comforter with one hand and smells it. "MMMMMMMMMMM." He says glaring at me with his red eyes. "Such a shame such a pretty girl but orders are orders and I am very thirsty. Have been since we met! Better be glad it's me and not Victoria that found you first. She wants you to be tortured and in front of your man." Laurent smiles "But I am going to do you a pretty little favor and do this quick and painless. I promise you won't feel a thing sweetness." I hear the bedroom window crash and Laurent is ripped off me. I'm still trying to catch my breath but can't. I gasp and gasp for air. Jasper catches a glimpse as he takes on Laurent. I can tell he's trying to use his powers to help me but is distracted as Laurent grabs him from behind. I feel my eyes starting to cross as I suffocate. "BELLA!" Jasper yells trying to get to me as Laurent holds him back. Emmett comes running in like a grizzly bear dragging Laurent off by his hair. Alice grabs his feet.

I feel my eyes start to close as Jasper rushes towards me. I can no longer fight it.

Jasperpov

"Is she alright?" I ask Edward as I carry her in the house. "What the hell happened?" Edward asked taking her from my hands and placing her down. "Carlisle!" I holler. "She was suffocating." Carlisle rushes down the stairs into the room were Bella lies on the couch. Carlisle softly rubs his fingers along her throat where Laurent's hands had choked her. "Please just help her!" I yell. Carlisle looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well isn't she?" I say in a panic.

Carlisle puts a mirror up to her mouth and I see it fog up. I run my hands through my hair like a mad man and pull at it. "OH thank God!" I say never more relieved in my life. Carlisle smiles she'll be ok but her dad is going to wonder about those marks on her neck. We can't send her home like this too risky. You've sent her home once with a broken leg. Soon he'll start to wonder like any father would." I get what he's saying and realize just how bad it looks indeed. "Hmm let me talk to Alice see if we can come up with a plan."

Once Carlisle leaves I sink to the floor. Edward puts his hand on my back. "You're right Edward. I should have listened. I let my ego get the best of me. Now look at her. Laying there she could have died! I have to let her go. Us being together is killing her."

"If you let her go now you might as well kill her yourself!" Rose says as she walks. I raise an eyebrow in wonder as to why she suddenly shows any interest in Bella or I. Edward himself stands and eyes Rose.

"Well even I can tell that girl is head over heels for you Jasper. I might not like her and think she's certainly stupid. Not I choice I would make if I was her to hang out with a bunch of blood lusting vampires. But the choice is hers as well not just yours not Edward's not even mine as much as I might want to pretend it is. You need to give her the choice. She needs to her options. Let her be free to live her life as a human and make human choices and mistakes yet considering she might not live very long since Victoria wants her dead. Let her be turned as one of us to know she will never grow old, never have children or a family of her own to live and feed of blood of that of an animal like us or humans like the Volturi. Or the option that might be best for everyone she accepts Jacob's imprint. She will have protection of the tribe. Bella can have a family and a child one day she can still grow old with someone that loves her." Anger rushes through me at her last statement and I rush at her. Edward pushes me back into a bookcase. "She's only being honest Jasper. You and Bella need to talk this out. Don't expect Bella to answer right away either it's a hard decision and even if she does answer give her time she might change her mind. She is human Jasper you need to try to remember to think as she would not as we. Jasper…" Edward softens his voice. "Note that if she happens to pick option C out of those you cannot ever attack the wolf tribe if you truly love her you can't hurt any of them. Especially Jacob Black, Wolves when they imprint they mate for life. If you ever lose your temper and kill him Bella dies alone and unprotected."

"But Bella isn't smart enough to pick that option." Rose says crossing her arms and leaves the room. This is a good thing because I want to rip her head off and feed it to the wolves... Edward laughs at my last thought. "No you don't." Edward winks and leaves me be with Bella.

I watch Bella the thought of her with Jacob makes me violently angry. Every inch of me starts to feel more and more crazed. The thought of killing him right now so she doesn't have that option is even more tempting then the scent of her blood. If she chooses him I can't ever see him or her again. It would end badly for the both of them. I'd like to think I could be the better man in this scenario and let her go. But let's face it I'm not a man I'm a vampire and the thought of some idiot wolf boy even touching Bella… "Ding Dong Bells Laurent is dead who knocked him out hahahaha!" I hear Emmett singing as he enters the room. "Bad timing?" He ask as he sees my face and Bella laying on the couch. "Sorry bro... Is she alright?"

"Yes thankfully." I say grabbing her hand and holding it.

"Wow that was some serious focus you had going in that room." Even Alice and I felt it. "How'd you do it I've never felt such a charge from you." Emmett says. "Honestly Emmett I don't even know how I did it. I've never had it that strong before."

"Must be love." Emmett says and for some reason that bothers me and I feel the need to leave. "Just keep an eye on her for me will yah." I say without even looking at him. "Sure thing bro."

For the first time I don't feel hunger enough though I know I should. In fact I feel nothing. I just sit out in the woods waiting for Bella to wake. I know I should be in there. I should be the first one she she's when she awakes. Then I think perhaps if she doesn't choose a life with me this is better. It is best to distance myself than to let it drag any further. "Not feeling very confident are we? That doesn't sound like the Jasper I know. The Jasper I know would say BRING IT ON I know she'll pick me!" Edward says plopping on the branch in front of me making the tree shake. "Considering her options Edward you honestly think she's going to want this life?" I wave my hands about. "Hell we all hate this! Not a single one of us would pick this life if we had the choice. We'd all have chosen death." Edward smiles. "Not necessarily." I look at him. "What do you mean? You can honestly say you'd choice this over death?"

"No but Carlisle would. Carlisle believes in us. In this… He created this family for a reason he choose to bond us all together for a reason. Carlisle doesn't see things the way we do. We feel robbed. Carlisle sees this as a chance."

"Chance? For what? More blood more lives more war?"

"Nope I think he sees it as a chance for salvation, redemption and for hope for others like us. To show those like the Volturi that there are other options better ones. We don't all have to live like monsters and hid in the shadows. Rather than feed of the people we can join them live amongst them protect them when needed." Edward leans back and looks at me. "I see Carlisle in you every time you're with Bella. I see that same look of determination that he gets on his face. You want to feel human again and you love the way she makes you feel closer and closer to it each time you are around her. I've even seen you act more human even your habits are changing."

"I never noticed it." I say sincere.

"That's because you are too close to the picture. She's changed you for the better."

"Then why are you so dead set against her turning?"

Edward is silent for a moment.

"Because I don't want her to resent you like Rose does with me."

"Rose doesn't resent you she said so herself."

Edward points to his temple. "You forget brother mind reader. " Edward laughs but sadly. "She forgets too." For the first time I actually feel a real connection to Edward. I feel his pain and feel for him. "I'm sorry Edward that must be hard." Edward looks to the sky. "Yes but at the same time I too couldn't go on without her. She is my Bella." Edward nods his head and climbs down the tree. "She's awake now Jasper." He says and heads into the house. However I don't move… Not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

(I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING) NO Flames!

Chapter 6

I open my eyes and see Emmett and Alice looking down upon me. I blink repeatedly at first as everything is out of focus. "So glad you could join us Bella!" Alice says all chipper and holds out her hands for me to grab. "You hungry?" I turn to see Esme's smiling face. "Yes actually famished." I reach up and grab my throat its sore to the touch and is stiff as I try to move around. "WE GOT HIM BELLA WE KILLED THE SOB!" Emmett says proudly and I can't help but smile at Emmett's enthusiasm he literally is like a child sometimes. Emmett punches his own palm as if to show me how they did it. I sorely look around the room and see all the Cullen's but the one I'm looking for. My smile fades. "Where's Jasper is he alright?"

"He's fine just needed some space to think." Edward says.

The way he says it though unnerves me and I'm not sure if Jasper and thinking is a good thing at this time with everything going on like it has been. "Um yeah where is he?" I say this time only more pushy. Edward's brow raises amused and he points outside. I nod but wince as I do. "Oh Bella you're staying here for a few days at least until that neck heals. We don't want Charlie being a cop and all to think Jasper is assaulting you." Carlisle says. I look at him eyes wide. "Don't worry we got it covered Alice already called him. She told him you needed some major girl time after you and Jaspers little fight." Esme says as she puts on some pasta. "Oh. Ok that worked?" I asked curiously knowing if I had asked Charlie myself he'd flip a gasket. "Alice has her ways."

"Meaning she always gets what she wants." Emmett chimed in.

"Not always." Alice says looking at Emmett.

"OH really?" He says challengingly.

"Yes you're still wearing that gawdy shirt you know I hate. Certainly haven't gotten my way there!"

Emmett frowns "But I love this shirt."

"Esme please you really don't have to do that." I say watching her stir the pasta.

"Oh but I want to! Do you know how long it's been since I got to cook for anyone!" She smiles Carlisle laughs. "Yes it's been sometime."

"Well then thank you." I say and look out the Back Bay door.

I slowly walk outside it's bright and sunny and for some odd reason it never occurred to me what happened to the Cullen's when it was sunny. Sunny days in Forks is rare very rare. In fact I was beginning to worry they said Jasper was out here. I wondered why they weren't alarmed. I look around up in the trees knowing that's usually Jaspers place to hid. From a distance I see something odd something almost glittery and shiny. I squint my eyes and walk towards it. I come closer and hear. "How is your throat Ms. Swan?"

"Jasper?" I say completely caught off guard as I stare upon him. "That's amazing I say." Touching his chest to make sure what I am seeing his real. "Yes Bella we don't burst into flames." He puts his cool hands to my neck examining it. "I'm so sorry." He says as he looks it over. "That's twice I've let you down. You might not ever make it past a third. Not sure how much your little body can take."

"Jasper it's not your fault please don't do that."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have vampires after you."

"You don't know that. They've been killing humans all over even here in Forks. Who's to say they wouldn't and now we know there are wolves. My life is in danger anyway. In fact I imagine I am still alive only because of you." Jasper rolls his eyes.

"Yep I'm quite the hero aren't I!"

"JUST STOP IT JASPER!" As I yell this I forget about my neck and whip my head around. "Damn Bella!" Jasper says as I wince in pain. He sighs making me realize how more and more human he sounds lately. He takes my hand and walks me inside. Esme has me a plate set out. "Thank you this looks great!" I say and it really did. I could tell she made the pasta herself. Not realizing how hungry I am I shoveling it in. It's not until I'm down to my last few bites that I look up and see every single Cullen staring at me. I cover my mouth with my hand. "Oh my you all must think I'm a pig." They all laugh even Rose surprisingly. "You a pig Bella darling? Come on?" Jasper wraps his fingers around my wrist to proof a point. "Yeah Bella when are you going to become part of the family so we don't have to be so delicate with you? Emmett says now everyone is staring at him. Edward smacks him in the back of head hard. "Ouch what was that for!"

"For being the one with the worst timing and for being you." Edward says smacking him again.

Not being able to stop myself I look at Jasper. He's not even blinking just sitting there like a statue. "I think that is our cue." Esme said rounding up the other Cullen's. I swallow my food and say… "Do they mean? What I think they mean?"

"If you think they mean me sinking my fangs into you and letting the venom spread throughout your veins painfully for three days straight while inside your wishing to die and for someone to end you right there, then waking up with the only thing on your mind being blood lust, not growing old, not having children and having to say goodbye to your family and friends. Then yes that would be correct." Jasper stands up from the table. "Excuse me."

"Jasper."

"Don't worry Bella there are other options."

"Then name me the ones where you and I are together." I plead.

"That is it that one right there." He turns and grabs my waist. "See Bella every day gets more and more dangerous for you. Right now I am fantasizing about taking you against this table and having my way with you." He swallows and his eyes go black. "Both ways." Jasper let go and walks away this time I let him. I sit back in the chair. My throat knots up but this time not for soreness. "There are other options you know." Rose says standing behind me. "You could remain a normal human girl find a human man to be with grow old and have babies with." She smiles. "That's the one I was robbed of. The one I so desperately wanted. But my fiancé had other plans."

"You mean Edward."

"No. Edward saved me or at least he thought he was." She tells me her story about her drunk fiancé and his buddies taking turns with her. How they slammed her down to the ground splitting her head life leaving her as they continued. How Edward killed every last one and then turned her. How she hated him but loved him about her resentment about her thankfulness. When she's done telling her story my mouth is still dropped. "Or there's this option…" Edward says handing me my cell. "Jake?" I ask confused. "Aren't you going to answer it?" He asks.

"NO!" I say slamming down the phone.

Rose and Edward look upon each other Rose shrugs her shoulders and Edward folds his arms. I get up from the table and head towards Jasper's room. I'm surprised as I see bed in there that wasn't there before. I gather he got that so I'd have somewhere to sleep. I run my fingers along the silk sheets thinking thoughts I probably shouldn't be. I feel Jasper amongst the room and look around. I see him in the shadows of a corner staring at me. I blush knowing he senses what I was thinking about. "I figured you might want a bed. Seeing as we don't sleep, we never needed one. Alice saw this one and thought of you. I walk towards him. "Don't you have me in overdrive Bella I'm afraid I might do something. Seeing as how I was already aroused and feeling you I…" He steps out of the shadow. "Jasper!" Edward enters the room. "Let's go!" Jasper nods "He'll be back Bella." Edward says. And they leap out the window running through the woods. I lay on the bed thinking about how much this sucks… I imagine Jasper lying next to me and sigh. I think about what he said about if we're to be together. The thing that Jasper just doesn't get is all I want is him I'm his. Jasper is all I see in my future and the Cullen's I've never felt more at home than I do here.

"Bella…" I hear him say softly and open my eyes. I see his eyes are golden again and he's lying next to me. I put my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I feel him kiss the top of my head. "Bella? Darling do you understand all your options? He says kissing the top of my head again and breathing me in. "Jasper just hold me can't we talk about this later?"

"Whatever you wish."

"Thank you. I promise we will talk about it just don't want to think about anything right now. I just want this right now nothing else just you and me."

"Yes mam."

I awake completely rested and carefree feeling. I'm surprised to awake to Jasper still holding me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Perfect actually." I stretch out my arms.

He rolls me over and kisses my lips deeply. "Good." He says and rises. "You should be good to go home then in a day or so." He says. "It wouldn't be right of me if I didn't tell you that your friend Jake has been calling nonstop on your cell. Sorry I cut it off it was that or destroy it I didn't think you'd be too happy if I had."

"I'd just make you replace it." Something about that makes Jasper laugh and he leans over to kiss my cheek. "And he's not my friend. Not anymore" I say still angry. Jasper has a certain look about him I can't quite read but he keeps quiet.

"UM Jasper might I have a few girlie moments?"

Jasper looks at me completely lost. "Um you know human moments I point to the bathroom." I swore he'd blush if he could. "Oh well of course. I'll leave you to it." Jasper exits the room and I turn on my phone to call my mom and see how they are. Alice explained to me how they had to set up a fake break in to explain Laurent's and the Cullen's mishap. I felt terrible that part of my mother's new house got destroyed but was sure the insurance would cover it. I was about to dial when Jake calls yet again. I sigh irritably and decide to answer it to tell him a few choice of words. I answer and say "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT JAKE!" I hear him laugh and that pisses me off more. "LOOK STOP CALLING ME! I mean it Jake you can't make up for this one." I hang up the phone and throw it on the bed. I grab my bag so I can have the stuff I need to get ready in the bathroom. But something stops me and I see something in the woods. Thinking its Jasper or Emmett trying to mess with me I decide to check it out. "Ja?" I start to say and feel someone wrap their hand around my mouth and drag me off. "Did you leave the letter where I told you?" I hear the voice and am now pissed as I recognize it to be Jake's. "Yes I did are you sure he'll think Bella wrote it?" I hear the younger one say. "Easy Bella quit squirming." Jake says squeezing me tighter. "If it's one thing I know is Bella's handwriting and I got the paper from her room wrote Charlie one too that will coincide with it." Jake says like he's awfully proud of himself. I fight harder I'm furious the more I hear them talk. Jacob throws in in the back of a van I don't recognize. He hops in the back with me smiling. "Son of a BITCH!" I yell and rush over to hit him but fall as the driver hits a bump. "Easy Paul she's already all banged up thanks to that leech." Jake says as he catches me. I see where his hands are directly under my breast. "MOVE YOUR HANDS!" He laughs again. "Those Cullen's they got you all hypnotized or something Bella. This is your intervention and this time I'm not letting you go." He says. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JACOB!"

"Wow she's pissed." The younger one I recognize to be Seth. "You're part of this too!' I yell at him and he looks like a wounded child. Seth sits down and doesn't say another word. "Shut her up would yah she's getting on my nerves. Not only that but we're still on their territory Sam is going to kill us if he finds out so let's shut her up before the Cullen's come after us and tattle. "You heard him quiet Bella." Jake says. So I decide to scream as loud as a can and before I can get it out Jakes big hand is in my mouth and I bit down. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR he says as I bite as hard as I can yet not even drawing blood in fact I stop as I feel my jaw starting to dislocate and my teeth hurt. "Whoa you ok?" He ask putting his hand to my jaw and I slap it away. "And this is the love of your life?" Paul says turning as I'm about to fall again Jake grabs me to catch me. "I'll never forgive you for this Jake." I say as I see where they are headed. La Push area meaning wolf territory the Cullen's can't come here not without a fight and here they are greatly outnumbered. I sank down in his arms. "I hate you." I mutter. "No you don't now that's not nice Bella." Jake runs his fingers through my hair. "First thing you need is a bath. You smell like him you know."

"Good that's how I prefer it." I smart off.

I hear his knuckles pop. The van stops and all I see is a shed. Seth opens the back of the van and I start to run off. "Gees Bella give it a rest." Jacob wraps his big bear arms around me and starts dragging me towards the shed. "What is your plan exactly? " I ask as they sit me down in a chair. "Well it's easy really Bella. We just keep you here until you're sane again and realize exactly what the Cullen's are doing to you."

"Well they aren't kidnapping me and keeping me in a shed I can tell you that much."

"Sorry princess no mansions or filet mingon here."

"Get bent Jake."

"Just another way the Cullen's try to seduce you into their lifestyle fancy cars, clothes, cash running out their asses and then whatever powers they possess I'm sure."

"Wow you really are something else." I say to his ignorance. "The Cullen's are nothing like that."

"Yeah you're with that good ole boy from the south huh!" Paul smarts off and Jake laughs. "You just shut up about Jasper!"

They all laugh. "OMG YOU GUYS REALLY BROUGHT THE BITCH HERE!" I turn and see a girl at the door eyeing me like her worst enemy. "Shut up Leah and don't you call her that again!" Jacob says. "The Damn Vampire Lover Herself. " The girl says walking towards me and she takes a piece of my hair. "She's not that special Jacob hell she's not even all that pretty." Leah says and fluffs my hair in my face. "I think she's pretty." Seth says shyly. "Shut up what would you know about girls?" Leah snaps. "Maybe the question is what do you know about girls?" Paul says then eyes me. "I think its three against one Bella's hot and you're jealous." I feel like vomiting right now. Jasper's probably worried sick about me thinking that Victoria has snagged me or something by now. While these idiots are fighting about how hot I am. I raise out of the chair. "Where do you think you're going?" Jake says leaning back against a pillar in the shed. "Home…" I say. "Nope she's going back to that Jasper guy!" Paul says. "You're not going anywhere Bella Swan you're staying right here." He crosses his eggs and leans back eyeing me. "Watch me." Paul and Jake laugh as I hobble towards the door. Leah rolls her eyes and punches me in the face. "WHOA!" Paul says. Jacob breaks my fall placing me down. Then grabs Leah by the throat touch her again and you'll know what it's like to be my bitch." The way Jacob says that sends chills down my spine and for the first time ever I think I actually might fear Jacob Black. I swore I saw his eyes flash from wolf back to human state during this. Leah sits down saying nothing and grabs her neck. Seth backs into a corner like a scared little boy.

Jacob turns back towards me and crouches down. "I'm sorry are you ok hun?" My mouth opens but nothing will come out I think I'm actually in shock. I've seen Jake in some of his worst moments but this. This is not the Jake that was my best friend not the Jake I grew up with during the summer. He's snapped. He looks at me though his eyes like the old Jake his mannerisms more like him as he holds out his hand. "Let me see your face Bella please." Hot tears roll down my face. "LEAVE US!" He says looking back to Leah bitterly. "You too Seth." Seth nods and looks at me concerned. Jacob shuts the door as they leave. He crotches back down and crawls over to me. He wipes the tears off with this thumb. "Ah gees Bella. If I had known she was gonna."

"That's not why I'm crying and you know it Jake!" I say gasping for a breath. He ignores me and takes his shirt off dabbing the corner of it with his tongue. I wasn't even aware my eye was bleeding until he started to clean it off. "Bella quit fighting it. If you'd just give in this would all be over and we could share our lives together. This right here is what's meant to be. I felt it or I wouldn't have imprinted on you." I turn my face away from him. He sighs and lays down next to me. "Lay down Bella get some sleep." He says patting the floor next to him. I kick him with my cast. Then it dawns on me as he's laughing at me. "What did you put in that letter?" I demand. "Only the truth Bella about me and you and how in then end you decided it was best for everyone if you accepted the imprint." I gasp. "You really expect him to believe that!"

"OH I made it very convincing and it will be true you just need time is all. After sometime away from the Cullen's you will see. They got you all brainwashed. That's not your fault Bella."

"No Jacob it's this tribe the pack! You're the one that's brainwashed."

"You haven't even asked about the letter to your father. See all you think about is them! Isn't that not proof enough Bella?"

"What could you possibly write to Charlie to make him accept this?"

"Easy I wrote that after your break up with Jasper which is all over town buy the way. That you opened your eyes and finally saw who you were meant to be with that one was easy you're dad loves me remember. In fact Billy said he was on cloud nine that you left that boy and picked the right one bout time is how Billy put it."

"Billy is part of this also?"

Jacob laughs. "Don't you see Bella you're so blind we're all just trying to help you." The sun is starting to go down and I'm freezing. "Come here." Jacob waves over. "I'd rather catch the flu and die." I say rolling over away from him. I feel a warm arm wrap around my waist and pull me in. "JACOB! GET" HE puts a hand over my mouth. "Shhhhhh. GO to sleep I'm not gonna try anything just keeping you warm Bella." I elbow him. "That's not what the lower half of you is saying!" Jacob laughs in my ear. "Can't help that one Bella." He starts laughing again. "I bet that Jasper fellow isn't near this…" Knowing where he's going on that one I grab the leg of the chair they had me sitting in and smack it across Jacob's face. I scream as Jake immediately transforms and has his huge paw on me parts of the shed come down on top of us. My heart feels as though it's about to thump through my chest as he stares down at me growling and shaking his head. I put both hands over my mouth in fear if I anger him further he'll end my life right there. His claws dig into me and I wince "Please Jake you're hurting me." He shakes his head again and whimpers. He transforms and looks at me. "Oh MY GOD BELLA!" Jacob says standing up in the buff. "What did I do!" I say nothing I'm shaking too badly not just from the cold but from fear now.

Jacob backs up to the door grabbing some clothes. He gets dressed still staring at me. He then gets on his knees in front of me putting his hand to his forehead. "Lay down." He says only softly and as if he is pleading. I lay down wanting to live another day in hopes to see Jasper again. "Please stop crying." He says and puts his arm back around me. "If I can protect you from those leeches then I can at least stop you from getting Phenomena." In my head right then I was thinking but who's going to protect me from you. For once I truly wanted Jasper to come busting down this shed door and teach Jacob Black a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

"With me Bella there's a future. We could have a family. I'd protect you. Keep you warm just like this everynight. Just you and me and one day our own little bundle. Don't you see the cold ones can't give you this…" He sighs. "He doesn't and could never love you the way I do Bella Swan. When are you going to open your eyes and your heart to me? Do I have to keep you here forever?" My heart skips a beat at his last words but I say nothing…

I don't know how but I managed to fall asleep I awake to the sun shining through the shed. Jacob is snoring heavily and unfortunately humping me like you wouldn't believe. Ew… I think to myself trying to inch away without waking him. But as I start to pull away I see where his hand is and move it off my breast. Jasper would murder his ass there wouldn't even be a hair left if he saw this. I finally manage to scoot back and Jacob rolls over on his back. I wrinkle my nose and toss a blanket over his shorts so I don't have to see that. He scratches himself and rolls over again. I look around the shed trying to see if there is any way I can escape without waking the perv. I wondered if Jasper could sense me. If he knew I was in distress or danger. Seeing no other way out, I decide to brave it and I step over the sleeping Jacob and reach for the shed door "Not so fast." I feel Jacobs hand wrap around my ankle. He tiredly rises. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Jake I got to pee! Is that alright?" He scratches himself again and looks at me. "Well then go." He says and slides me a bucket. "You're kidding." He shrugs then piss your pants have it your way he reaches for the bucket. "Jake if I pee in the bucket and no telling how long you are keeping me here it's going to rank in here. His brow rises as if he hadn't thought about it. "Fine I'll take you." He gets up. "Got to go myself anyhow."

Jake grabs hold of my hand and walks me out to the woods. "No funny business just do your thing." He says staring at me. "You aren't seriously going to watch me pee!"

"Bella come on it's not like I'm not going to see it all sooner or later."

I want to punch him for that but after last night know better.

"You're not going to watch me pee!"

"Fine you can watch me!" He says about to pull out his junk.

"JESUS JAKE!" I turn my head in time thankfully as he goes.

"Such a girl." He teases as he finishes up.

"It's put away now." He says.

"You ready to head back now?" He asks.

"I'm not pulling my pants down in front of anyone and squatting!" I put my hands to my waist.

"Okay then let's go."

"You're sick!"

"Nope you honestly think of all the things I want to see about you peeing is one of them?" He says.

"Well you keep pushing me about it."

He laughs. "I'm not an idiot I've seen enough movies to know how this works."

"This isn't a movie."

"Good news for you or I'd be having my way with you by now."

My jaw drops.

"Look if you don't want me to see you pee then come here." He waves his hand over and holds it out for me to take. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere you're going to hold my hand and go."

"You know nothing about girls do you?"

"Oh I know plenty." He wiggles his brows. I roll my eyes. "Fine."

"Turn your head I'll hold your hand."

And just as I figured thanks to my cast and his stupid rule I fell as I was going landing right in my own filth. Jacob laughs as I rush to pull up my pants. "Should have done it my way." He winks and picks me up. "What are you doing!"

"Well I'm not going to smell that all day and night it's bad enough I had to smell that leech on you."

He starts towards the river and is about to drop me in I cling on to his neck. "Jake my cast I can't get it wet!" He rolls his eyes and sets me down. I scream as he takes my cast and rips it apart throwing it in the river. He looks at me after I scream. "Gees Bells I'm not going to hurt you. Just fixing the issues relax." He picks me back up and carries me into the water with him. I cling onto him tighter trying to climb up on him as the water hits its ice cold. "Ready?" He says without further warning we're under water. My eyes wide as he looks at me underneath the water he grabs my waist and pulls me back up. "J… Ja….. cob!"

He wraps his body around mine looking at me intimately.

"Jake please don't do this." I plead.

He says nothing just looks at me. He runs his hand along my face.

"Jake…"

"Bella…" He says desperately. "Open your eyes baby."

I start to shake violently as if finally clicks he doesn't feel the cold. "Shit." Jacob says as if snapping out of it.

Jasperpov

"Bella?" I call out.

Thinking she's been in there for some time. Yet then again I haven't been a human for quite some time. Perhaps I've forgotten. I get to the bathroom and see its open and no sign shows she was ever in there. "That's odd." I say to myself.

"Bella!" I call out and see Alice passing by the hall.

"Hey have you seen Bella?"

"Nope thought she was in the shower."

I narrow my eyes in wonder I sniff the air for any sign of a threat but pick up nothing. "Her phone is on the bed. " I pick it up curiously and see the last call came from none other than Jacob Black himself. I notice she must have answered it. Alice is looking at something and suddenly looks at me like I'm about to lose it. "What is it?" She hands me the letter on the desk. "Did you see this Alice?"

"I just read it…"

"NO DID YOU SEE THIS IN THAT PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS!" I skim through the letter repeatedly not believing what I am reading.

Jasper,

I've made up my mind. I just wasn't sure how to tell you so I thought this was best. I've chosen to accept Jacob's imprint. It's what's best. I'm sorry Jasper I love you but he can actually give me what I want and need you can't provide that for me. I have to do what's best for me and my family. With you I have to give it all up literally I just can't do that nor can I bare the thought of never having a child of my own. Please forgive me…

Bella Swan

P's I beg of you not to start anything with the packs this was my decision mine alone…

I smash her cell phone in my hand and it crumbles onto the floor. "I'm so sorry Jasper." Alice says and I'm gone.

Bellapov

* * *

"Damn it Bella take the pills!" Jacob says as I throw the bottle across the floor spilling them everywhere. I notice that Seth is nowhere to be seen but Leah and Paul decided to join Jake today.

"She looks like crap." Leah says as I'm coughing.

"Yeah man what did you do to her?"

"Shut up." Jake says trying to stuff the pills in my mouth.

"FINE BE STUPID!" Jake says.

"Let me go home." I plead.

"I can't Bella. Not until you let this imprint take place."

The room starts to spin yet I'm laying down. "Bella! Bella!" I hear Jacob then last thing I hear is the shed door being knocked down and feeling an incredibly warm body grabbing hold of me.

"What the hell were you thinking boy! You almost killed that girl!" I hear someone yelling. I try to get my barings and look around to see where I am hoping Jasper found me or that I'm home with Charlie. I lift up halfway looking around feeling nauseas all a sudden so my first intuition is get out of the bed find a place to puke. Only I roll out of bed and puke where I lay. "Jake I swear to God I'm going to kill you!" I hear the voice yell again. And feel the same warm body pick me up again. "Run her a bath NOW!"

"Boys I got this a little privacy…"I hear a feminine voice not belonging to Leah's. No this was much more pleasant and had a bit of an ancient.

"Jacob I promise I will take care of her now get leave us!" She says like how my mother use to when I was little.

I feel soft hands and a nice warm rag along my face and neck.

"You poor dear." She says as I finally see more clearly and see a woman with a scar going across her eye. But she's very pretty. I look more closely and notice it looks like claw marks. "Here the bath is almost ready. Let me help you in." I sank into the bath enjoying its warmth and the smell it was like lavender. "Open." She said handing me some medicine. I would have fought it but something in me said I could trust her. My name is Emily by the way Bella. I'm Sam's wife." I nod not sure what to say considering the predicament that I am being held against my will. "Our Jakie means well honest. He's just a bit crazy when it comes to you Bella."

"That's an understatement."

She laughs. "Yes I suppose your right."

I must had fallen asleep yet again because I woke up back in the bed only this time Jake was there too with his arms around me. I rolled my eyes wishing I was already a vampire so I could kick his ass. I awake and everyone in the room starts stirring. "She's awake!" Emily says clapping her hands together. "Oh I bet you're famished!" I see her set a huge plate of muffins on the table and the guys start to snag them but she slaps their hands. "NO NO YOU DON'T There is a lady in the house! That and she's our guest. She gets the first one!" Seth takes a bit out of one anyway and she smacks in in the back the head. "Not another bite. " She demands. I can't help but laugh even at the horrible situation. I find myself wondering if she's a wolf too. I hear Jacob moan and know he's awake now. I momentarily close my eyes and see Sam and Emily watching me. Sam looks mad and Emily looks worried. Seth meanwhile is back to devouring his muffin. Leah isn't here and Paul is eyeing Jake. "Bella?" I hear him say. "Jake." I force out of my mouth as I swallow the muffin. "OH thank God." He says and I hear him walking my way I cringe. Sam sees this. "Jacob. Not now." He says sternly.

"But I."

"Leave her be enough is enough can't you see that." Emily grabs Sam's arm.

"Whatever." Jake says but makes sure to run his hand along my back as he exits my skin crawls and hairs stand on end.

Seth puts his muffin down looking truly upset. "I'm sorry Bella I should have got Sam sooner."

Just as he says this the table goes flying muffins and all. I scoot back my rear on the ground as Jake has little Seth pinned to the floor in wolf form Seth looks even more childlike with fear in his eyes. Sam shifts into a huge white wolf knocking Jake off of him. I put a hand to my mouth trying to keep from screaming. Jake turns in the middle of the fight and looks at me. I feel like hyperventilating Seth however shifts and leaps out in front of me and starts growling. I see that conversational thing going again amongst them all. Paul continues to sit there picking at a muffin even with no table like nothings even going on. Jake looks me in the eyes as Seth continues to stand his ground and growl him and Sam finally corner him and Jake runs off running through the woods. That relieves me at first but then I think of Jasper? I put a hand to my mouth again gasping in fear if he finds him. "Am I free to go?" I look Sam in the eyes still in his wolf form. He nods as I go to leave he nudges me and motions for me to let him take me through the woods himself. I nod in return. "It was nice to meet you dear." Emily says I wave with nothing else to say and Seth nods his head.

He drops me off a ways from Charlie's. But that isn't where I want to be right now. The urge to check on Jasper is driving me mad but I know he can't be on their turf in fact that is why he can't go all the way up to Charlie's house. That and he's in wolf form. "Thank you Sam." I say with the fullest meaning nods and heads off towards the woods. I sneak a peak in the windows to see how Charlie is. I see him sitting on the couch watching a game. Glad to know he's alright and his usual self. I look around the woods knowing Jacob and possibly Victoria is somewhere out there. But Jasper is worth it I can't help it. I would just go in the house and call him but don't want to be bombarded with questions from Charlie. So I brave the woods along the way I try to feel Jasper's influence or look around for any of the Cullens.

I make my way up the steps and start to panic as the house is completely vacated… I knock on the door anyhow. Then I start to bang on it desperately looking through all the windows. I start to get this sick feeling like there's a huge whole in my chest. I can't breathe. "Jasper!" I practically whimper cause I can't breathe. "JASPER!" I finally manage to puncture out of my lungs. I try to find a way in but everything is locked up. "No this can't be happening." I say pacing. The sun is going down and I know there is nothing else I can do but go home. I've never felt like this so… completely alone and hopeless. The family I've grown to feel as though my own and the only man I've ever loved and ever will love is now gone. I slowly trudge back home. A coldness comes over me a dark wave of complete and utter hatred. I immediately see Jacob Blacks face and wish to never see him again.

I don't know how but I make it to the steps of my house unscathed well that is by anymore supernatural beings. I open the door. Charlie shoots up from his couch spilling his beer and hurrying towards me. For the first time since I was a little girl I fall into my father's arms and cry like I've never cried before.


	7. Chapter 7

(I do not own anything) No Flames!

Chapter 7

I can't bear to think of her face or even say her name… I trudge along not even knowing honestly what continues to carry any sort of will power. I feel like I've had my heart ripped out of my chest yet again. Only that's the problem I've not one to even take. I've spend days running with no real purpose. I no longer care about anything. I don't even care if anyone sees me about the sunlight. I've not feed. No longer need to or desire to. Without her I don't exist nor do I want to. I knew Emmett and Edward where chasing me so I ran faster and harder. I no longer know the time of day or where exactly I am for I've not cared to pay attention. I come across a sign and realize I've made it all the way to Italy.

For the first time I smile. This is my answer this is my sign! A sick excitement comes over me and I laugh. "The Volturi!" This is what I've been waiting for. What better way to say goodbye to this cruel demented purgatory of a world.

I make my way through hallway with a purpose. I hear the screams of the innocent and know they are feeding. I close my eyes preparing myself for what I'm about to see. Men, Women and children of all ages are being devoured. I control my rage as I know have at least one purpose. I can't let on the real reason I'm here. "Well, Well Mr. Cullen how nice of you to join us!" The pale faced blond with his face completely covered in blood from a young man he's feeding off of. "Won't you join us for dinner?"

Bellapov

I stare at the empty table the Cullen's use to sit in. It's my first day back in school. Charlie made me come back today. Angela and Jessica keep talking about prom and trying to convince me to go as it's coming closer. Mike invites me to the movies with him, Jessica and Mike. It's just not in me though. I only make out every other word they say at the table. I put my hands in my hoodie pockets wishing I could disappear. I keep picturing Jasper walking in those very doors like the first day I saw the Cullen's. Remembering how the first one I took notice was Edward but now all I want to see is Jasper. To see him bust through those doors smiling at me and holding his hand out for me to take.

"What do you think Bella?"

"Hey!"

Eric nudges me. "Sorry what was the question?" I say and see Jessica roll her eyes. "Um wow we just don't exist anymore." She smarts off. "Hey don't be like that." Angela says. "You'd be upset too if you were in her situation. I heard it was a horrible breakup." I ignore all of them and leave the table. I wait out in the parking lot for the bell to ring for the next class. "Hey Bella." Kevin says walking up to me. "Sorry about you and Jasper girl that must be rough."

"Just hearing his name I feel a sudden panic come about me and I can't breathe again. Like when I first saw the Cullen house was empty."

"Whoa Bella? Are you alright…" Kevin says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turn grabbing hold of my truck for support.

"Jesus girl let me take you to the nurse."

"I'm fine."

"Seriously Bella you look pale even for you."

"I SAID I'm FINE!" I snap not turning to look.

"Look it's whatever I'm just trying to help. I'll leave you to it." He walks away.

"THAT'S IT NO MORE SKIPPING CLASSES NO MORE FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF YOU UNDERSTAND OR I SWEAR TO GOD ISABELLA SWAN I WILL SHIP YOU RIGHT BACK TO YOUR MOTHER IN JACKSONVILLE IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" My father yells. I swallow my chest comprising at just the thought of leaving this town. The one where I met him… The whole in my chest feels like it's getting bigger but I look my father in the eyes. "Yes dad I'm sorry."

"Look Bella I love you with all my heart I hope you know that." Charlie says with a certain look upon his face. "I'm just worried about you. You don't eat, you have these nightmares that keep us both up, you don't even hang out with your friends or anyone anymore, and what about Jacob what does he think about you pining over some ex when you're engaged now!"

"We are not engaged! HE's insane."

"By all means Bella he's not the one that left you high and dry."

Charlie knew nothing of my problems. He just assumed they were everyday immature high school b.s. "Jacob's not the guy you think he is dad."

"You keep telling me that but why does he keep calling to check on you. Has that Jasper kid even called here once since…"

Automatically I grab at my chest that name. "Damn it Bella!" My dad hollers seeing my reaction. I remember that night I came home and fell into Charlie's arms crying. We never really talked about it he just held me and at that moment it was what I needed. But how do I even begin to tell him that the boy he so admires to the point he doesn't mind his high school daughter being engaged to is a GOD DAMN LUNATIC WOLF! I can't and I know that. Even if I don't mention the fact that he is a wolf I put Charlie in danger if he ever so wished to confront Jacob Black. I sigh and close my eyes as this takes all my will power. "Look dad I'll call Jake ok and I'll start hanging out with the girls again. It's just right now I don't want any boys in my life." Charlie nods "Fair enough. Just about what any father would like to hear anyhow on the boy part that is. You should focus more on your friends and school."

"Yes and that's just what I'll tell Jake."

Charlie smiles… I force a smile back.

"Well I got homework so I better get to it."

"Ok Bella."

I nod and head upstairs. I stare at the homework but none of it registers. It's literally like starting over and learning to live again. I feel like a child that has forgotten how to walk or ride a bike. I close my eyes and lean back in my chair.

"Hush little baby don't say a word…" I hear as I open my eyes and see the familiar red head. I go to scream but she covers my mouth. "Now now we wouldn't want to upset daddy now would we? He is after only on the third quarter of the game." Stupid as it is my thoughts actually go to wondering how she would know about any sport. Which shows me how much I really have stopped caring about my own life I do however care about my fathers and this isn't his mess. "Fine you want me? Meet me outside." I say. "Delighted sug." She says smiling and leaps out my window.

I creep down the stairs to check on Charlie making sure he really is alright. I close my eyes knowing this will be the last time I see him. I walk over to him and say "Goodnight dad. I love you." He looks at me oddly. "Um well I love you too Bella. You sure you're alright?" I smile. "I'm perfectly fine dad." He smiles back. "Well ok then goodnight Bella." I head back to my room and close my door. I give my room one last glance and crawl out the window. Victoria smiles at me menacingly. "Well well it's about time…" I sigh. "Not here let's go to the woods. Get this over with." I start walking slowly that way. My back turned so I don't see who grabs Victoria but hear a noise and turn to see she's gone. I narrow my eyes and look around. But that's when they both come crashing down from above. I see Alice on top of Victoria smashing her into the ground. "Alice!" I say in complete shock. "Run Bella I can't hold her off very long! Run towards the reservation. I'll meet you there!" The reservation why would? I think as it finally clicks.. Right the wolves… But doesn't that but Alice at risk as well. I stop in mid-run I can't lose her too! "DAMN IT BELLA I SAID RUN!" She says picking me up with one arm which feels funny because we're about the same size. I hear Victoria chasing us but then I see the wolves ahead. "Don't worry it's Sam's gang." Alice says. Sam's gang are there more? I think to myself what have I missed. How does Alice know about this and much less if how are they not attacking her!

"Thanks I got her!" Alice hollers at the wolves that look to be Sam, Seth, and Quail.

They all nod and take after Victoria.

"Alice what's going on?" I say.

Alice runs until we stop at a yellow mustang. "Get in Bella we haven't time!" She's already in and burning rubber as the tires squeal. "What's going on?" I say. She looks like she could cry if vampires could. "Bella first off what the hell happened how could you do that to Jasper? How could you pick Jacob? Didn't you love my brother!"

"Um do what to Jasper!" I snap back.

"He's the one that believed that stupid letter. He's the one that left me!"

Alice looks confused. "That's not what I saw!"

"What do you mean what you saw you always envisioned Jasper and I together didn't you!"

"Yes but that changed that day you left that letter. When I picked it up I saw you with your bag packed running outside to meet Jacob!"

"That is not what happened!"

"What do you mean did you not pack your bag to rush off with Jacob?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I yell furious. "I WAS FREAKING KIDNAPPED!" Alice looks at me shifting gears. "Damn it by the wolves of course it all makes sense now. That is why I couldn't see past them."

"How are you working with them?" I ask.

"Actually it's odd really.. Emily emailed me.." Alice says looking confused herself. "But all she said was you needed us back. That you were a mess." Nothing else was said other than. P.s ~ if you come alone you will not be harmed we promise we only seek Bella Swan's interest but watch out for Jacob Blacks pack as they aren't apart of Sam's anymore.

"How did she know you're email?"

"Don't know maybe one of their pack looked it up on your computer." She shrugs shifting again.

"I'm so confused." I say looking out the window.

"You're confused. I never thought I'd see the day were I risk taking on a pack of wolves for a puny little human." She winks at me playfully and pats my hand.

"I should have known Victoria would be trying to get her grimy hands all over you the moment we left. I'm surprised she hadn't sooner to be honest we're lucky you're still whole."

"Well when you're in wolf territory you don't see any vamps." I say dryly.

"How long did they keep you Bella?"

"Not sure over a week or so. Maybe closer to two hard to keep track…"

Alice's smile faded and she looked furious. "DID THAT BASTARD JACOB HAVE HIS WAY WITH YOU!" She shifts again angrier. "No Alice." I said thinking about how many times he could have and could count each time he wanted to. But wasn't about to tell Alice that. I swallow and finally speak his name for the first time. "Jasper?" Alice digs her foot into the accelerator harder. "He's in trouble Bella I must warn you know. He might very well be dead when we get to him and if so I'm sorry I failed you both." She says so grim that chills fill my entire body. "Whe Where is he?" I say finding it hard to swallow. "Italy." She shifts yet again as we hit a curve and she makes a move like I've only seen in movies. "What's in Italy?"

"The Volturi."

"And they are?"

"Only the most ruthless, powerful, dangerous vampires you'd ever meet."

"How do we save Jasper?"

"The question is how do you save Jasper? " She looked at me. "He must see you're here you must get there before I do. He won't believe me he needs to see for himself that you are here and not with Jacob Black." I swallow yet again.

"And if I don't?"

"He plans to join them and once he does he's going to betray them by trying to take out as many of them as he can."

"Why would he do that!"

"Because Bella without you he no longer feels he has a purpose and to him he's created one. He feels by doing this he is doing right by God taking out as many as he can of the Volturi would probably save many lives. This is how he wants to die now. When Jasper was turned during the civil war he followed a vampire named Maria. For her he killed a lot of innocent people so she could claim land in Monterrey. Jasper has never forgiven himself to this day for falling into her lies and traps. She was very seductive and had him believe he was in love her and visa versa. Jasper would train newborns to serve her once they served their purpose he would kill them. My dear brother hates what we call the vegan life style our own little sick joke. He's always preferred and always will human blood that is why he has such a harder time then the rest of our family."

"What made him stop serving Maria?"

"When he was told to kill a newborn he had grown fond of... a young boy. Jasper finally snapped and…" Alice saw my face and grew quiet.

I sink into the seat of the car. I never knew Jasper had gone through that. Jasper never talks about his past. Now I know why. Tears poured down my cheeks Alice takes my hand and takes it for a moment then let's go continuing on as fast as she can. But now that I know what's at stake it doesn't seem anywhere near fast enough in fact it feels like time just slowed down and we're stuck.

"I'm sorry Bella. I for one should have known you would never leave my brother. My powers have a funny way of working sometimes and well. For once I should have focused on you as a whole the Bella I know. Not the vision."

"Jasper should have seen that. Out of anyone Jasper should have known the real me. He should have sensed me."

"You're right he should have. But just like any man vampires still fall into their stubborn ways. Once he thought you left him for Jacob he cut off any connection to you and then made me promise I would. I did for a little while but couldn't control it I had to know. But the more I saw nothing but blankness I feared the worst had happened and then I got that email changing everything. Good thing I got it when I did too. I never saw Victoria in my vision even as I came up here." Alice says looking rather pissed about that. "She's figured out some way to dismiss my visions which on her part takes a lot of time, effort and cleverness. That can't be good for you Bella. She's our next priority if we survive this that is."

Where are the other Cullens? I ask. Dealing with the newborns in Seattle they are getting out of hand putting us all in danger and it could be bad for all us vampires if the Volturi decides to get involved. "What is it?" I see something in her face like there is something else to that.

"Well it seems my dear Bella you are very popular."

"How do you mean?"

"Well that is why I am confused… It seems my dear Bella these newborns exist because of you."

"WHAT? BUT THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE."

"Actually it doesn't and I got to look more into this because if I am finally seeing this right these aren't Victoria's but someone else. Did you create another enemy during our absence?"

"Besides you all I don't even know any other vampires Victoria is the last one…"

"HMMMMMMMM." Alice says.

We both stop talking as we're both now in deep thought. I awake as Alice nudges me I see the Welcome to Italy sign. "There seems to be a celebration today I can't drive through this and Jasper is about to join right this moment he's in line amongst others with needs from the Volturi. You must hurry Bella you mustn't let him JOIN! They will own him if he does. You must make your presence to Jasper known asap!" She quickly explains how to get into the building by being sneaky giving me quick but precise instructions. "OK NOW GO BELLA AND BRING MY BROTHER BACK AND MY SISTER!" I look confused at her last statement. "Yes Bella that means you." She pats my hand and I take off running follow what she told me to do. I see all the people in red cloaks as they are celebrating the day of the dead. Making this actually a little easier to sneak in I see the tour that she was telling me about and I get in with the crowd. I follow them for a bit and see the double doors I quickly turn to the left and see the long hallway she was telling me about it's lit by candles and heading underground. I get chills as she told me the warning about this hallway. This is known as the feeding tube. Their sick way of saying pray line I hear a tour coming up not for from me and realize they are heading directly this way I dart right into a the shadows and freeze. I hear the woman giving instructions on the tour watch the group follow her and am sick as I see a family with small children following as well knowing what they are being led to. I close my eyes as they pass and hear the door shut behind them and the screams. I cover my mouth so not to make any sort of noise of panic.

I focus on the doors next to the ones the woman took the tour. That is where I need to enter now and fast. So I take in a deep breath and run. I swing open the doors and see the back of Jasper's hair standing in front of the one she called Aro. My heart drops as I fear I'm too late but hear him begin to make his pledge to them. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream and all eyes are on me now. Jasper stops talking and slowly turns around. Jasper looks at me as if I'm not really there. It takes him a moment to realize what is happening. "Bella?" He says softly and lovingly. Yet all at once it quickly changes to fear. "BELLA! What the hell are you doing here!"

"You know this tasty treat?" Aro ask.

Jasper suddenly looks sick and looks around now like he is completely lost. "Why are you here?" He asks pleadingly. "You. You shouldn't be here!" I run up to him no longer able to control it. "You're a fool Jasper! A complete fool!" I yell at him. One of the vampires sitting next to Aro claps his hands. "Good stuff how fun!" Aro smiles and laughs. "Yes I agree I was quite bored but this wow this is quite amusing isn't it?" He likes his lips and sniffs the air. "How could you believe that I would leave you for Jacob! How could you think so little of me!" I hit his chest repeatedly Jasper's mouth drops and he stares at me in disbelief. "I.." he starts to say. "ENOUGH!" Aro yells. "This is getting too sweet. I don't want to start gathering feelings for my meal." He says and Jasper immediately steps in front of me in defense. "Weren't you just about to make you're pledge to us!"

"Marcus I do believe this girl has some sort of influence on our dear talented one."

"You are right. His bond to this one is very strong in fact equally as strong as his desire to feed on her."

Aro circles us as Jasper doesn't let him close to me. "She's nothing Jasper what is this attachment. I do not understand it. Yet you thirst for her even now more than ever before." He leans over and whispers in Jaspers ear. "So what is stopping you?" He puts his hands on Jaspers forehead and closes his eyes. Aro smiles hugely and looks to me. "That is some story my dear Bella. Makes me very hungry. Amazing… He looks to us both… It seems my brothers that our dear friend here has been playing with his food. In fact not only does he fantasize about feeding off her every day since he's known her. He fancies companionship with this one. Yet he is too cruel not to have turned her by now leaving her vulnerable and closer to death every day." Jasper swallows and jumps as Aro grabs me. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Jasper yells as the guards grab hold of Jasper. Aro freezes staring at me his smile fades as he looks in my eyes. "What are you…" He says in a way that makes me feel threatened. "I'm I'm nobody."

"No you're certainly something." He continues to linger in my eyes. "Jane…" He waves a young girl over. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jasper fights in the guards arms. "PLEASE DON'T!" Jasper begs scaring the hell out of me as I see Jaspers face. Jane looks to me "I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" Jasper says breaking free and about to pounce on her. Jane breaks into a smile again and Jasper falls to the floor screaming. "NO Stop it please! Leave him be!" I scream and Aro grabs me by the waist laughing.

"OK Jane you can stop." She raises a brow and turns to me. Aro says. "NOW." Jane's smile fades. "HAHA INTERESTING VERY VERY INTERESTING INDEED IS IT NOT JANE?" Jane rolls her eyes and walks off. Jasper looks to me in relief yet confused all the same. "Such fun." Aro claps his hands together like a child. "But my dear you have interrupted and rudely might I had a very important pledge that we must be getting back to." He looks to Jasper handing me off to Marcus. "Now where were we?"

Jasper looks to me then to Aro. "I've changed my mind I'm sorry but I won't be joining you after all." Aro looks pissed now. "Now that my friend is very big problem and you can stop with your influencing I know what you're up to my dear boy. It's not going to work." HE smiles and snaps his foot. "You seem to forget who you're dealing with despite the terrific and now tragic love story." Aro grabs me by the hair and is about to bite down on my throat. "STOP!" Aro turns. Alice walks in all smiles. "Well well two for one deal. I like this. Ms. Cullen one of my favorite Cullens lucky me I got you both here in my home. She curtsies. I can't help but to wonder how she does it knowing we could all be ripped to shreds any second. She walks up and kisses his cheeks. "Are you doing you're pledge as well my dear?" Marcus asks as he sits back down. "I'm afraid not I'm here for these two."

"HMMMMMMMMMMMM." Aro looks to Jane. "What do you think?" She rolls her eyes again and gives me a go to hell look. "HAHA!" Aro claps again.

"So are you saying my dear brilliant mind that these two have some sort of purpose rather than him torturing himself with this alluring one every day of his life?"

"Absolutely."

"So is the change going to take place? She knows too much already she is a liability."

Alice nods and Aro says. "May I?" She nods. "Excellent." He puts his hands to her temples. "FASCINATING!" He shoots his eyes to me. "Oh I so want to have some fun." Alice's expression changes and she looks to me worriedly. This can't be good. "Take her to the red room." Alice's mouth drops and the guards grab hold of her and Jasper flings around desperately. "BELLA!" Alice says as they drag me off. The last thing I see is Alice looking to Jasper and Jasper looking to me. The guards drag me in a solid what seems to be titanium room. Jane comes up to me smiling and takes a knife to my waist cutting me just enough to start bleeding. "And hmmmmmmmm rip her shirt a little." She winks. "Have fun my dear." She says exiting the room and they slam the door shut there's just a bit of light coming in through an extremely tiny window outside where the celebration is being held. I look around for a way out or to see if I can find something to throw at the little window for someone to hear me. I fear for Alice and Jasper and wonder what they are doing to them.

The door flies open again and they throw someone else in with me. I hear a latch and someone laughing as they leave. "Who's there?" I say alarmed. I come closer to the shadow and see Jasper standing there extremely still his eyes black as night and not breathing. I get it now Jaspers eyes close and he slides his body into a corner on the ground. He's looking to my waist where the blood drips I quickly turn around and try to wipe it off. But it's no use its too deep for that not deep enough to kill me just deep enough to keep bleeding enough to drive a hungry vampire insane. Jasper laughs looking at something else now. I look down to see they ripped my shirt just enough for my breast to be showing. I quickly do my best to tie my shirt and cover them. Jasper looks crazed and buries his head into his knees letting out a growling hiss and pulls at his own hair. "If only Carlisle could see this." He says laughing again like a mad man. "OH the irony my love the irony…" I don't get his meaning. I want to go to him to hug him to kiss him but know that right now that is doom for us both. So I find a corner as far away from him as I can and start praying for someone to find us and quick.

Jasperpov

It's becoming dark as the sun is going down. That's another problem with vampires we see great at night sometimes better at night then we do during the day. How is that a problem? Because I can see Bella's every move and she can't see me. She can't run, can't hide, can't protect herself from me even if she wanted to and that knowledge only further plays with my head. I see her eyes growing heavy and she leans her head back against the wall. I watch as her chest motions with each breath she takes. The blood still drips I pray for it to hurry and dry. No manner how much I tell myself not to breath I can't help it it's like a drug and it's dripped all over this room and all over her. I know now why he referred to it as the red room. Her eyes are about to close which frightens me I don't trust myself.

"Bella."

I see her eyes open and she sits up.

"Jasper?"

"Help me. Help keep my mind off this."

I see her run her hands through her hair and fling back her head against the wall as if trying to think of something.

"I'm sorry Bella I know you are tired but you can't sleep. You just can't. It's too inviting…"

"OK. OK." She says and I see her pinch her cheeks and stand up.

"Sorry." She says.

"Don't." I say.

"Don't be sorry Bella. This was all my doing. You are here because of me."

Suddenly I see Bella's expression change as if she's now angry and looking towards me even though she can't see me.

"Why didn't you come for me…" She says softly at first and I'm confused as to what she's talking about.

I see her face grew angrier when I don't answer.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"You just left me. YOU LEFT ME!" She starts crying.

"HE took me." She sobs.

Now I'm standing I feel a surge go through me.

"What do you mean he took you?"

"You believed him you believed that letter!"

I feel queasy another damn human emotion and stare upon her as it sets in.

"You mean you didn't write that letter that was all a set up?"

I see her nod.

I've never felt like such a horse's ass before now a million things run through mind. I focus on my anger and behind gritted teeth I say. "So Jacob Black took you. From our home he set it up to." I can't say anymore I'm furious. I watch Bella's reaction and know there's a lot more to this story. I think about the imprint and lean against the wall with one hand pressing my forehead as hard as I can into it and then ask the one thing I probably don't want to know. "Did he." I swallow. "Did he defile you?" I turn to see her face. She closes her eyes. "No." But the way she starts crying I know he did something's to make her fear he would. I know now that the marks on her body are from him. I hadn't time to wonder about it or ask but I pay more attention through the dark and see the claw marks pressed into her stomach. The beginnings of a healing black eye on her face and the smell coming from here that shows signs she's been very ill. "Did he do all that?"

"All what?"

"Those marks on your body…" I see her look down and cover herself…

Just a few she sighs."

"The eye that was Leah's doing."

"Who is that?"

"The bitch of the pack."

I know Bella and she doesn't talk that way I see it all over her face. They put her through some hell. She scoots back down against the wall sliding to her knees.

"I kept telling myself you were coming for me. I kept looking to the shed door waiting."

"Sam saved me."

An odd jealousy comes about me but not that of lovers something else.

"Sam?"

"Another wolf use to be Jacob's leader but Jacob's gone on his own now they've split the pack."

"You should have turned me Jasper if you weren't going to come find me. If you were going to leave me you could have at least turned me. You left me alone with wolves and vampires who want me dead. I could have protected myself then he." She gets hysterical and rises up pacing now. "I COULD HAVE KILLED THE SON OF THE BITCH THE MOMENT HE TOUCHED ME." She rubs her hands along her body like she's disgusted and shakes. "He had his hands on you!"

"He's not my Jake anymore." She says I don't take offend knowing what she means. I sense the friendship the boy she grew up with. "He's something else. Only parts of him remain." I see the fear in her eyes and know this thing with Jacob Black is far from over and when and if we get out of this. He's number one on my list.

I key into her emotions and get that Jacob Black seems to believe she is his property now.

"Here I am again trapped in a room with another man who might kill me."

I fold my arms and know I can't argue that. My hunger only grows.

"I'm sorry Bella darling."

"Don't you know me at all." She cries. "Don't you know how much I love you Jasper Cullen? What do I have to do to proof that to you?" She says pleading. I swallow and grow nervous as I watch her coming towards me. "Bella. Love. Stay back."

"NO! I want to get this over with! I want to be with you as your equal Jasper not your lesser half."

"You're not the lesser half believe me there." I say backing up as she comes closer.

"Bella please stop."

"What's stopping you from doing it now Jasper! We're here right now just turn me!" She demands taking her pants off and throwing them at me. Sending me in to a frenzy and before I know it I've got her pinned to the ground and she bares her neck to me. "DO IT!" I open my mouth and am about to bite down. Like clockwork something dawns on me and it takes all my will to stop I can't even look at her right now as I collect myself. "What is it don't you want me?" She says now only more softly and sounds like she has her feelings hurt. I can't help but to laugh at that. "GOD BELLA if you only knew how hard that was."

"THEN WHAT IS STOPPING YOU!"

"MY LOVE!" I yell back. I get on the floor and crawl towards her sitting down. "Bella… Come here please but slowly and don't touch me just come here."

She does as I asked. I get as close to her ear as possible and whisper. "That is what they want. They want me to turn you here under their roof. They want you Bella. Aro has grown very interested in you. It hasn't dawned on me until now as I add this all up and replay what took place out there. So that isn't an option. Not unless you want to belong to the Volturi." I see her shudder at that thought. "Then what do we do Jasper?"

I peck her on the cheek while holding my breath. "Let me think." I say and back away again quickly as I've been concentrating too much on her near nakedness. I hear her moan out in pain and look over to see her picking at the cut on her stomach. "What are you doing Bella?"

"Getting us out of here."

"Have you lost your mind did you not hear anything I just said."

I see her smile in the dark. It's the first time I have ever seen her look near demonic and I'm not sure I'm going to like this. "I trust you Jasper." She says now I'm even more on edge and stand back in the corner. "Bella.."

"Do you trust me Jasper?"

"What do you mean by that?" I say as I smell the blood now even stronger now realizing what the hell she's doing. "Stop that right now!" I warn her as the smell is becoming so strong that even holding my breath isn't working. I can taste it in the air. I cover my mouth and nose. "Jesus Bella what have you done!" I press my face into the corner. "Getting us out of here that's what!"

"Jasper but it's going to take great strength on your part even greater than this right here right now." "What is that?" I hiss now seeing she's just as crazy as I am.

"Could you stop?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that could you stop? If you were to feed just a little could you stop?"

"NO I COULDN"T I HAVEN"T FED IN DAYS so get that out of your head that won't work."

"Then we're stuck here."

I punch the wall.

"What have you Bella! HUH WHAT"!

"If I could use well whatever it is I use no one can read me and you with your ability come on Jasper we could work together and get out of here! Please just do this for me I was locked up before don't make me do this again."

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't stop Bella I know I can't."

"Well it's worth the shot anyway"

"WHAT TRY THERE IS NO TRY ONLY DEATH OR YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE!" I whisper intensely.

"Trust me. I trust you I know you can stop." She whispers back.

"I can't bite you though the venom will spread and." I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I might as well snap her neck now I think to myself.

"Then don't bite me Just make it look like you did!" She demands.

"Just drink Jasper make it believable."

"I sense where she's getting at and now know what she's going for...

"Let just hope you're a great actress and I'm not really killing you..."

"I trust you." She says again kissing my lips.

"You can't move for three days..."

"Then you had better hurry and get me out of here when you can." She demands and I nod scared out of my mind and am afraid this might be the last moment I have with her and it will be ended at my own doing. I sigh knowing I can't go much longer like this. I look upon Bella as she's pleading. I think about how I wasn't there for her. How I let Jacob take her. How I was an idiot for ever having believed Bella wrote that letter. "Okay." I finally say. "Let's do this. I will set up the rest you just focus on not dying and being a good damn actress."

"And you remember you love me and not to drain me to the very last drop." I close my eyes knowing how God Damn Hard this is going to be but I can't resist anymore the smell is far too strong. I pin her to the wall. Reminding myself with all will not to bite going against every instinct I have.

But now that isn't the only issue am having. I don't just want her blood but I want her period. I can sense her emotions as well. With nothing stopping me I get on my knees and grab her by the ankle dragging her towards me on the floor. I reach her waistline and lick upon it. I feel her hand along my head in reminder and am thankful for that. I start to nurse along her waist. The warmth flows through my mouth and I know I'm screwed as it is as I'm afraid. I can't stop it taste even better than I imagined it would. I suck harder. I feel her pulling my hair. "Jasper…" She says painfully. I can't stop I it too much it's been too long. "Jasper …" She reaches over clawing at my back. Causing another sensation to go into overdrive I crawl on top of Bella. I look her in the eyes and lose myself in her.

Bellapov

"Bella.."

"Bella please." Feel him nudge me but know I can't respond too dangerous.

I lay still as possible hoping he knows hoping he'll use his ability and know I am ok just very weak. He took far more blood than anticipated. But then again he's a vampire it's amazing he was able to stop at all. Even through my weak state I think about his body on mine how good it felt even considering the circumstances. And I know now he knows I'm ok. I feel him kiss me on the cheek and he whispers. "Ok." Now is the waiting game eventually they will come see if he's done it. I feel Jasper sitting beside me positioning me and dressing me. I stay as limp as possible. Dead body. Dead I tell myself repeatedly I feel him pulling up my jeans and zipping my pants amazed he was able to do that I can barely get them on. But then a lot of things about him amaze me especially what he was just able to do. The one part that sucks about this most of all is the urge to grab at my waist it starting to sting and I know that means he had to stretch it out during to make it look more like a bite. I find myself hoping Carlisle can sew that up so it does scar or get infected. I feel silly after that thought considering the larger situation at hand. "Slow it down." Jasper acts as if he's talking to himself but realize he means me when I feel his influence meaning I am breathing too hard. I feel my body act funny suddenly and know it must be Jasper. My breathing slows and I feel very cold suddenly and feel him working on that. Vampires don't feel cold they don't get chills. My body starts feeling more natural. I feel very tired suddenly. Jasper crosses my arms along my chest.

"So it's done."

"Yes three days she'll be one of us."

The bastard claps his hands. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOW delightful I can't wait!" I'm sure you can't you son of a bitch.

"Yes but I will need my father for when she awakes. I was thinking of sending Alice seeing as how we don't need her anymore." Aro looks to me.

"OH another Cullen. Absolutely of course though I must admit I really could use one with Alice's ability. You sure you won't join us my dear?"

"Not today." She smiles but I can sense her complete confusion with all this.

I give her a look that says hurry and get the hell out of here then use your ability to know what I need. "It was a pleasure." Alice says nodding and heading towards the door. "WAIT!" Alice freezes and I await trouble. "You forgot your keys dear child." He tosses my sister the keys and feel like I could pass out as she finally smiles and exits out the double doors. Hurry Alice I think to myself. "By all means make yourself at home." Marcus says. "I wish to stay with Bella if that's alright I want to be there when she awakes."

"Perhaps that would be best." Marcus says.

"Ah yes a newborn. It's been awhile." Aro says.

"Thank you." I say and head towards the room where Bella rest.

I knew this was going to be a lot harder if they didn't let me stay with her. She's going to need my influence when she awakes again. I sit upon a chair watching Bella sleep. They have no beds here naturally so they have her resting upon a dining room table covered in white lace. I begin to make plans trying my hardest for Alice to see them or for Edward to read them if he's not too far away. While at the same time praying Aro doesn't decide to use his powers. I focus on having Aro feel my distress, shame, guilt which I really don't have to fake after all I've put her through. Aro comes in the room and hands me a towel. You missed a few drops he teases. I take the towel and wipe off my mouth I can watch her if you wish to hunt. "No sir I just want to be here I will hunt with her when she wakes."

"Such commitment If I were human I'd have a toothache."

I watch closely as he walks along the bed looking her over.

"She'll make a wonderful addition you and her both."

I say nothing. "Well I'm off got some other business to tend to." He smiles my way. "She looks so peaceful considering she's screaming for death on the inside. That's the part we never forget."

I nod.

"Oh my son do not feel guilt. It is what's best for you cannot keep a lamb in a lion's den and expect it to survive…" He finally leaves.

Now I await Carlisle…

"Jasper?"

Relief hits me as I hear his voice.

"Carlisle!"

I jump down from the table. I see Marcus walking him in the room. I am thankful as Marcus does not stay. Carlisle walks over towards Bella but eyes me as we circle the bed. Carlisle takes his stethoscope and pretends to listen for a heartbeat. Checking over her body like he's studying her he nods. That's his way of letting me know he knows the plan. Carlisle places his bags down under the bed. "Well now we wait my son."

"Thanks for coming. I say."

"Of course I wouldn't miss a new addition to the family."

Carlisle and I do our best to ignore the screams as their feeding time hits. I close my eyes and focus on Bella. I see Carlisle eye the room where they feed. It must be really hard for him. Not the thirst no not Carlisle but the knowledge. Carlisle is one of the noblest vampires I know and the Volturi stands for everything he's against. Just him being in the same building as them I know is insulting which only further proves how much he cares for Bella making me love him even more.

Day 3 two hours before feeding time

Carlisle looks at the time as a hint. I nod and look at Bella. "Go to my car and get the bag Jasper." He makes sure he emphasizes bag. I nod. I head out where the double doors are. "Where are you going?" Jane ask Carlisle needs some things for when she wakes which could be any minute. I say like I'm in a hurry and impatient. "HMMPH" Jane says walking off and waving me out the door. I rush out the door and find Carlisle's car. I open the trunk and find the bag. Knowing my plan so far is coming together. "Now for a victim…" I look around the area and see a young lady sitting on her porch alone. I close my eyes hating this. "I'm sorry Bella forgive me." I whisper to myself and walk up to the young lady. She looks up at me and I sense her interest immediately as she looks me up and down making the guilt ten times worse.

"Hello." I say and smile.

"Hello yourself." She blushes and puts fixes her hair out of her face.

"What's your name?"

"Danielle."

"Oh wow what a lovely name. Danielle." I pretend to be awed.

"Say Danielle how about you and I go for a little stroll?"

Bella's going to kill me…

"Oh um sure I'd like that."

I offer my arm to here and lead her into an alley way. I whisper into her ear seductively. "Say my dear would you be so kind?" She looks at me confused as I lay down the body bag. I sense her fear suddenly. I keep smiling and raise up brushing my hand along her face. "Just for a moment love it'll be alright no harm will come to you." She smiles and starts to climb in it. "Thank you Danielle." I wink at her as I zip the bag. I focus now on sending her vibes to feel more comfortable. I lift the bag over my shoulder and head back into the building. I enter the room and know now I must upset this young lady. I send her emotions of fear as she kicks and screams in the bag. "OH my is our dear Bella about to wake!" Aro ask me upon his throne. I nod. "And let me guess her first meal?" I nod again continuing towards the door where Bella is. "Isn't this wonderful Marcus?" I hear him say as the doors behind me shut. Carlisle locks the doors behind me as I unzip the bag the girl starts to scream and work quick so she doesn't wake Bella. I'd hate to see Bella's reaction to our plan. I put my hand over her mouth. "Shhh… Danielle you'll be alright. Remember no harm is coming to you. You will be fine." She finally calms down and see's Bella. "Is she?"

"No she's asleep." I say softly and affectionately.

"Wow she's very pretty." She says with jealousy.

Carlisle helps me take over this one knowing how hard this is getting to be on me.

"Ah but my dear not near as lovely as you are…" He smiles at the young lady.

I put Danielle to sleep as we start setting up. Carlisle pulls out the bags from underneath the bed. He unzips the bag filled with the fluid bags of human blood. We look at the time and start to work quickly sitting up the room to look as though a newborn has just awaken and had their first meal. We rid of any evidence and I hear the feeding frenzy start. Carlisle nods as he awakes the young lady and takes her hand. Carlisle knows this place and I know he knows out to get them both out alive. I pick up Bella and place her in the bag. She starts to flutter her eyes in wake. "Shhh…" I put my finger to her mouth. "We're getting out of here." She slightly nods and I zip the bag. I glance back at the room once more making sure everything is in its place. I reach for the door and pray we make it out alive.


	8. Chapter 8

(I do not own anything) NO Flames

Chapter 8

"Ah is our newest addition finally awake?" Jasper freezes and I focus on not making any movement or sound to give us away which is hard because I can't breathe in this bag… "Yes sir." I hear Jasper say. "Very nice then I must go and see her." I feel Jasper squeeze the bag as if begging me to calm down. "After I feed of course" Aro says and I feel Jasper relax a little. "Of course" Jasper agrees and I hear the door open as Jasper carries me out of the building. I hear him open the trunk as he places me inside and shuts it shut. Jasper starts the car and I feel the motion of the car speeding off as I roll around in the back. I gasp for air and know Jasper's doing his best to hurry but I can't help it I start trying to find the zipper or a way out and realize the zipper is only on the outside of the bag. Naturally I panic and start kicking and flipping around. I feel Jasper stop the car. I hear the trunk open. Hear the sound of the zipper and as if I had been trapped in deep water I shoot out and gasp. Jasper catches me and holds me for a second as I catch my breath. He cradles me in his arms and shuts the trunk door he rushes to the passenger side placing me inside. Before I even blink Jasper's burning rubber "keep your head down." Jasper says as he leans me into his lap. "Stay down until I say it's safe."

"Jasper?" I say as I lay in his lap.

"Yes Bella?"

"Think they bought it?"

I see him stare straight ahead not answering at first. I feel the car turn a corner as he places an arm around my waist so I don't roll out of his lap. Finally he says.

"I hope so I truly hope so… If not we'll find out soon enough."

Then while his driving he looks down at me.

"Bella… It's time you became a Cullen. We need to make plans." He says then looks back to the road. A wave of excitement, love, fear and sadness came about me as if in a bundled package. Instead of saying anything I snuggle up to Jasper closer and finally fall asleep for what seems like forever.

I awake to the smell of fresh air and a slight breeze blowing around me. I hear faint music from a ways. Looking around I recognize the school. "Hello Bella." I look up to see Jasper holding me in his lap under the gazebo. "Um Prom?" I say. Jasper smiles "I couldn't very well have you miss it now could I?"

I look down at my clothes. "Jasper I look."

"Beautiful." He says he rises up and places me down. "What if someone sees?" I ask knowing how beat up I look and Jasper and I both have ripped clothing. "They won't Bella."

"But."

"SHHHHHHHHHHH! You talk too much." He says placing me down he has me rest his head on his shoulder as we dance.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He says as he twirls me around.

"This? You and me?"

"Jasper that's all I've ever wanted."

He smiles.

"So how do we do this? Do we marry first?"

"MARRY!"

Jasper's faces suddenly looks distorted.

"Um yes how else you going to become a Cullen?"

"Hello… You turn me. Marriage? That's out of the question I'm only 17. I haven't even finished school yet Jasper I can't."

Jasper drops his arms and looks like I stabbed him.

"YOU WANT ME TO TURN YOU TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER BUT YOU WON'T MARRY ME!" He harshly whispers.

"You don't understand Jasper it's just."

"JUST WHAT? We've been through all this… and you're willing to give up all your family and friends to be a vampire. To give up ever growing old or having children but you can't do something as simple as confess your love to me!"

"Jasper please you know I love you." Jasper backs up.

I come towards him.

"NO! Just stay away from me. I don't want you near me right now. You were right I don't know you! You really are something else Bella Swan. Truly you are!" My mouth flies open. "Just get in the damn car." He demands. "I'll walk."

"Bella I'm not in the mood and not going to influence you either. I'm not sending you home to Charlie in that body bag. I said I would take care of you and I will but right now I'm not turning you. You're not ready." My hands shake as I get in the car. Jasper surprisingly drives steady even through his anger.

"What scares you?" He finally says a block from my house.

"What?"

"What is it about being married to me that scares you but not being a vampire?"

Just as he says these words… Jasper sniffs the air… "STAY HERE!"

My heart drops. Jasper opens the car door and disappears. I get this terrible feeling and run out of the car. "NO Bella he runs back out. Go. Just go." He runs up grabbing me. "NO Jasper. LET ME GO NO!" I scream. "Trust me Bella you don't want to go in there darling. I'm so sorry."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I feel as though my world is spinning. "Charlie." I sneak to my knees. "Dad."


	9. Chapter 9

(I do not own anything!)

Chapter 9

Bella

The lightning flashes and thunder crackles as the service continues. I'm numb and lost. Where do I go from here? What do I do? I don't even look up out of fear I might catch peoples glances. My mother sobs beside me. Phil holding her hand… Jaspers arm is locked around me. The Cullens and other friends of theirs are spread amongst the funeral. Only it's not all just out of respect for Charlie. It's for protection. Protection that my father did not receive the thought angers me. So much in fact that I move Jasper's arm away from me he doesn't fight me. As soon as service ends I hug no one talk to no one not even my own mother. I get in my truck and get out of there as fast as I can.

I enter the house and just lean against the living room wall. A fire lights in me as I take a chair and start destroying everything. I scream out making sure I leave nothing whole. Jasper comes in and I feel his influence trying to calm me. Nothing gets through all it does is anger me further that he's even trying. "GET OUT!" I yell. "I won't leave you Bella. I left you once and I'm never leaving you again." He walks towards me and dodges the chair as I throw it at him. He continues towards me staring in my eyes. I take my fist and pound on his chest only hurting myself but the pain feels good. Jasper grabs my wrist. "Stop you're hurting yourself." He pulls me into him and I struggle to get free. "Shhhhh…." He whispers repeatedly until I sink myself into him. "Shhhhh…" He says again and lifts me up carrying me out of the house. We get in his Jeep and I can feel his confusion. "Bella… I understand that things are different now. I understand that things have changed." He says and I see him swallow and staring out into the road as he shifts. "Where do I go?" He asks as we come to the crossway. One way leading to my mother and Phil at the funeral, the other to the Cullen's house and straight leading to God knows where. I point and he nods without argument. He drives on.

We say nothing. I stare out the window I think about Renee', Phil, our friends from school, The Cullen's, Even Jake. I think about them as we leave them all further and further behind. Call it selfishness or whatever you will. I call it saving their lives… Jasper looks upon me as we become one and understanding one another. He holds out his arm and pulls me in. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper." I say wiping the tears away even more so remembering how it was just the other day I blamed him just as I had for Jacob taking me and he leaving me. I blamed him for Charlie's death in fact I blamed all the Cullen's. For the first time ever I had hated them all. I was consumed.

Jasper

"I HATE YOU!" She yells as I feel like crumbling to a million pieces but I can sense that she doesn't mean it. "I however hate myself more than ever not realizing it was possible to feel that much more than what I had already. Yet again I've let her down. Do the Volturi, Victoria and the newborns we were all over the place. The perfect plan thus leaving no one to protect Charlie I've never known a newborn to be so smart they are always consumed by thirst and rage. I can't help but to think this is the work of someone else a higher up someone that has been around a bit longer knowing how we work. How did they get past Sam and his pack as well? My mind consumed by curiosity and anguish for having let Bella down. She's every right to hate us. If I had ever lost Carlisle… I think and have to dismiss it immediately while she continues to yell at me. Alice took it worse than any of us Cullen's.

Her vision didn't see this coming in fact she hasn't spoken a word since she found out about Bella's father. Emmett grows more concerned. I'm too focused on Bella for once even Rose is showing what is left in her humanity. Through Bella's fury as she yells at all of us pacing the room. We all fall silent all ashamed all broken. My family has grown to love Bella to us all she is already a Cullen. To us we have let down our own. We've let down a sister, a daughter and a lover. I stand on guard as Rose slowly approaches Bella with a certain look I've never seen before. I start to react in protection but Edward grabs my arm and nods a certain way. A new fond respect took place for Rose this very day as I watch her take Bella's hand softly puts it to her chest. "I might not have a heart but the one I did have beats for you. I don't blame you even I say to myself if I hear one more person tell you how sorry they are I am going to deck the shit out of them. If I hear one more person asks you if you are ok or how you are feeling I think I am going to kill them!" Rose says looking in Bella's eyes. I might think you a pain in the ass and incredibly stupid Bella." Rose looks to me. "But it's you are stupid in love with my dear brother so no manner how much you tell him to go away or that you hate him. Or that you hate us all… I don't have to be Edward or Alice to know better. Not that Edward can read that hard head of yours anyhow. But when it comes to my brother or this family I'm sorry Bella but there is no disguise. You love us as much as we love you and we will never leave you. You will always have us on your side. Honestly that is where my bitchy side plays a part that only Edward has known." She looks to Edward and he nods warmly. "I've always felt protective of you always thought if maybe I was pushy enough you would get out of here while you can and live a normal life." Bella falls apart in Rose's arms. "I'm sorry." Bella cries. "Don't say that it pisses me off." I hear Bella chuckle behind her tears and see Rose squeeze her tighter. Edward pats me on the back. "She's not always a grizzly sometimes she's a teddy." He whispers and Rose cuts him a look but ignores his comment.

We leave the ladies to it as I decide to find Alice and let her know Bella is doing a bit better. I see her sitting Indian style on the roof of our house. "I saw she says." I nod and sit next to her. But something else is on Alice's mind besides the shared guilt of Bella losing her father. "What's wrong?" I say almost weary to ask. "I can't see Bella." I look at her confused. "But you just saw her."

"No not that…" Alice looks to the trees. "I can't see Bella past this… It's like she eventually just disappears." Alice looks to me we both ponder on this. "The wolves?" I ask. "Maybe." She says. "Don't speak a word of this to Bella please Alice. She's been through enough." Alice nods. "Maybe it has to do with whoever is playing with my visions as to why I didn't see the newborn in Forks. In their house…" Alice looks to be getting angry again. Emmett leaps up on the roof holding out his hand. "Shall we my dear?" Alice smiles finally. Emmett has always had a way to make her smile even at the worst times.

But that was three days ago now. Now we sit in this Jeep having not a clue where we are going and no real plans. Bella's cell phone rings showing Renee's name Bella doesn't answer. "Bella you really should let her know. She'll worry." Bella says nothing just stares off. I sigh and pull my cell out of my pocket dialing Edward.

Bella

"Don't know bro she just needs to get out of Forks for a bit."

"Yes I know."

"Just talk to her mother if nothing else Alice… Yes she'll know what to say to calm Renee and Phil down. No I don't know when we're coming back."

"We will Edward I promise."

Jasper hangs up and puts his arm back around me.

"Where to my lady?"

He says.

"Nevada." I say.

"And my dear what is in Nevada? Never saw you as much a gambler."

"No it's where my husband waits."

Jasper cuts me a look.

"Bella you don't have to do this. Really… You're in pain and not thinking clearly."

"Shut up Jasper."

Something about that makes him laugh. Maybe it's the knowledge that his puny human girlfriend just told the big vampire to shut up. I swallow and start again.

"I mean… if anything I'm thinking more clearly than ever before." I take his hand in my own.

"I just lost my father Jasper. Life. Well it goes too fast. Unexpected. Things." I know I'm flipping around now. Yet he gets me all the same. "Yes it has a way of doing that."

"I want you Jasper. I want to know before I die that Jasper Cullen was my husband."

"You're not going to die Bella."

"You don't know that. Nobody knows that I could die right now!"

"Bella…" He looks at me and something in his eyes startles me. "What?"

"Nothing." He says as in deep thought now.

"You know something don't you?"

"Actually I don't."

We're both quiet for a while as I stare upon his face trying to read his thoughts. He focuses on the road. It's starting to get dark when suddenly Jasper pulls over. We just sit there for a moment then he gets out of the jeep. He comes around and opens the door. Grabbing my hand…

"We're not getting married." He says looking me in the eyes.

"BUT!" He puts his hand to my mouth.

"Not until I get to do this the right way." He puts his free hand in his pants pocket and pulls out a ring.

"Jasper?"

"Gees Bella just let me do this. Please ?"

I almost laugh at how he's begging. I nod and put my hand over my mouth letting him talk.

"Isabella Swan would you do me the honor of marrying me you sweet lamb you." He wiggles his eyes suggestively and licks his lips. I laugh. "Yes you malicious lion." He places the ring on my finger. "Speaking of malicious…" He picks me up placing me on the hood. He starts kissing me passionately and rubbing himself along me. I wrap my arms and legs around him breathing him in craving him. "God I can't wait to turn you." He says his eyes blackened. My chest heaving up and down Jasper stares at me and freezes. "What is it?"

"Just give me a minute"

"You need to hunt don't you?"

He nods but starts to rub against me again running his hand up my shirt. He lets out a growling moan and rips it open. "Jasper…"

"I'm turning you now I can't wait any longer Bella."

"Jasper!" I say looking around the dark as that isn't my current concern.

"Shhh…"Jasper says kissing along my neck I feel his teeth on my neck and scream.

Jasper is thrown across the road the yellow eyes I saw surrounding us approaches me baring his teeth. I gasp and roll over trying to get away. The claws grip at my waist and pull me in. I feel the wiry fur against me. "JACOB STOP IT!" He snaps a bark at me. I turn see Jasper desperately trying to get to me however Leah's not letting up on him. Jacob starts to shift back so I take the opportunity to jump in the jeep I start it heading right for Leah as she blocks Jasper in the road. I slam on the accelerator Leah looks back just as I slam into her. Although at the same time I fly right now the windshield Jasper lands on one knee and catches me. Jasper looks me over and sits me down Jasper walks up to us butt naked. He holds out his hand. "Come on Bella stop this nonsense!" Jasper stands in front of me. Leah crawls out from under the jeep severely injured. I gasp with a slight guilt. Jacob I say looking to her like he should be doing something. He looks back at her then to us rolling his eyes. I grab hold of Jasper as I see Jake's eyes flicker. "You were using me… To get to her…" Leah says dragging her body along. "Oh my God." Jasper says something he senses from Leah as she says this is enough to make Jasper say that. "Jasper what's going on?"

"You don't want to know darling."

Jasper and I start to walk backwards away from Jacob.

"She needs your help Jake she could die." I say.

"She was always nagging me to death and always so jealous."

"YOU DIDN'T!" I say eyeing Jake in disbelief.

"YOU'RE SICK."

"Bella please…" Jasper warns.

"Where are you Jake? Where is the boy I grew up with?"

Jake laughs.

"That's the problem you still see me as a boy." Jake nods his head as if trying to shake something off.

He's eyeing Jasper. "Get your hands of her!" Jake yells as he looks down at Jaspers hands. "Bella come with me. You don't belong with him you belong to me." He continues to hold his hand out. "Jasper…" I whimper knowing what I have to do if Jaspers to live I see Embry and Paul coming out of the shadows. Jasper lets out a hissing noise pacing in a circle around me. "I'm sorry Jasper."

"NO BELLA!" Jasper grabs my arm as I head towards Jake.

"Jasper please they'll kill you." I go to yank my arm free but Jasper won't let go. Paul rushes Jasper to the ground I see Jasper's chest start to crackle as he smashes it in with his paw. "STOP! IT PLEASE JUST STOP IT! I'm YOURS JAKE OK JUST PLEASE YOU CAN'T KILL JASPER! YOU HAVE ME I'm YOURS!" Jake grabs me by the waist and starts dragging me off. "KILL HIM!" Jake yells and covers my mouth as I holler out. "Then go kill all the others. Don't leave a single Cullen alive! He was about to kill Bella Swan!" Jake yells like he's quite the hero. I struggle in his arms.

He tosses me in Jaspers Jeep." Don't think he'll need this now." He slams the door shut and punches in the knob so I can't open it. He rushes in the other side as I grab for the door handle he opens the door laughing. "Silly girl scoot over." He gets in. "Trust me you're going to thank me one day." He says. I eye a bat still left in the Jeep from the baseball game. Jake looks back in the rearview mirror to see how the fight is going I suppose. I take the bat and hit him in the crotch as hard as I can. Only I realize I seriously screwed myself. I'm locked in here and just pissed off a wolf.

I scream in horror as Jake's body starts to shift the material on the seats start to bust. The seats start to break. Through his rage the windows bust. "JA" His massive paw compresses on my chest. His breath blowing my hair back as he glares into my eyes… I feel my ribs snapping. "You might as well kill me if they kill him. I will never love you Jake."

Jasper

"STAND DOWN!" I turn to see Jacob as I've got Paul's face in the gravel and the littler wolf on my back.

But it's the image I won't soon forget. He comes closer and I see Bella in his arms. "NO!" I say sensing it strongly from him. I see Jacob with tears streaming from his eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I fling the wolves away from me and grab Bella out of his arms. "HOW COULD YOU YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH." I put her down and feel for a pulse or something. "I'm sorry I." I look up to see the Jake Bella was talking about. The young boy scared out of his mind realizing what he's done.

I work fast but fear it's too late. If her blood starts to coagulate the venom won't spread enough for the change. "Gross." I hear they one called Paul say as I start to bit upon her neck, her wrist, her ankles. I have to get all her veins so it will spread I don't even know if you can turn someone when they are technically DEAD. She's not dying she's dead you piece of shit!" I yell looking to Jake. "Get OUT ALL OF YOU NOW! BEFORE I KILL YOU !" Jake nods and softly says. "Let's go." Slowly he walks away as if he himself no longer cares if I kill him or any of them for that manner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Jasper)

My phone rings as I am still trying to get the venom to work on Bella. I see its Edward. "Jasper we have an issue." Edward says on the other end. "So do I."  
"Bella?"

"Yes." I say feeling like I'm sinking into a dark whole.

He hangs up the phone. I pick Bella up she's limb in my arms. Each step I take like walking in sand. Like a lightning rod is when I feel it I fall to my knees as the pain begins course through my entire body. Like I'm being boiled from the inside out lost as to why. But it all feels to familiar. I call out in pain again trying not to drop Bella. It's not until I place her down in front of me and look upon her that I realize what's going on. I laugh and smile in knowledge but cannot stand as the pain is far too great. I cover my face and rock my body to the pain. I feel a hand upon my shoulder. "Come with me brother." Alice will take care of her. "NO I won't leave her."  
"The pain is too great you two are too connected you can't be near her."

"NO I will do it again! I will sit by here these three days! I WON'T LEAVE HER! If she's going through it so will I! EVERY MOMENT." I grab at my head feeling it course through like a fire that won't burn out. "We can't leave them both out in the open like this." I hear Edward say to Alice. "Then you carry Jasper. I got Bella." Without given time to argue I feel myself lift up and Edward speeds through the woods it seems like it takes forever before we get to the house.

Edward sits me down on a chair next to Bella's bed. I look to Edward knowing he's reading everything I'm feeling. He's greatly concerned. "I'm fine." I force a smile. "This. This is good pain." Edward shakes his head. "You're sick." Edward teases with a smile. "And she's not dead!" I say grabbing at the mattress my fingers go right through it. "Easy there Jasper." Edward reminds as Bella's still lying there. I nod and back away gritting my teeth. "How can you do that?" Edward says grabbing his own head now. "How can you go through all that again?"

"Because it's her and this my brother is the most wonderful pain I've ever been in."

Day 2

"JUST KILL ME PLEASE KILL ME SOMEBODY." I look over and see Bella's eyes still completely closed but she's yelling now.

Carlisle runs in.

"Was that her!" I nod not able to answer as I'm folding over in joint I bite at my lip.

"Jesus that poor girl." Esme says running in after.

Rose and Alice grab Bella's hands.

"KILL ME!" I cover my mouth and let out a gasp as she says this.

Anger rolls over me and I say. "I'll be right back!" I roar.

"WHERE IS HE!"

I bust down the door. "Whoa easy there!" Billy says. "WHERE IS JACOB BLACK!"

"You're on our turf you need to leave!" Sam says to me.

"Yeah you got some balls vamp!" I grab Paul by the collar. "YOU!"

"What did you and Jacob do?" Sam says looking at me.

Jacob comes out of a room looking like hell.  
"YOU! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

Sam crotches down like he's about to shift so does Paul. "Don't." Jacob says not even looking at them. "No more!" Jacob says. Paul looks at him confused "but he was going to kill Bella you said so yourself we saw it."

"He wasn't going to kill her. He was about to turn her at that moment I wanted her dead instead."  
"YOU TURNED HER!" Sam shifts.

"NO SAM!" Jacob stands in front of me.

"I killed her she's dead." Emily cries out and Sam immediately shifts back.

He grabs Jacob by the collar.

"HE's MINE!" I yell and grab him by the neck and take off.

I throw him in the room where Bella lays.

"What is this?" Jacob asks.

I don't answer. I just wait for it. I feel it coming a strong one I grab my gut. "HELPPPPPPPPP ME SOMEONE KILL ME MAKE IT STOP!" This time her body starts to jostle around. Jacob's mouth drops. "She's changing?" I raise a brow at him folding my arms trying not to kill him. "I can't watch this I can't take this it's." I grab him by the back of the neck. "YOU WILL WATCH EVER MINUTE!" I squeeze the back of his neck just enough not to snap it but enough to keep him in place. "He really does care for her and is sorry." Edward says. "SHUT UP!" I roar. "He wishes himself to be dead. He wants you to snap his neck right now and rip his heart out." Edward says again. "STOP IT EDWARD!" I shove Jacob to the ground. "YOU WANT TO DIE BOY IS THAT TRUE!" Jacob just stares at the floor. I pick him up by the hair tossing him out the window. "SO BE IT!" He transforms and growls at me as it turns to a whimper once Bella calls out again. He looks towards the area. I punch him in the snot he falls to the ground not defending himself. "Come on! Where is the big bad wolf that thought he owned that poor girl! The one that couldn't have her so killed her instead? WHEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I slam in through the dirt as it caves into the earth. "Stop it Jasper. He's not going to fight you he's done. You'll kill him." Edward says.  
"Do it!" Jacob says with a pleading look. He grabs me by the collar. "KILL ME NOW!" I punch him in the face. "No you will live! You will live knowing you can never have her! You will live knowing that you killed her. You will tell your pack to stand down when she changes. Let them know that if any of them try to harm Bella that there are more of us and we will come after them!"  
"They won't touch Bella. None of us will or anyone else for that manner." Jacob says as he crawls out of the ground. "They won't touch any of you Cullen's. " Jacob nods and then runs out into the woods.

I feel my arms and legs lock up as I trudge my way back to Bella. My back starts to feel like its bending inside out. Emmett and Edward prop me up on the chair again.

Day 3

I pace around the room worriedly… "What is it?" Carlisle asks. "I don't feel anything."  
"Nothing at all?

"NO. Is something wrong? It just nothing she's not calling out I don't feel her at all."

Alice comes in skipping and all smiles. "What?"

"It's time!"

"But I don't sense her I don't."

I stop where I stand as I see Bella shoot up. My hand goes to my mouth immediately. The sun coming through the windows makes her sparkle and she's breathtaking. "Bella…" I say barely able to speak. Her red eyes turn to me. "Am I dead?" She says looking scared as we all hover around her. "No my darling well yes and no."

She narrows her eyes and grabs her throat. "IT BURNS!" She says frowning.

"She's thirsty." Carlisle says alarmed.

"AM I?" She looks to her arms and the rest of her body.

She leaps out of the bed.

"Wow." She says running her hands along her body.

I have to close my eyes remembering we are in front of family. I hear Edward laughing. "You got your hands full with that one brother." Bella stops looking embarrassed as she realizes how she's reacting and everyone's watching her. She grabs at her throat again. Then I grab at mine sensing it. "She needs to hunt now and so do I she's making me thirst along with her." I can't help but laugh. "Amazing." I slowly come up to her. I hold out my hand. "Are you ready?" She gives me a scared childlike look. "It'll be ok I won't let you hurt anyone." She nods and takes my hand as we leap out the window onto a tree. She giggles and looks to me. I smile and nod as we leap onto another and another. I can't take my eyes off of her. Bella was always beautiful but I think this is only makes my lust worse. I shake my head trying to get the feeling out. We got our whole lives now to get wild and kinky. I tease her by starting to make it a race. She pounces on me from a branch above. Giving me that look that says I'm in trouble. She kisses my lips and rips my shirt. I let out an anxious growl as I feel her clawing at my chest. I roll over on her as we tumble down of the branch and land on the ground we start ripping each other's clothes to shreds. "SHHHH! Bella!" I pin her to the ground putting my hand over her mouth and nose. If I can smell it I know she can even if its miles away. Her eyes light up wild with thirst. "No Bella."

Bella shoves me off her. I roll my eyes. "Newborns." I grit my teeth and chase after her. I catch up to her and push her against the tree. I shake my head. She sniffs the air and I feel the ache in her throat. "Damn it." I say having a hell of a time as I want to plunge my teeth into the human myself. We see an old man fishing at the dock. Bella licks her lips. I shake my head again. "I will show you what we can eat. You don't want to do that darling. You are a Cullen now." She shoves me off of her. I'm about to scream out as she makes her way 2 feet behind him. She moves slowly but something I read in her tells me it's ok. She's like a curious kitten. I watch her breathe him in once more. Then she looks to me and nods painfully. I wave my hand over for her and she comes and takes it. "How the hell did you do that I say when we are away?"

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently.

"That man should be dead Bella."

She looked alarmed.

"NO newborn has ever resisted especially one close enough to grab like that."

She shrugs.

"I don't know I just felt the thirst but figured he might be someone's grandpa or dad."

She winced painfully at her last thought. I squeezed her hand an envy came over me a strong one. One she sensed. "You're mad at me?" She put her hand to her mouth did I do something wrong?" I smile. "NO darling in fact. I feel like an ass. You're so strong. I'm so proud of you." I kiss her lips.

"But you're sad almost jealous… why?"

"Because I killed so many and you well you had the chance and didn't take it. I was weak."

She stops me with her hands to my chest. "It's because of you that I could. You told me what to expect. I knew about the thirst I would feel. I know about going to become a Cullen and how we will eat." She wrinkles her nose in disgust. I can't help but laugh. "You never will stop amazing me Bella Swan." Then she looks sad suddenly. "Swan still huh?" I nod. "Yes but I tend to fix that very soon love."

"I wanted to be born a Cullen."

"You are already hun." I point to a mountain lion in the distance. "Now you smell that?" She nods wrinkling her nose again. "It's not that bad…"

"He smelled better."

"They always do it's something you get used to." She looks to be her throat burning. "Go on."

She smiles and runs after it. I lean back against the tree watching not understanding why suddenly I'm extremely turned on my watching Bella hunt. I watch as she pounces on the lion and sinks her fangs into it drinking. Once she's done she looks to me embarrassed seeing the mess she's made with the blood dripping from her mouth and body. She starts taking what is left of her clothes and trying to wipe it off. I slowly walk up to Bella eyeing ever part of her. I push her against the tree remembering I don't have to be so gentle with her now. Thankful she's already ripped my pants to shreds for easy access. I thrust upon her until the tree we are against snaps and we're on the ground where she takes over. I take the shreds of her dress that is left and throw them about the woods as I run my hands along her breast. This going on for a couple hours the only thing stopping us is her thirst. She looks around the woods at the mess we've made and destruction. "We did all that?" She says in shock looking around. "Correction my dear you did about 80 percent of that I only caused about 20." She smiles and runs her hand along my chest. "I thought I would just be a blood craving lunatic when I woke." I look her in the eyes. "To be honest Bella you should have been. It's all very odd."

"So most vampires don't…" I laugh again as she looks around us.

"OH yeah they do and I plan to teach you every little bit of fun we have on that one. But no as a newborn this shouldn't quite be on your mind right now. But hell I'll take what I can get. If you're ready to go again even!" I tease. She smiles. I wink. "Alright time for another feast."

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Is it normal not to feel full and the ache to always be there?"

My smile fades and I nod. "Yes Bella but I promise it grows easier and easier as a newborn you will be hungry every 2 or 3 hours. It will never quite make you full that's now animal blood is."

"But you only eat like once a day and sometimes I've seen you go days."

"Bella hun don't' be so hard on yourself you're only a few hours old ok. It takes time to grow use to this." She nods. "Come now let's find you something else only this time I want you to seek it out."

(Bella)

"I've never felt so alive. Everything is clearer, crisper all my senses tingle. Even Jasper is as if I am truly seeing him for the first time. I have to stop myself from constantly touching him to make sure he's real. He's so beautiful, amazing, alluring. In fact I'm staring at him now as a strand of sun beats down on his chest and neck. The way he's smiling at me. There's something so exciting about knowing I'm his. He waves his hand on for me to lead the way. I close my eyes and concentrate on my senses I can't believe how enlighten they are. I smell the river, the trees, a chimney burning from a ways out, I smell the fish the man has caught, I smell the lilies and roses from the woods. I whip around to the warmth that my nose follows my throat aches as I parch above its large mass underneath. Jasper looks to me wide eyed as I smile and leap upon it lounging my teeth into it. "Whoa Bella." Jasper laughs as he watches me drain the grizzly. "Hell even I didn't catch a grizzly at first!" I focus on not making such a mess as before. "There you go." I nod . "Jasper aren't you going to hunt.? "Yes mam. Just enjoying watching you in fact here comes my meal." I can't help but laugh as he takes down deer from a ways. "Don't laugh that's not funny." He says laughing himself but feeding in between."

"So how goes it?" We both look up to see Emmett and Alice up in the tree up in the tree above us. "OH my!" Alice covers her eyes as she comes down. I immediately hide behind Jasper. "Nice…" Emmett says. "Looks like you two had way more fun than my first time." Alice smacks his head and covers his eyes with her free hand. "Well um we'll be going now." She says pushing Emmett through the woods as he keeps looking back at us.

Jasper and I can't stop laughing. "I suppose we had better get back and well get some clothes on maybe a shower too. Maybe you'll join me?" He suggest…

"Maybe…" I run my finger along his neck.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Lord I'm in trouble." He says following me.


	11. Chapter 11

(I do not own anything!)

Chapter 11

(Bella)

"Don't worry Bella we got it all covered trust me there is no way you can handle school now. I don't think your friends would enjoy becoming your meal. Carlisle has his ways."

I look around the room as Jasper explains things I'm still getting use to the vision.

"My mom?" I say suddenly as it crosses my mind.

"Alice has that covered too. You needed sometime away after Charlie d…" Jasper stops as I look upon him. "These human memories?"

"Depends on the vampire and how long you've been around. I was turned in the 1800's and still remember it like it was yesterday." Jasper looks to the floor.

"Will I ever see my mom again?"

Jasper presses his lips together. "Bella.. darling you don't age… remember how we talked about this… "

"Yes I just didn't realize it'd be so soon."

Images start flashing through me of that night the night I was killed.

"What will you tell her she can't possibly lose me after what happened."

"Hmmmmmmm. Would it make you feel better if after sometime once you're done with the whole newborn thing. If we went and had one last visit? Perhaps we tell her we're married and moving far away?" I nod not really liking any of this part. But realize he has a point. Jasper kisses the top of my head as the images keep coming and going flashes of the jeep, Jasper, and Jacob.

"Jacob." I say remembering now how I died.

"Bella no!" Jasper grabs me.

"You can't go out there you're a newborn and I'm taking care of Jacob Black."

I want to argue the point but hear whispering about the house I trace it to Alice, Edward and Carlisle. I follow it and lean against the hallway wall listening. "It won't be long they will be here for Bella. Then we must get her out of here and safe fast."

"How much time do we have?" Edward asks.

"The newborns and Volturi will arrive in a couple days they are both heading here."

Jasper looks upon me as he enters the hallway. "So you know…" I nod. "They seem to forget you're vampire now. NO USE IN WHISPERING AMONGST THE HOUSE!" He hollers. They grow quiet as we enter the room. "Sorry Bella it's just." Jasper shakes his head rolling his eyes at Alice. "Are the others coming too?" Rose asks. "What others?" I ask. Carlisle looks to me. "There are other covens coming Bella to help us fight against the Volturi." I take a step back. "So they are already coming for me?"

"Unfortunately yes but they think you escaped due to being a newborn. They do not know the whole yet." I swallow feeling thirst. "That will happen sometimes when you feel stressed as well." Jasper points out . "The newborns?"

"They are being run by that young boy that came up missing not long ago here in Forks. His name is Riley. I remember my father mentioning how they were looking for him."

"Not Victoria?" I say confused as it also dawns on me she's still out there.

"Don't even think about it." Jasper says.

"You're too new and not trained."

"He's right Bella. It'd do you good to listen to Jasper."

"Let's get you out of here Bella. Two days will get us far if we hurry." Jasper says.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Bella don't be stupid it isn't safe."

"I spent my human time running from all these bastards I'm not doing it now as a damn vampire."

"NEWBORN!" Jasper snaps.

"I'm sorry Jasper but I'm staying. You all said I was family already then why can't I stand here and fight with you all. They're all here because of me anyhow. I can't continue to run and leave you all here risking your lives."

"Bella please there are so many coming and if all the covens don't join our cause it could be a…"

I feel Jasper's fear.

"A slaughter." I swallow thirstier now I look to each of the Cullen's realizing just how much danger they are all in all because of me.

"I for one will be glad to stand and fight beside you sis." Emmett says.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jasper hisses.

"I don't know Jasper she's got spunk even as a human she was a tough cookie. She's survived just about anything that has come her way. Even you…"

I hear Jaspers teeth grind.

"We need her." Alice says. "She's got something. I can't quite put my mind to it but it's powerful." She smiles looking to me admirably.

"NO FREAKING WAY! I'm not training you I'm not sending you out there to die! Hell you dying once is enough!" Jasper gives us all a go to hell look and walks off.

"Wanna wrestle?" Emmett says. Waving the way outside I can't help but smile even though Jasper's pissed. I follow Emmett outside and he crotches down wiggling his fingers menacingly. Then tells me "I want you to kick me in the balls."

"UM what?" I laugh. "Oh come on Emmett." Alice says laughing as well.

"I want you to kick me in the balls as hard as you can." He says with a serious face.

"Emmett?" I say. "NOW!"

I shrug my shoulders and rush towards him with my foot out aiming right for his balls. Emmett trips me by kicking out my planted foot. I skid and land on my ass. I raise back up and look to him he folds his arms across his chest and shakes his head. I jump off the ground jolting my body towards him ready to knock him off his ass. He steps to the side and I fall feeling the ground hit my face and chest. I kick up pissed now. A rage comes across me and I'm not playing around anymore.

"!" I holler as I run and slide like you would bases and finally knock him on his ass but it doesn't last very long as he pins me to the ground with his arm around my throat. "This! This is why you need training Bella. If I snapped your neck right now you would be no more. That is the type of kills these newborns will be going for! Just one snap of the neck." I swallow. "Get off her!" I hear Jasper yell and see Jasper flying across me forcing Emmett to the ground.

"Jasper!" I yell.

"He was just showing me how to fight! That's a lot more than what you're doing!"

Jasper looks to me as he still has Emmett on the ground. A look I'm not sure I'm crazy about right now. "You want to train!" He yells. I nod but swallow nervously. Jasper vanishes and I look around. "OH shit. Should have let me train you good luck Bella…" Emmett says.

My body feels shaky as I look around. I try my luck in the woods. I remember being a kid and hating haunted houses because of this very feeling I have right here. Who knew I'd be a vampire and still have that pang feeling… I hear a branch snap and quickly turn towards the noise looking around. But am grabbed from the side I turn to see Jasper shoving me through a tree. I plant my feet digging into the earth. "Number one USE YOUR SENSES! YOU'RE NO LONGER A HUMAN BELLA YOU'RE VAMPIRE! USE YOUR ABILITIES DON'T LOOK WITH YOUR EYES OR LISTEN WITH YOUR EARS! KEY INTO IT ALL!" Jasper yells as push him back angrily. He shakes his head and jumps up disappearing again. I start to feel extremely thirst and more and more pissed. "Number two! I hear him say from a ways. Do not fight with enraged anger it blinds you from everything around you leaving you only focusing on what's in front of you and not the whole!" He says this and all the trees around me come crashing down and I feel a tunnel of wind surrounding me as he grabs my ankle and starts twirling me around in a circle. He collects enough speed that he lets me go. He looks highly impressed as I land on both feet my left one out and my right one back my hand on the ground digging in the dirt. I use this to my advantage and tackle him. "Number three…"He says as I pin him to the ground digging my nails into his wrist. He flips the pin and looks me in the eyes seductively and runs his hands along my waist and hips. He leans in and whispers. "No distractions." I roll out from underneath him and find a spot to hide.

(Jasper)

"Come out come out where ever you are." I taunt but I already know where she is. I can smell her. It's a different smell one I'm much thankful for. The only crave I feel now is lust which I can handle well… sort of… But at least I don't feel the desire to kill her anymore. I can also hear her breathing. "Don't need to breathe only gives you away." I smile. "You got to get rid of those human habits if you wish to fight like one of us." I catch a glimpse of her hopping around. I decide to test her reflexes. "Senses." I say as a reminder and pull out one of my old infantry knifes from my boot. I hide it under my sleeve and continue like I'm looking around. Without warning I throw the knife directly towards her face. She has a look of shock as she's holding it between two hands an inch from her face. For once Bella however catches me off guard as she sends it spiraling back and it catches me in the shoulder. Her mouth drops and I start laughing as I pull it out. "OH MY GOD!" She rushes towards me. "I'm so sorry are you alright?" Bella look. I show her how it's healing already. We don't bleed remember good damn throw to break vampire skin! I'm impressed as hell! She still looks worried. "Bella you can't be worried either. I am going to get hurt off and on out there so are the others. You can't let that distract you on what you are currently doing. You understand that right? You can't protect everyone just yourself!" I take her by the shoulders. "Do you understand? This is life or death Bella this is important one little mistake is all it takes." She nods. I kiss her forehead and pull her in hugging her.

"I will train you. I will have the others train you as well. I don't like it but Emmett is the best for a brawl he is our strength. Just be careful. Edward is our speed and thought processor so to speak. Alice is sly. Rose is ruthless. "She raises a brow. "What are you?" I sigh. "Desperate."

(Bella)

Jasper has his arm around me as we head back to the house. "What the?" Jasper says looking up as something catches his attention. "How long were we gone?" I say seeing all the golden lights decorating the bushes and a trail of rose pedals leading down an aisle of chairs. I get yanked by Alice and see Edward grab Jasper as we are being dragged off at separate ends of the Cullen house. "What the hell?" I say to Alice. "Come now that's not very nice. Not on your wedding day."

"MY what?" I say as she pulls out a white dress from a closet. "Jesus Alice when the hell."

"Now you're using Jesus and hell in the same sentence." She teases.

"ALICE!" Rose comes along and starts cleaning me off with a warm rag. "YOU TOO!" Rose laughs. "It's not my fault you can't hunt or do anything for that manner without getting dirty as hell."

I stomp my foot. Alice starts messing with my hair. "Stop!" I yell. Rose and Alice's smiles fade. "What is it Bella?" Alice says. I sit down on the bed collecting myself. "I'm sorry I can tell you've all planned this out very well too it's very pretty the dress and everything it's just."

"Just what hun?" Rose asks confused herself.

"I always thought my dad would be giving me away and that at least my mom would be here."

Rose nods. Alice grabs my hands. "I know Bella and I'm sorry. We all know you didn't plan for this so soon and it's all happening so fast."

"Bella you don't have to do this you know that right?" Rose says.

"I know."

"Do you want to wait until your mom and Phil can come?"

I think about that for a bit then I think about Jasper. I think about the newborns and Volturi coming. I think about the fact that even though it pains me to do so I need to break ties with my mother already and realize that was all a past life. This is my life now. I finally can be with Jasper and become a Cullen like I always wanted. "No." I say. "Look just let me make one phone call." Alice nods and takes Roses hand leaving me alone. I hold the cell in my hand like a brick.

"Hello Phil is Mom there?"

"Bella? OH hunny how are you?"

I close my eyes not realizing that vampires can still feel this much emotional pain.

"I'm fine mom. How are you and Phil?"

"Oh well we're doing ok. How is life with the Cullen's are they treating you well?"

"Yes mom Carlisle and Esme have been great."

"Oh wonderful I miss you so much hun. When are you coming to see us again?"

I cover the phone momentarily and close my eyes then begin to talk again.

"Well mom actually that's what I'm calling about. You see I've been selected in a foreign exchange program. I will be going across seas to stay with another family for a while."

"Wow how cool! I bet that will be exciting!"

"Yes. I think it will be they're a very nice family though mom you'd like them."

"I'm so proud of you Bella you're really growing up to be quite an amazing wonderful young lady. Your dad would be proud."

"Thanks mom and mom?"

"Yes Bella hun."

I close my eyes again.

"I love you."

"Oh I love you too sweetie you have fun and don't forget us!"

"I won't mom."

I can't bring it upon myself to say goodbye so I end it there. Jasper appears in front of me. He says nothing but wraps his arms around me.

"OUT!" Alice yells at him.

Jasper whispers . "Are you sure you want to do this right now?"

"More than anything." I smile and kiss his cheek.

Jasper nods looking me over as if to make double sure.

"See you on the other side Bella Swan." He bows and exits the room.

Alice slams the door but after she does she runs up and hugs me.

I start down the aisle seeing the Cullens and a few other people I don't know yet and wasn't aware that anyone else was here. I see their eyes and realize they must be from some of the other covens. I start walking down again as I see Edward at the piano playing a ballad. He stops once I make my way to Jasper. I nod to Edward thinking how lovely that was he winks.

The service begins and I barely make out anything as I'm too busy staring at Jasper in disbelief that any of this is real. I don't truly snap out of it until Jasper tilts me back pressing his lips to mine. Everyone claps it's like a wild dream all of this. Jasper holds my hand as wedding festivities begin. I notice a lot more people I don't know. "Bet you never thought you'd have a wedding of only vampires as your guest." Jasper whispers in my ear. I look around and laugh. "Is this all real?" I look to him he shrugs. "Hmmmmmmmm not sure. But just in case it isn't let's enjoy it while it last."

"You're not done yet." Edward says as he grabs me twirling me around.

Alice grabs Jasper's arm and they start walking us towards a pasture near a pond. "What is this?" I ask confused as we see a Cabin. "You're wedding present." Carlisle says I turn to see him directly behind me. "Oh my its well it's beautiful." I say truly amazed and not believing my eyes. "Yes Carlisle you and Esme really didn't have to do this."

"We all did it." Carlisle looks to the family as they are all following behind us.

Jasper turns and hugs his parents. "Thank you."

"Yes. Thank you it's lovely." I hug them all. "Well let's leave the honeymooners to it!" Emmett says. They head back to the house and Jasper picks me up. "Well let's do this." He opens the door and is thinking the same thing I am. "They really don't know how eccentric we are do they?" Jasper laughs putting me down as we see all the expensive furniture and breakable items. "HMMMM might have to keep our rendezvous outside." He kisses along my neck. "Now I like that idea… You with not a stitch of clothes on… maybe surrounded by water… the moonlight shining on your… "He wiggles his brows. "Yep outside it is…" He says picking me back up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Bella)

I've been training all day a meeting many of the vampires from other covens. The Denali coven had some of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. A pang of jealousy came about me when Tanya and Kate were flirtatious with Jasper during a spar they were having out on the practice field. Jasper must have sensed it when Tanya was on him he flung her off and came running towards me apologetic looking. "There's no need to be jealous love. I've only got eyes for one vampire even if she is a pain in the ass." He teases pumping shoulders with me. I smile and punch him in the arm. "How about you and I have a go at it I'd much rather have you pin me down amongst other things." I laugh. "It's ok Jasper I guess even some human emotions stay with you. I'm sorry. It's silly honestly." I say eyeing Tanya she's so damn pretty it makes me sick. But I sense nothing along the sides of Jasper telling me he hasn't even taken notice of how pretty she is. Jasper grabs my waist and whispers in my ear. "Bella Cullen you my dear are the sexiest, most intoxicating, he breathes me in pressing against me."

"Keep going…" I taunt by leaning more against him and sensually moving my body along him. "Hmmm." He moans. "Can't I just take you right here? Right now?" I smile and say. "No distractions." And start to walk away. "Grrr." He groans and yanks me back by the arm. I raise a brow and kick his feet out from underneath him. He looks irritated now coming towards me. "Don't fight with enraged anger." I say as he leaps out at me and I flip back disappearing into the woods. Jasper looks around annoyed. I throw a rock hitting a branch across from me Jasper sniffs the air and looks that direction. I grab him from behind my arms wrapped around his neck. He laughs. "Very good Bella. But…"

"But what?" I say still having my arms wrapped around his neck.

He manages to spin me around facing him.

"Not as good as me."

"OH really?"

"Oh yes mam I think you still need a lot and I mean a lot of practice. In fact we should be getting to that right now." He lets out a moan.

"I'm starting to run out of clothes Jasper." I say as we are both laying there clothes ripped to shreds yet again. "Yeah me too might have to make the Cullen's a nude vampire tribe." I laugh at that thought. I roll over on the ground Jasper sensually runs his hand along my rear. "I can't believe you're here." He says looking in my eyes. His eyes grow sad looking yet he continues to run his hand along my back. "I'd been lonely for so long Bella." He sighs. I sense his meaning his fear. "Jasper nothing's going to happen to me ok we will survive this." He smiles. "I love you Bella Cullen." He kisses my lips. "I love you Jasper Cullen." I rise up heading to our cabin to get some clothes. I grab Jasper some too. I walk back to where Jasper is and toss them his way as we dress the scent hits. Jaspers eyes turn black and he whips his head back. "They're here." He says grabbing my hand as we run towards the field. Jasper nods to me as they start coming out of the woods. "They're early…" Alice says folding her arms irritated.

The corner of my eye catches someone behind a tree. A little girl I take notice how young she is and scared. Her eyes wild as mine she stays on the ground crotched by the tree. "Bella!" Jasper warns. "Remember what I told you…"

"She's so young. She looks so scared."

"Bella darling she's just one of them. Don't let her fool you." Yet a look upon his face tells me he senses something else about this girl and looks concerned himself now. Jasper looks incredibly sad now.

"Here we go!" Emmett says like he's anxious and ready to go.

The newborns start to come out all over the place attacking. Vicious, young, blood thirsty and well stupid you can tell some of them haven't even been trained as I see them start to die down one by one quickly. I feel the ground behind me knowing someone's heading my way. I turn around grabbing their neck and toss them up in the air as Jasper leaps up grabbing them and finishing them off tossing the body aside. It is then I truly realize I really am a Cullen as I don't even flinch at what Jasper just did instead I turn and crotch down ready for the next attack. "FIVE!" I here Emmett yell. "7" says Rose. I turn to Jasper confused. "Ummmm it's a vampire thing soon you'll get it." But I look to see Emmett take out another and he says "6." I raise my brows at this. "I believe I already do." I take out a couple more as they come after me then suddenly I hear Jasper call out "11." I whip my head around and he winks. Some demented part of me smiles about that I feel a sense of pride. He nods like he's tipping his hat to me. I hear the young girl whimper and turn to see her still affright.

No longer able to control it I walk up to her. "Come now it's ok. No one's going to hurt you." I hold out my hand for the young girl just as someone grabs me by the back of my throat. The one area Emmett warned me about. "So you're the one." He says in my ear. "The one she sent me to find. She'll be most pleased." The young girl looks at me wide eyed as the vampire starts dragging me off. I struggle to break free but his hold is too tight. He drags me further into the woods. Where I see the familiar red haired vampire make her way down from a tree. "Well, well, well I see he finally turned you. Not that it manners really. BRING HIM HERE!" She calls out. I struggle to get free knowing who she's referring to. It takes five of them to drag him in and I feel his immediate fear, rage and desperation as he sees the boy and my position. I feel like I've failed him. Hell I did fail him. I close my eyes. "Just let him go please!"

"No this is way more fun. I want to see his face as I tear you limb from limb and then break off your head and toss it his way. Jasper winces at the thought.

"She's using you kid." Jasper and I hear Edward coming up from behind Riley and me.

"In fact once you kill Bella she plans on killing you. She's bored of you and seeks you a thorn in her side. I know you think you love her. But she doesn't love you. She loved James and this is what this is all about."

(Jasper)

I watch the young boys face as he holds Bella by the throat. Edward reading Riley's thoughts makes me pity the poor lad. For I once was a fool such as he. Maria had me madly in love with her. I vowed my heart and soul to her. She was beautiful and wanted me. I remember after she turned me how she made me feel. I felt invigorating, alive like I was meant for something. She'd make love to me telling me such sweet lies that any young man would love to hear a woman such as she say. I was young and foolish and she was the first woman to ever show any sort of interest in me. The war had been hard on me day and night I watched my friends die. I was so use to the sounds of war that I no longer even heard the bullets flying or the screams of men as they died. I don't know how I survived as long as I did and I realized soon enough I was the only one in my infantry left. Maria realized that too when she found me. She wanted me for a weapon to seize the land for her. I look in this young man's eyes and see myself. That same look of desperation to please Victoria to make her love him to make her see what he would do for her….

"STOP IT!" Victoria yells at me. "Riley don't listen to them." She snaps. "Remember I warned you of their powers. They're just trying to manipulate you."

"Do you love me Victoria?"

"OF course I do love. You know that."

I look in Riley's eyes as he looks back at me. I shake my head as he releases Bella. Bella starts to run towards me as Victoria dashes after her. Just as I'm about to grab Victoria Bella's eyes light up and she grabs Victoria's throat and squeezes. Victoria claws at Bella's hands as her throat starts to crackle. Parts of Victoria start to crumble to the ground. Riley latches on to Bella's back I grab his knee yanking him off. Bella continues to stare into Victoria's eyes. "For Charlie." She says and finishes Victoria off with one more squeeze. "He's not gonna stop." Edward says grabbing Riley yet again as he heads for Bella. I feel his anger he too wants Bella dead. I roll my eyes. "Ok." I say. "Sorry son." I say but not even so much for Riley. I think of the young boy who's life I took. The one who looked up to me the one I trained and then Maria demanded dead because to her he was of no more use. I close my eyes and devour Riley. When I'm done Bella takes my hand in understanding. Bella heads back to the young girl. I watch her back as the battle continues. "Come." She says holding her hand out. "Bella I really don't think that is a good idea." The girl looks to me suddenly pleadingly. I sigh. "Very well now I got two newborns to protect." I mutter and see the hurtful look upon Bella's face. The girl takes Bella's hand as we start towards the field. Flashes of my war days come tumbling in. Edward puts a hand on my shoulder as we look around. "Any of ours?" He asks concerned.

We look up to see Alice and Emmett hand in hand coming towards us. "Rose?" Edward calls out. Carlisle and Esme come out of the other side of the woods. "ROSE!" Edward calls pacing around now. We all start looking. Bella gasp as she sees a few of the other covens lying around I grab her and pull her towards me as she continues to hold the little girls hand. I feel Edwards panic fade as Rose comes out of the woods but as quickly as it fades it rises yet again as the Volutri are directly behind her. All the covens line up at least what is left of us. I take notice of the young man next to the little girl whose hand Bella continues to hold. I look to Edward as we both sense something from him we just don't know what yet but he's not quite one of us but he came here with one of the covens.

"Looks like we missed all the fun." Jane says pouty like.

They come up towards us all in their red hoods red eyes. I'm glad to see more vampires for the other covens joining us showing there are more survivors. Bella's fear becomes incredible as she sees Aro. I squeeze upon her hand. He continues to walk up towards us directly making his way to her. He runs his fingers through her hair and looks in her eyes. "Beautiful. Honestly isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" He looks to me smiling. I nod in full agreement about the only thing we'll ever agree on. "Well I'm bored now!" Jane calls out looking upon all the dead newborns. "They didn't leave any for us!" Aro turns. "Yes it seems you all took care of what we came here for. So who is responsible for these newborns?" Aro asks.

"A woman named Victoria." Edward speaks out.

"And where is Victoria?" Marcus calls out.

"Dead." I say squeezing Bella's hand.

"Really?"

"HMMMMMMMM" Aro walks in a line looking amongst us all.

"What was this Victoria after?"

"Bella." Edward answers.

I snap a look at him begging him to shut the hell up.

"Really?" Aro smiles. "It seems you are very popular these days." He looks to Bella and I see her swallow and feel her throat burning.

"So all these were her creations?"

"NO sir she tricked a young man into creating an army of newborns."

Aro laughs. "To get to her?" Aro points to Bella.

"I think I would have liked Victoria." Jane says making me want to jam her face through Aro's gut.

"It seems there is nothing left here for us." Marcus says. But Aro walks back in front of Bella. He holds out his hand. "Let's go my dear child." Bella looks to me her eyes wide. "She's not going with you." Aro narrows his eyes. "We had a deal son." I shake my head. "Actually no there was no real deal made." Aro looks like he's back tracking what took place at the Volturi Coven. He laughs and I smile. "Ah good one there you always were very talented weren't you?" His smile fades and he grabs Bella. "NO!" I yell as my siblings step out along with me. "SHE'S NOT YOURS!" Aro doesn't listen in fact he puts his hands to Bella's forehead as his guards stand by his side watching us all. "I can't get over it. I have to have you." He says to Bella caressing her face. Edward reads something the rest of us don't and heads right for Jane. Jane smiles and Edward falls to the ground screaming. Rose goes to help and falls to the ground. I look around as Jane smiles and everyone is diving to the ground in pain. She looks to me as it hits. My mind feels like it has nails shooting through it Bella screams and heads towards me. But Aro grabs her and starts dragging her towards the rest of the Volturi.

I don't even know how to describe it. All a sudden it feels like the wind around us stops. A heavy feeling comes over me and the pain starts to vanish. I see Bella's palms out and she's on her knees. The Volturi all stare upon Bella in disbelief. Jane's arms cross like a child not getting her way. "HOW IS SHE DOING THAT!" She yells at Aro who just laughs. "Caius?" He calls out and nods towards me Caius runs towards me in attack but is shot back. I can't believe my eyes Aro walks up to Bella as her palms are still out. He kisses her forehead. Truly you are beautiful. Bella ignores him continuing. "I never knew a shield before one of the one of the Egyptian Coven members says."

"What did you call my wife?" I ask curious.

"A shield sir." He nods respectively.

Edward and I look to one another as if it's all finally making sense. "Who's that?" Jane points to the newborn next to me. "One of the newborns that was left…" Carlisle says. "Then she's ours." Jane says with a smile and the girl grabs my arm frightened. The boy next to her grabs hold of her as well protectively. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm." Aro looks to the boy. "There is something about you too isn't there." The boy smiles. I look to Edward again as we nod seeing we aren't the only ones seeing it. Jane walks up to the girl. "What is your name?"

"Bree."

Jane holds out her hand but the boy and I keep her close to us. "You can't always have what you want." The boy says and I know I like him already. Jane looks to the boy then to Bella. "Put down your guard." Jane demands. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Bella growls. "The girl is ours we won't bother anyone else." Jane says. "She must be punished."

"SHE IS STAYING RIGHT HERE!" I say putting the girl behind me. Jane decides to test Bella's shield and grabs Bree pulling her out from my back. Bella flips around her hair and eyes wild with anger. Jane's mouth flies open as Bella closes her eyes I feel the heaviness even stronger now and watch as Jane's arm snaps in half I immediately pull Bree back. Ciaus rushes to Jane as she's screaming and freaking out. Aro smiles. "It seems we do not have a reason to fight today. Bella you my dear are free to go where you want but please note we always will accept you with open arms. "I will be staying with my family." She says. Such a shame but I do understand. Aro rounds up his Coven as he's telling Jane to shut up. Bella waits a few minutes keeping the shield on us all. I feel her weakness, as it starts to give Bella gasp and falls to the ground. I run to her feeling like I'm not getting there near fast enough.

"She's sleeping?" Edward says in shock.

We all look to one another worriedly. I pick her up and gather her inside. Bella wakes in my arms but her entire body is in pain and she's no energy. "Bella?" I say feeling like I am about to have a meltdown. She smiles and runs her hands along me cheek. I feel her sudden urge. I nod and take her by the hand. Bella feeds off 2 mountain lions and 3 deer before I feel her coming back to me fully. "What was that I say as she's feeding off her last deer." She looks at me wiping her mouth. "I have no idea. I just was getting so angry then I saw her hurting you all and this thing came out me the need to protect. It just came about me."

Once we're done feeding we head back. Seeing most of the covens have left. Others are giving their goodbyes and respect to my family and most of all Bella. I overhear Carlisle talking to what seems to be the young boys aunt that was protecting Bree. "Of course we'd be delighted to have him." Edward looks to me all smiles. "Ready for another dear brother?" He nods towards the boy. "What is he?" I ask.

"They call him Nahuel not quite sure his entire story there. But he's got a good heart. Strong willed that one." Edward laughs again. "What is it?" He looks up to you and Bella most. I narrow my eyes oddly looking about the boy as he smiles my way. I nod back not sure what to make of it. "Can I please stay with you? If I leave here they will kill me!" They young girl tugs at my arm. "What the hell is this?" I say looking to Edward for help. He shrugs and walks away. Bella looks at me from across the room. I shake my head. She nods. I shake my head again. She nods again. I sigh knowing I'm not winning this one. I get on one knee and look to Bree. "Can you follow certain rules and do everything you're told?" She nods and hugs me. Bella dies laughing and I see her walking off as I am left dealing with yet another newborn. Not only that but I haven't been around children in centuries. "What the hell do I do with them?" I realize I said out loud as Bree runs off to find Bella.

"Oh I don't know I always thought you'd be great with children."

I turn feeling pasty as I all too well recognize that voice.

"Maria?"

Personal note…. This is the end of this story but I will be continuing this later on through the eyes of Nahuel and Bree as new additions to the Cullens and by a different title… Just not right away first it's time for something else and this one will be next. Hope you all in enjoyed thank you.


End file.
